Fifty Shades Or Not: Kidnapped
by Karen Cullen Grey
Summary: Ana was kidnapped by a mysterious stranger, Christian must do whatever it takes to get her back. How will Ana handle the ordeal? Will she succumb to being a victim? Or will she be victorious? Warning OOC and AU. Stop. If you hadn't read FSON: Friends or Lover's or Fifty Shades or Not, you must start at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1: Ex Employee

**Ch 1: Ex Employee**

Susan had come out of her coma. She told the police that it was Jessica who did that to her but she was really after Ana. Jessica had called Christian telling him she wanted to speak with him about the stuff she had done. He asked Ana to wait for him.

Meanwhile Elliot, Nell, and Levy were at Jessica's apartment and found out she wasn't there after all. She set up a dummy in front of the window to make it look like she was there. She snuck out to go to the ball. Christian arrived, out of breath, claiming that Jessica had called him to meet her there to talk. When they all realized that it was a setup they went back to the club to find Ana.

Nick and Susan were celebrating the new year with each other and the fact that she had come out of her coma. They were relaxed in the bed together realizing how lucky they were. He had the ring and knew it was time to pop the question.

"You know what? I have something for you," he told her.

"Like what? I have everything I already need." She told him.

"That's very sweet, but I have a feeling you will love this. I wouldn't normally do this here, as I wanted to do this that night."

"Wow, Nick. I have never seen you this tongue tied before. It's so cute!"

"Cute? Oh no, you didn't just say that! Okay, here it goes. Susan, you have made me the happiest I've ever been. Will you put me out of my misery and marry me?" he asked on one knee with the ring in the box opened. Susan was shocked. She had no idea that is what he had in mind.

Susan kept looking at the ring as she was in shock. But something else got her attention. She saw some men's underwear and socks on the drawer in her room.

"Nick, is that your stuff over there?"

"Yeah. I know I'm messy, but with everything going on…" he was saying only she interrupted him.

"Have you been staying here all that time?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to leave you alone for another minute knowing Jessica was still out there and could hurt you more. So I camped out in here until you came back to me."

She started laughing and giggling at her man. It made her so happy that Nick stayed by her side the whole time.

"Are you laughing at me now? Are you upset I stayed in here? Whats going on?" he asked confused by her laughter.

"Oh, Nick. Just the fact that you camped in here and stayed with me the whole time, it's just so romantic. You don't need a fancy diner to propose," she told him. "I've never felt so loved in all my life."

"So will you marry me?" he asked her again.

"Yes, Nick, I will marry you," she told him as he kissed her again.

Back at the New years party, Christian and Elliot were looking for Ana. They ran into Kate as they asked if she seen her. Kate told them the last she saw her was at midnight. She asked what was wrong. Elliot asked her to go home and he'd tell her later. He, Christian and the rest of the cops went out to the back of the country club. Ray saw Christian and asked him what was going on.

"Isn't Ana with you?" Christian asked him, now worried.

"Why would she be with me when she was with you." Ray told him.

"I left her with you. If she's not with you then where in the hell is she?"

"Are you drunk? You came in around midnight, you two walked right passed me and came out back."

"That's impossible!" Christian yelled.

"I know what happened, I was there. Ana saw you come in, she ran to you, and you two went outside to be alone." Ray told him.

"That wasn't me! I was at Jessica's apartment looking at some dummy in a red wig...Oh my god," Christian stated. "Oh no...Jessica was told what I'd be wearing tonight, she knows I came as Zorro. She has Ana."

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked him. "You're telling me that Jessica dressed up like Zorro and kidnapped my daughter? Is that what you're saying?"

"Dad, Susan just came out of her coma. She told us that it was Jessica who attacked her. But, It wasn't Susan that she was after, Jessica wanted to kill Ana." Elliott told Ray.

"You can't be serious!" Ray yelled to them all. "Jessica has my daughter?" Ray asked. Christian was furious right about now. He felt so stupid for leaving Ana like that. And now she's missing?

Levy was on the phone creating a search team for Ana. He also put out apb out to search for Ana and Jessica. Ray was furious at himself for believing that Jessica came dressed as Zorro to kidnap his daughter.

Cleary had search the grounds for any sign of Ana. She brought something over to them saying she found it.

"I found these over there…" she was looking at the costume realizing it was the same one she saw leaving Jessica's apartment. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Whats up, Cleary? You recognize that costume?" Levy asked her.

"I recognize it too. The guy was dancing with Ana earlier." Christian stated.

"I saw some guy leaving Jessica's apartment building wearing this."

"Are you saying she walked right passed you?" Elliot asked.

"I saw some guy coming out and I didn't think of it at the time as I thought I saw her watching tv from the window."

"She's a psycho! A complete nut!" Christian yelled out.

Jack Jr had come outside and heard what they were saying. "I'm afraid she's more than that."

Christian looked back at him. "What do you know Jr? What do you know about Jessica? If you know anything about what happened to Ana you better tell us!"

"Jessica is a man," Jr. told them.

"She's a what?" Christian bellowed. "How could this be?"

"I found out on that night that Ana hit her with the car." He told them.

"You have got to be kidding me with this!" Christian yelled frustrated as hell.

"You knew that this sicko was a man and you didn't tell anyone about this?" Ray asked him angrily.

"Ray, anytime a patient comes to me it's kept confidential. I made sure he/she knew I wouldn't say anything."

"Hey! Hey!" Cleary shouted. "If this Jessica is really a guy, then who is he? What does this person want?"

Christian was starting to piece it all together. "I think I know. On the night when Ana was getting her third test done, some crazed guy was in the lab trying to change Ana's lab results. It has to be the same person."

"Christian's right. My dad had been looking all over the hospital for this guy but never found him." Jr told them.

"Are you saying that this is the same guy who was pretending to be Jessica?" Elliott asked.

"It fits!" Christian yelled.

"So this maniac has been after my daughter for months now? This is insane!" Ray shouted.

"Do you have any idea what this guy looks like?" Elliot asked.

"No, I don't. She was wearing a prosthesis that night so I have no idea," Jr told them.

"I know who it is!" Christian yelled leaving the country club. They ran after Christian but he was too fast as he hopped into his car and drove to his father's house.

Meanwhile they were all shaken up by this. First they heard Jessica tried to attack Susan. Now they were looking for a man who dressed as a woman. This was just unreal.

Carrick and Rebecca were back at his place after the party. They went back to his place and made love. While they were talking, Christian started banging on the door.

"Carrick! Carrick, open the door!" Christian banged and yelled trying to get his dad's attention. "Open this door or I swear I will knock it down! Rebecca!" he continued shouting.

Carrick opened the door to his son. "Son, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I have to talk to Rebecca," Christian told him, ignoring his protest.

"You can't just come barging in here…"

"Where is she?" Christian yelled again.

"She told you everything she knows…

"Rebecca!" Christian shouted again.

"This is my house, you can't just barge in like this!" Carrick said to him.

"I don't give a damn if this is your house. Now I need to talk with her."

"Can't this wait until in the morning?" Carrick asked.

"Don't you understand that he's got her!" Christian yelled to his father.

"I'm warning…"

"Carrick stop it! Can't you tell he's scared to death, would you listen to him," Rebecca told him.

"Rebecca, you have got to help me," Christian pleaded with her. "Someone has kidnapped Ana." he told them both.

Back at the country club, Ray was getting upset that the cops weren't looking for his daughter. Gia, Roz, and Luke heard about this and asked if it was true that Ana was missing. Cleary told them it was a police matter. They explained that they knew her and wanted to help.

Elliott began to tell them that they didn't need the press right now. But as soon as they could get more information they will let them know. Until they needed to keep this under wraps. They agreed and asked to get an exclusive.

Christian was at his father's house and told him the whole story that Jessica had been parading around as a woman this whole time and was really a man. That this person had been stalking them for months now. Rebecca wanted to know what she could do. He told her he thought that the same man who scared her in the lab that night could be the same man who took Ana. He asked her to make a sketch of the man she saw.

Levy, Elliot, Cleary and the rest of them went back to the police station. He was handed a report and looked at it. He began to tell everyone that the hair on the mannequin in Jessica's apartment is the same one on Cutter's report. They realized Cutter was onto her that night he was killed.

Christian was pacing around at his dad's place as Rebecca worked on the sketch of the man she saw in the lab. She was a little frustrated with her sketch.

"I'm no great artist, but I hope this will help. This is the best I can do," she said, handing it over to Christian.

He began looking at it and couldn't believe what he was seeing. _No, this couldn't be true._

"Oh my god!" he said to them, while looking at the sketch.

"Who is it son? Who is it?" Carrick asked.

"It has to be a mistake," Christian began saying. "My father must have shown you a picture of this man."

"This is from memory. Do you recognize him?" she asked.

"It can't be…" Christian whispered.

"That was the man I saw in the lab that night." Rebecca told Christian.

"You have to be wrong and seen this picture from somewhere." Christian told her, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"Rebecca, you couldn't have seen this man that night. It's impossible."

"Who is he?" she asked.

"He's dead." Carrick stated. "Son this can't be true."

"Jessica came to me and told me that she thought that the person that changed Ana's results was probably a woman who was upset for what Ana and I had done to Jose. Jessica said she was a rape victim, she even joined in on Ana's rape group, and now he's laughing at us," Christian stated to them.

Rebecca looked at Christian as she said, "I don't understand. Who are you talking about?"

"There has got to be an explanation for this," Carrick said to his son.

"That's the only thing that fits! Its gotta be him!" Christian cried out. "This man was the only one who would be obsessed enough to be this sick. He came back to pay us back for what we did to him! He wanted us to suffer, it was a sick game to him. He's alive. Jose Rodriguez is alive." He told them both. "I'm taking this with me," Christian said as he was leaving.

"Christian, if you need anything…"

"You've done enough!" Christian screamed at his father. "You unleashed this man, and now he has her." He slammed the door behind him.

Ana had woken up and looked around. She didn't recognize the place she was in.

"Hello! Hello, can anyone hear me?" she asked.

"I'm so glad you have woken up to join me." Ana looked over to where the voice came from. She saw Jessica standing over by the corner.

Carrick told Rebecca that he was going to go to the police station to help his son. He felt the only way Christian would ever forgive him, is for him to be there for him.

"Carrick, I don't know what you think you can do to help."

"Christian is my son. He needs me and that's all that matters."

"There is nothing you can do for your son right now. He hates you."

He turned to her. "My son does hate me, Rebecca."

Christian arrived at the police station telling them he knew who took Ana. Ray said they knew too, that a man disguised as Jessica. Elliot asked him who.

"Jose Rodriguez," Christian told them.

"Christian, are you crazy? There's no way," Elliot told him.

"Jose is dead, buried and rotting in hell." Ray also said.

"I wish he was, but I can prove otherwise. Look at this," he handed Elliot the sketch that Rebecca drew for him. They all looked at the sketch.

Meanwhile, Ana was in a place she didn't recognize but saw Jessica. She kept asking her friend where they were. But Jessica just blabbed on about tea and how it tasted. Ana demanded to Jessica to tell her where they were.

"We're in a place overlooking Seattle. It's actually quite pretty. Do you remember that retreat I invited you to come with me on? I was very disappointed when you didn't want to go with me. But I think this will make up for it."

"Christian doesn't know I'm here with you does he? I want to go home," Ana said to her.

"And I want a Rolls Royce but that's not possible. I'm afraid you are stuck with me so you might as well make the most of it dear."

At the station, Christian had shown them a sketch of Jose. They didn't understand how he got that.

"How did you get this?" Ray asked him.

"Rebecca drew it," Christian stated.

"How did she know about him?"

"Christian this is crazy, there is no way he could be alive," Elliot told him.

"I didn't want to think he was either. Look, do you remember that crazed lab technician?"

"The one that you think changed Ana's results?" Nell asked.

"Rebecca walked in on him in the lab, he freaked out and threatened to kill her. She got a good enough look to draw this."

Ray grabbed Christian telling him it was not Jose. Elliot agreed with Ray, frustrating Christian.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! It's not two people it's one guy!" He yelled to them all.

"Is it possible you made suggestions to this woman?" Levy asked.

"No. I didn't say anything she did this on her own. Ray and Elliot, I know you don't want to think that Jose got to her but he did. He faked all of us out."

"Christian, there is one problem with this, Jose's dead." Elliot told him.

"I understand, but the fact is Rebecca drew a picture of his face from her memory. Don't you see? He faked his death, all of it was a lie. Jessica Martinez was make believe. God help me I'm wrong, but I'm not."

Jose was still playing Jessica to Ana, and had her hidden away where no one could find them. Ana wanted to know where they were as Jessica told her they were still in Seattle.

"If this is a game, I'm not really in the mood to play," Ana told her.

"Oh, no, this isn't a game. As a matter of fact the little game we had been playing is over."

"I didn't realize we were playing a game," Ana said, continuing looking around her surroundings.

"I can see that you can walk now. What you doing back there, Ana? Trying to open the door? It won't do you any good as its locked."

"Could you please give me the key?" Ana asked her.

"I think this was the perfect place for our retreat don't you think? The lighthouse is quite unique as ships use it to bring them safely into the harbour. I thought this place was perfect for us." Jessica said to Ana.

She walked around and went up some stairs. Ana looked out and seen nothing but water from one side of the light house. She saw how the waves of water crashed against the light house. Ana finally saw Jessica's face when she joined her on the deck of the lighthouse.

Back at the station, Christian was doing everything he could to convince them that Jessica was indeed Jose. He told them that it all fit. He began to explain his theory as Jose knew computers very well inside and out."

"What about Jessica?" Elliot asked.

"That's why I hired her. If I'm right and Jessica was really Jose he used that to gain access to me and Ana. He gained her trust, he stole her ID number from the lab, that's how he changed the test results. It wasn't some crazed lab technician. It was one guy out to hurt Ana and me."

"He would have plenty of motive after you and Ana accused him of raping her right?" Cleary asked Christian. Elliot went over everything that night Jose "died".

"Okay, you were there when he supposedly died right?" Elliot asked. "There was a doctor and his sister said he was dead."

"And he signed the death certificate," Christian also explained.

"But the next day Ana went to the funeral home and saw the coffin." Ray stated going, continuing their thoughts about the whole thing.

"Hold on dad," Elliot replied. "The coffin was closed."

"Right," Christian chimed in.

"No one saw the body after he died at the docks," Levy also replied.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you all."

"What about an autopsy?" Cleary asked.

It all seemed to be coming together as pieces of the puzzle began to emerge.

"There wasn't one." Elliot told them all. "As a matter of fact the doctor was present and signed the death certificate."

A woman came from the forensics lab and told them that the wig from Jessica's apartment matched with the samples of hair clutched in all the victims hands Flower, the Jane Doe as Nadine, and Cutter.

Elliot told him that was it as Levy stated that Jessica aka Jose was involved with two murders possibly three. Christian also included the fact the Jessica tried to kill Susan Bates as well.

"But yet Susan said that Jessica/Jose was going after Ana. Christian you have me all screwed up with this." Elliot explained, trying to make sense of everything. "I know it seems as though the pieces are all fitting together but it just doesn't seem possible to me. I mean you are telling me that Jose faked his death, came back at Jessica putting on a wig and faking all of us out. It just seems like a stretch to me." Elliott said, trying to make sense of it all.

Suddenly they heard Carrick chime in. "If my son says it was Jose, then listen to him." But Ray went after him saying that it was his fault for all of this mess.

Back at the lighthouse, Ana came face to face with Jessica. Her face looked a little weird as she said it was hard to put on her make up without a mirror. They went back into the light house as Ana told her she couldn't keep her like this.

"Are you afraid of me?" Jose asked her in his Jessica voice.

"No. I believe that you really care about me."

"I think about you all the time."

"That's nice, Jessica. But seriously, I think it's time I get back to Christian."

"What can Christian give you that I can't, my dear?"

"Jessica, I realized that you have feelings for me and I'm flattered, I really am. But I'm in love with Christian. Plus I know what you did to my HIV results. I know it was you that changed them. I also know what you did to Susan."

"Are you finished?" Jessica asked.

"Am I right?"

"One of the things that attracted me to you is that you are very bright and clever. As a matter of fact, I have done those things you said. I've done more...plenty more." He told her, looking in her eyes. Ana couldn't believe it! She didn't want to believe that Jessica would do this to her.

"Who are you?" Ana asked her/him.

He began walking closer to her as he was dressed and sounded like Jessica. "What's the matter dear? Are you not impressed that I would do such things to be close to you," in his Jessica voice. He still hasn't revealed who he truly was to her and was having fun playing with Ana. He backed her against a wall behind her as he put his hand out above her head. "Do you remember all the great talks we had just between the two of us.

"How could you do this to me?" Ana's voice was shaky. "I thought you cared about me. Why would you do this?"

"Your patient number was 11937, I would have done it a third time except someone came in and made me drop the vile." Ana moved from the wall and began to walk away from him again.

"Jessica, I befriended you when no one else would. I stood by you because you had been through the same thing as I did."

"Yes, I do recall you telling me all about your experience with Jose. You gave me a blow by blow description of that night. But the more I thought about your story, you weren't really raped at all. That you really wanted Jose."

"No!" Ana screamed at her. "That's not true! How could you say that to me!" she screamed at her as Ana went after Jessica.

At the police station Ray and Carrick continued to fight. Elliot pulled his dad off him and Carrick began to say that he knows he was to blame for what happened. But now was the time for them to pull together for Ana's sake. Carrick tried to talk with his son, but Christian turned away from him. He suggested that maybe if they compared Jessica's prints to Jose's they would have a match. They were all thinking that if Jose had fingerprints on file they could easily match it up.

"Cutter took some," Ray told them, getting their attention. "It was when Ana and Jose had just began dating and they went to the country club pool. They were fooling around in it when Cutter caught them, he took them in and Cutter was trying to scare Jose from his poor attitude as he fingerprinted him."

Christian was beside himself; just the very thought of Ana being that intimate with anyone else before them drove him crazy.

 _Ugh! The thought of him touching her made me sick to my stomach. Now it's possible he has her._

They went to check Cutter's office to see if he had Jose's prints. Elliot told his dad not to do anymore to Carrick.

"They believe you son," Carrick said to Christian. "And they should."

He turned to his father and looked at him angrily. "What are you doing here, anyway. I told you I didn't need or want your help."

"Now is not the time to turn your back on me. I could help you out on finding Ana." Carrick told his son.

"What do you think you could possibly do, huh? Besides that, it was your fault that Jose escaped prosecution. If it weren't for you, she would be with me right now. I am never ever going to forgive for that!" Christian yelled to him.

He went to Ray, telling him he was sorry for all of this. Ray grabbed Christian telling him it wasn't his fault and that he knew how much Christian loved her. The two men shared a hug. Carrick stared at the two of them. He hated that Ray had a closer relationship to Christian than he did. But he also knew it was his fault.

At the lighthouse, Jessica was telling Ana that it was her than did those things and more. She also told Ana that she was not raped by Jose after all. Ana went on the attack telling her it was true and that she didn't want Jose in that way. Ana stopped fighting against her as Jessica told her if she calmed down, she would let go of her.

"I know why you did all those things, Jessica." Ana told her.

"Why is that?"

"I think it's because you wanted me all to yourself. I think you may have a crush on me and that's why you did all of those things."

Jose turned Ana to look at him. "You think I have feelings for you. That I'm some kind of a lesbian? Well, Ana, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm no lesbian. Far from it actually."

"Then why? I don't understand why are you acting like this," Ana's voice is very shaky.

"I did it all because of you. Ana, you brought this all on yourself."

"I still don't understand…"

"Let me explain it to you. I was raped. I was raped and ruined by you," he growled to her.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Do you remember when we were looking for a disgruntled employee?"

"Yes, I know but we couldn't find anything."

"But there was, Ana. I was right in front of you the whole time."

"How? You're not an ex employee," Ana told Jessica. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You have done plenty and now you are going to pay for it like the others did. The rapist on the docks, Patrick Cutter, and your step mother Nadine."

"I...I…" Ana started to say but couldn't get the words out.

"That's right, you had no idea that Nadine was dead."

"No. She went to Florida, she isn't dead." Ana told him.

"Wrong again, sweetheart. Nadine got a little too nosy, she found out about me before leaving. She came into my apartment and snooped around. She found the test results that I changed. So I had to kill her."

"No! No! It can't be true! I don't want to hear anymore!" Ana yelled as she covered her ears.

At the police station, Christian, Ray and Carrick were waiting on them to find out if Jessica really was Jose by using finger prints. The forensics lab person told them about more information on the Jane doe they found at the docks.

She explained it was a homicide, killed by a blunt instrument on the head. She described Nadine and gave them the woman's personal stuff they had in the folder. Cleary began going through it just as Levy came back with the prints.

"I got them!"

"Okay run them against Jose's…" Elliot began to say.

"Already did. They're a perfect match." Levy told them. "Jessica Martinez is Jose Rodriguez."

Christian didn't want to believe that Jose had his fiance, but it was a reality. Elliot didn't know how Jose could fake them out for so long, but Christian had an idea how. Back at the lighthouse, Ana kept asking Jessica why she did all of those things. Jessica was ready to reveal who she was.

"It's time to reveal my true identity," he said, removing of his wig. Ana eyed her as the layers started coming off.

"Oh my god," she was saying.

He began to remove his prosthetic face off revealing his face to Ana. He looked back at her with a big smile on his face.

"Now do you understand, Ana?" he asked her in his now normal voice.

"Oh my god. Your Jose," she said to him in shock.

 **A/N: Hey all, I have never written anything like this before. So now you all know the truth. Jose didnt die, he has Ana. Also there will be a mention of the supernatural/spiritual realm stuff going on. I will have a sketch of Jose in my Karen Cullen Grey group and it will be under this title.**


	2. Chapter 2: It can't be

**Ch 2: It can't be...**

Susan and Nick were waiting on word about the arrest of Jessica. They hoped the police arrested Jessica and put her behind bars by now. Christian was walking through the hallway at the hospital.

He came to tell them the news about what was going on. Before he went in Susan's room he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. They greeted him as soon as he walked in through the door.

"Hey, where's Ana? It looks like you've been up all night," Nick stated to Christian, who went to hug Susan.

"How are you doing, Susan?" he asked.

"I'm good," she told him.

"So what happened? Did it take all night to arrest Jessica?" Nick asked.

"Um...actually, when we got to the club she wasn't there. As a matter of fact, Jessica never existed," he told them both.

Nick shook his head. "Like hell she didn't...what do you mean she never existed? She tried ruin our lives, she tried to kill Susan."

"No, Jose Rodriguez tried to kill Susan and now he has Ana," he told them. They both looked back at him in wonderment.

Back at the lighthouse, Jose had stashed them both there. She just found out that Jessica was actually Jose.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening," Ana said, crying out. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to your old boyfriend after all this time. Especially after all the work I did to be with you."

"It can't be real, god please make it not be real," Ana kept saying.

"I faked my death so I could be with you. I have to say you look really, really, good, Ana," Jose told her as he got closer to her. Ana kept trying to push him away from her. "Calm down, Ana, this would go a lot smoother if you didn't fight me so much."

"How did you do it? Christian said that there was a doctor on the docks with you and pronounced you dead," Ana told him, but gasped as she realized how he got away with it.

"It's pretty easy to come back from the dead when you pay a doctor to fake your death. My sister helped me so I could start over again. Aren't you glad to see your boyfriend's back?" Jose asked, as he went towards her.

"Get away from me!" Ana yelled to him, as she finally was able to get out of his clutches.

"There you go again, playing hard to get," Jose said to her. "I kind of like that about you, Ana."

Ana ran around in the lighthouse trying hard to find a way out. She went up the stairs and realized she was trapped. She had no way out. He followed behind her.

"You can run but you can't hide. Ready or not here I come!" he yelled to her.

Nell and Elliot were at Jessica/Jose's desk. They were hoping to find any clues to where he had Ana. She sat down at the computer looking through documents and or receipts but was coming up empty.

Elliot was berating himself on the clues that were all around them before. He thought about the time Ana's car got bashed in and how vague Jessica was with her description. Elliot couldn't believe that this whole time Jose was right in front of them and he didn't see it. Nell told him not to be hard on himself as no one saw it coming.

Christian was in the hospital visiting Nick and Susan as he told them about Jose. Nick couldn't believe that Jose was the one who posed at Jessica. Susan also said that would explain how he overpowered her that night in Ana's room.

"How could we not know that Jessica was Jose?" Nick asked.

"He fooled everybody Nick. My cousin Jack Jr wouldn't of known that she was a he if he hadn't of examined her after Ana hit her with the car."

"I never would have dreamed that Jose would go that far," Nick told Christian.

"That's just it, nobody did. The man is a sick twisted man. You were very smart to stay by Susan's side and I would keep doing that if I were you."

"But there has to be something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, there is. You could man the phones for me."

"You got it. What else?"

"You could call the TV station and find out about his so called death. I know the police are looking into it on his sister and the doctor who faked his death certificate."

"No problem. I think I may can also help in other way too," Nick told him.

"Anything you can do would be amazing."

"There is a guy who deals with these sort of things psychology stuff, maybe he could tell me why Jose is doing this and what he might do next."

"Okay that would be great. What if she's already…" he couldn't even finish that sentence.

"Christian, don't think that way...you have to think about her coming home to you." Susan told him.

"How can I not? I mean he...she...Oh god, the things he could be doing to her!"

"No, no, don't think about it. You can't give up hope," she told him empathetically.

"I have no idea how I could live a life without her…" Christian replied with tears in his eyes. "I love her so much that it's killing me knowing he has her. We were supposed to get married next month! How is this happening?" he yelled. "I wanted to see her walk down the aisle to me, slip a ring on her finger and have kids… if I lose her….

"Christian, you will have that with her…." Susan started saying trying to comfort him.

"You don't understand. If Jose has her somewhere, there is no telling what he is doing to her this moment. He was the one who raped her. I can only imagine the things he is doing to her right now," Christian cried out, with tears streaming down his face. "The fact that I can't be there to help her is driving me insane."

Nick went by his fiance as Susan began to tell Christian that where ever Ana is she isn't alone. That Ana has him hidden inside her heart and that love will bring her back, just like Nick's love for Susan brought her back.

"Listen to her. She knows what she's talking about."

Back at the lighthouse, Ana was on top deck screaming out for help. She was hoping someone could her her cries. "Please, somebody help me!" she screamed out.

"Scream all you want, Ana. No one can hear you. I chose this place well." Jose told her. "It's just you and me, so let's make the most of it."

"I'd rather be dead, than to let you touch me again," Ana gritted out.

"Don't move," he commanded, as he went for her. He knocked her down and was on top of her. He pinned her hands above her head trying to keep her immobile. But Ana remembered some of the self defense and used it on him, making him loosen his grip on her.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled to him. She ran around the top of the lighthouse trying to escape him.

"Come back here you bitch! I'm not done with you yet!" he yelled. Ana slammed the door into him as she went back down into the lighthouse. He went down after her as he locked the door to the stairs. "You stupid little slut! You're mine, Ana, all mine." Ana kept crying as he told her that she needed to calm down because she wasn't going anywhere.

Back at the Grey office, Cleary and Elliot were at Jose's desk hoping to find something that would lead to where they were. He got a call from Levy telling him he found the doctor that faked Jose's death. Now they just had to find his sister Cassie.

Ray arrived at the office wanting to help his son find his daughter. Elliot didn't want him to get involved at first but relented and told him to look in the trash bin to see if he could find anything in that. Christian arrived and wanted to know what they found so far. Elliot told him nothing so far.

"But we did get a hold of the doctor and we hope his sister is not far off." Elliot told him.

He picked up the phone and realized that Jose had her on speed dial, he knew now how to find her and to bring her in for questioning.

"This whole business of Jose parading around as Jessica makes me think he acted alone and that frightens me," Elliot to them.

"That's what I'm afraid of too. He doesn't want her for ransom, he wants her to pay a different kind of price." Christian told them all.

Back at the lighthouse, Jose slammed Ana down onto the bed. He told her to stop fighting him on this and that it would ruin his plan.

"What plan?" she asked.

"You seriously don't think I wore makeup and pantyhose just for the fun of it do you? Jessica was just a cover for me to get to you."

"Yeah, well, I liked Jessica. I tried to make her feel loved and wanted didn't I?"

"You were an angel," he told her.

"I included her in everything I even told her my most private thoughts."

"Yeah I remember you and your boyfriend doing the wild thing in front of the fire," he told her.

"So why are you going through all this trouble? Is this all part of some twisted joke?"

"Oh Ana, you are too much. But I think we've talked enough. I must go, I have things to attend too. See you later," Jose told her as he locked her in the room of the light house.

At Grey Enterprises, they were all working down the the basement area where financing was. They were at Jessica/Jose's desk trying to find something that would lead them to Ana.

"I just had a thought, if Jose was really going to lead us to Ana, maybe we really need to start thinking like him." Christian suggested.

"Okay, so tell us what you're thinking." Elliot told him.

"Jose was a computer wiz, right? I think the answer would be in his computer." Christian stated.

"Let's give it a shot. But wouldn't he use a password?" Elliot asked.

Christian got onto the computer and began to turn it on. As soon as it was one it needed to a password. He tried the name Jessica but it didn't work, so he tried Jose and still nothing. But then he decided to use Ana's name and it let him in.

Ana was walking around all alone in the lighthouse. She began talking to herself.

"The fog is too thick to see the yacht, but I know you are looking for me Christian," Ana said outloud. "I can sense it." As she sat in the corner, she could swear she heard his voice.

' _Oh, Ana, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. When I watch you sleep at night, I see the beauty shining through. I've seen the way you dealt with the rape and you come out on the other side a winner. That's one of the things that I love about you. Your strong and courageous, I've never known anyone like you before. I love you, Ana. I always will.'_

"I love you too, Christian." Ana said back to herself.

She went to sit on the bed that was in a room in the lighthouse. Ana was thinking about Christian, and their life together. She made a vow to herself she would get out of there and get back to him.

"Christian, I promise you, I will make it out of here and come back to you. I refuse to become a victim again."

At the Grey office, Christian was on Jessica's computer and typed in Ana's name and it let him in. He clicked onto a video. It had Jessica's face at first and warped into Jose's.

"Ahhhh you found me out! Good job, Christian. Today Jessica is being played Jose. That's right, I'm back! I also have Ana. Where you ask? Stay tuned." As they watched the video in awe.

They all went back to the police station talking about the video that Jose had made. Elliot wanted to make sure that it all stayed under wraps. Christian got angry with him.

"Elliot, do you really think that I would do anything to jeopardize our finding Ana? Do you?" he asked, angrily.

"We just have to be careful is all…" he started saying.

"Look, you two. We have to work together in order to find your sister and your fiance. We will find them. In the meantime, I'm going to find out if they found his sister." Cleary told them as she left the room.

"He's laughing at me," Christian told Elliot.

"No, he's laughing at all of us."

"There is no telling what he is doing to her," Christian growled out.

"Christian, you can't think like that," he told him.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me your weren't thinking the same way."

"I can't allow myself to think that you and neither can you. We will both go crazy."

"I just wished there was something I could do."

"Let me tell you something, that Jose is a sob, he will do something to slip up. All criminals do."

"Do you really believe that? Or do you have to believe it?"

"Both, I guess. I'm going to check in with the computer software, you just hang in there."

Christian held his cup of coffee in his hands. He went to sit down in one of the chairs as he began wondering all kinds of scenarios in his head that Ana must be going through. His cup slipped out of his hands as he prayed for her.

"If there is a god out there, please, please, please help Ana. I have no idea what he's doing to her but please protect her. Help us to find them to get her safe again. Please Lord, just help us," Christian begged. "Amen."

Ana had found a nail file and was using it to try unlocking the door. But it was no use as it broke off on her. She thought of another way.

"Maybe I could throw a chair through the windows here and I could climb out," she told herself outloud.

"You wouldn't want to do that, Ana. You could hurt yourself very badly," Jose told her as he grabbed her and pulled her towards him as she pushed him off.

"You're going to hurt me anyway, so what's the point," Ana told Jose back.

He laughed at her. "What I'm going do to you won't hurt you my angel. In fact, I will do the complete opposite. Now come here," he commanded her to the bed.

"No. I'm not going to let you to intimidate me, anymore!" Ana yelled back.

"Is that so?" Jose questioned, staring at her.

"What are you going to with me?" Ana asked, looking Jose in the eyes.

"It's always about you isn't it?" he asked.

"Well, isn't it? You wanted to get back at me for calling you a rapist, which you are. Did you think I wouldn't find out about that girl in Florida? Christian told me all about her. He told me you said she was a tease, and you took her back to your place and raped her just like you did me!" she yelled at him.

Jose went after Ana, as he held her hard against the wall, wrapping his hands around her throat.

"Shut up! I did no such thing! You wanted it! I know you did," he replied, gritting his teeth and released his hand from her throat. "I heard you telling your friend Mia that you were going to have sex with me that night."

"You heard that?" she asked him. He nodded. "That was a private conversation. Yes, I admit I was going to sleep with you but I changed my mind and you knew that I did. I told you no."

He pushed himself away from Ana. "That's not true! I know you wanted me you were just scared because it was your first time. You only told people I raped you because you wanted Christian. You wanted to be a virgin again for him!"

"I can't believe I stood up for you. I must have been out of my mind to stick up for you!" she yelled even more.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"Right after he made me type up that memo on the office dating thing, I confronted Christian on his behavior. He was jealous of you. He hated the fact that you and I were dating and I called him out on it. I even told him that you weren't the kind of guy who played games on women but boy was I wrong. Once you had me you were onto the next woman. But you were the one who couldn't stand the fact that Christian and I had a past relationship. So you raped me to prove a point to him. You even pretended to be a woman and claimed you were raped just to get close to me," Ana cried out.

"That part you were right about. I did do all of those just to get close to you and it worked. But now is my chance to get even with you and loverboy." Jose told her. He grabbed a peanut butter sandwich and threw it at her. "Eat this. You will need your strength for later," he said, as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

Jesse was still in jail for the crime against Cutter. Though they had a lead that it was Jessica aka Jose, they still kept Jesse in jail. But his father wasn't too happy about and raised a stink on it until Levy told him what was really going on. He told his father he didn't want any harm coming to another person. As long as he knew that they knew he was innocent, he was fine to stay in jail until this mess was over. Levy made sure they would help with bail and get him out of jail quietly, he was fine with that.

Cassie walked into the police station as Elliot approached her. She recognized him as the man who dragged her brother out of town. Christian tried to cut in but Elliot told him he could handle her.

"Why is he here?" she asked.

"When was the last time you saw your brother?" Elliot asked.

"Am I being charged with something?"

"That depends on your cooperation with us, Miss Rodriguez."

"You don't have anything on me. I'd like a lawyer present," she told him.

"We have the phone records, so we know you have been in touch with him. Now how long has it been since you've heard from him?"

"That's impossible, my brothers dead."

"Is that right? Maybe this will change your mind. You will be charged with aiding and abetting a fugitive. Now unless you are willing to cooperate, I will arrest you."

"You helped your brother fake his death!" Christian yelled at her. But Elliott told him to let him handle this as he backed away.

"I will give you one more chance here," Elliot told her. "We've been in contact with the doctor, he's already confessed to faking your brothers death. Detective Levy, meet Cassie Rodriguez," Elliott introduced Levy to her.

"Ms. Rodriguez, we have a few questions to ask you regarding your brother."

"I only wanted to help him. The Greys were trying to ruin his life."

"He raped Ana!" Christian yelled to her.

"I never believed my brother would do such a thing!"

"Well, you better believe he did it!" Christian yelled again. "He even murdered a bunch of people who got in his way!"

"Your brother has kidnapped Ana Steele." Levy told her.

"No, he wouldn't do that."

"He did it last night," Elliot told him.

"No, he promised me," Cassie replied.

"He promised you what?" Levy asked. "What did he promise you?"

Cassie began to tell him that Jose was leaving Seattle but he had some loose ends to take care of. Elliot told her that he stalked his sister for months. She told them that they were all wrong.

"Ask his roommate she will tell you," Cassie to to them all. "Her name is Jessica, she will tell you."

That's when they realized that Cassie really had no idea that Jose posed as Jessica.

"You really don't know do you?" Christian asked, quite surprised. "Let me show you something," he told her putting in the usb into the computer as he pulled up the video. Cassie watched the video as she saw her own brother turn from Jessica to Jose.

"It can't be," she whispered.

"He faked us all out," Elliot replied.

"No, no, this has to be a mistake. He wouldn't do this," she said, in denial.

"This was all a part of his plan to get back at Ana. He did this for revenge. He's got her somewhere and you are going to help us find them," Christian told her angrily.

"He promised me he wouldn't hurt anyone," she told Christian.

"He lied to you, Cassie," Levy told her.

"Jose would never do something like this," she told them. "He's not capable of doing what you all are accusing him of," she argued.

Elliot walked closer to her saying, "Come with me. I will show you exactly what your brother is capable of." He pulled her with him to the basement where the morgue was. He was going to show her a dead woman's body. As soon as they stepped into the morgue she told him she didn't want to be in there. "Your coming in and you will see what your brother did."

Ana was in the lighthouse and holding onto the locket that Nadine gave her a while back. She was remembering her stepmother.

' _This was a locket that your father gave me. It belonged to his mother, your grandmother. It's good luck and I wanted you to have it,'_ she said, giving it to Ana.

' _Thank you, Nadine,'_ Ana told her, while hugging her back. It was at the time when she got the first results of the test.

"Why, Nadine? Why did you kill her?" she asked.

"She was becoming a problem to me," Jose told her.

"How? She never bothered anyone."

"She became a snoop. She went through my stuff back at the apartment. Nadine also found your first test results, the one I changed. I couldn't let her get on that plane or she'd talk. So I had to get rid of the problem."

"So you killed her just because she tried to help me?"

"Yes. She was getting in my way of what I wanted." Jose bragged to Ana.

Ana became furious as she threw the picnic basket at him that had food in it still. "You bastard! You're nothing but a vile disgusting pig!"

"Go ahead Ana, tell me how you really feel. I do believe you said in the rape counseling group that I was a disgusting pig. Well, oink, oink, baby!"

"You're a lowlife creep pervert, that's what you are! I can't believe I dated you at one time!" Ana screamed at him more.

He started going after her but began hearing his mother's voice in his head again. "She's right, Jose. You're a disgusting pig!" the voice in his head said.

He coward down under his arms as he shouted back, "No, no, I'm not. You're lying!" Ana watched Jose as he began talking to himself, she didn't know what to think.

Back in the morgue, Elliot was showing Cassie a woman's dead body that they still hadn't found the identity yet. He told her that Jose crushed her head with a blunt instrument, wrapped her up and threw her in the lake.

Cassie looked at her as he was telling her that they have no idea who she was. The woman had a life with hopes and dreams like she knew she was married as they found a wedding band on her finger. They couldn't tell her family as she had not been identified yet. Elliot pulled Cassie closer to the body.

"Take a real good hard look because this is what your brother did." Elliot told her.

Cassie looked away and acted as if she was going to throw up. She realized what her brother was really capable of. As soon as they left the morgue she ran into the ladies room and puked.

 _I really had no idea that my brother could be that vile and sick. I knew he had problems, because of our mother and how she treated him. But I never thought he would kill someone. Oh god, as I threw up again!_

She rejoined them on the second floor. Nell handed her some water.

"Are you okay?" Nell asked her.

"Not really. It was horrible."

"Ms. Rodriguez, are you ready to tell us about your brother. Ms Steele has to be horrified right now." Levy told her.

"He will hurt her if she hasn't been already," Christian told her.

"Please, Cassie, you have to help us find your brother," Elliot told her as well.

"I have no idea where my brother is. I would tell you if I did. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Jose has been troubled all of his life. Even as a kid he did terrible things. He killed my little kitten once, I tried to get through to him. I tried to stop our mother, he wasn't always that bad. It was our mother. She treated him horribly, in her eyes he couldn't do anything right. I don't know how any mother could treat her son like she did, it was as if she hated him." Cassie told them all as she began to tell them about his past.

Ana herself was watching Jose as he had coward down under his arms. He began to talk to someone who wasn't there and she was confused on what she saw.

"You've been a bad boy, Jose, and you should be punished!" his mother's voice said to him.

"Cowards prey on innocent women. They trick them and they trap them, they give them drugs and alcohol to take advantage of them. You are the lowest lose around!" Ana screamed at him.

"Leave me alone!" Jose screamed at his mother and Ana. he grabbed Ana, shaking her telling her to shut up. "Shut up! Shut up! I said shut up!" He yelled going into a rage.

Back the police station, Cassie had just told them all how Jose had a bad upbringing and he was abused by their mother.

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for your brother, because I don't!" Christian yelled to her.

Cassie walked over to Christian. "My mother tortured him."

He turned to her saying, "That doesn't give him the right to do it to other people! People have problems with their parents. Kids are victimized everyday by a parent or a loved one, but someone how some of them manage to grow up without victimizing women and viciously murdering people! Don't even try to defend him as he isn't victim, Ana is!"

Cassie began crying to Christian. "I'm sorry-it's my fault too. I never admitted to anyone that I knew about the abuse. Not even to Jose."

"That doesn't make what he done any better," Elliot told Cassie.

"I know that. I know that Jose has done evil horrible things! There is no excuse, I just wished that I could make it all go away."

"Then tell us where he is," Christian begged her.

"I told you, I don't know where he is. The last time I saw him was right before Thanksgiving. I wanted to him to move back home with me but he told me he had a few things to do and he would meet me there. But he never came."

"You have to know something we can go on." Elliot told her.

"There is nothing."

Elliot asked her to start telling him Jose's likes and dislikes and they could go from there. She began to tell them his fascination with action packed movies and he sometimes liked to act out things he watched. She named off some foods he liked to eat and he liked to shop for electronic stuff and went on and on.

In the lighthouse, Jose heard his mother screaming at him in his head and then Ana started in prompting him to shake her and tell her to stop. He got his wits about him as he backed off. Ana began to understand why he was the way he is. She wanted to know if his mother abused him, but he told her to leave it alone as he backed away from her.

"Was your mother mean to you?" Ana asked him.

He continued to walk backwards away from Ana as he walked through the steel door that was there. He locked the door saying to her, "Just drop it Ana."

"You don't have to feel ashamed as you were a victim too," Ana continued saying with empathy in her voice. "Please, Jose, just think about what you are doing. Your giving in what your mother did to you and I know you would never want to hurt me," her voice began to get to him a little. "Please let me help you," she pleaded.

Ana didn't totally understand what was going on with Jose, but she thought she was getting through to him. Or she hoped. Jose began to look at Ana and told her they would talk about his childhood another time.

"I have something fun to do with Christian. I'm going to make sure he joins our little party," Jose told her.

Ana ran after him shouting, "Please, no, no, not him. Jose, please don't do anything to him," as she beat on the locked door. "Leave him out of this, no, please no!"

Back at the police station Cassie had just got through telling them everything she could about her brother. They told her thanks for helping them out. Christian asked her to go back with him to his office as he wanted to go over a few things. Elliot told her to please contact them if she did ever come in contact with him. She gave her word she would, as she followed behind Christian.

Nell mentioned to Elliot that the morgue trip really got to her. He said it did him too. Nell was holding the folder of the victimized women's stuff, she had forgotten about it until now. Elliot began opening it up to look inside. He was stunned at what he saw. Nell saw the look on his face.

"Elliot, what is it?" she asked.

He looked back at her stunned as he held the wedding band in his hand. "It can't be…" he whispered out.

"What?" she asked again.

"This ring belonged to my mother," he told her. He didn't want to think that Jose killed his mother, all that time they thought she was living it up in Florida. "Please tell me that the woman in the morgue isn't my mother," he barely said to Nell. She looked back at him horrified.

 **A/N: Poor Elliott, finding out about his mother's death. Tell me your thoughts. Hey all, I'm trying to make this story a better read by separating the locations with these****. If that is still confused to you let me know. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Guardian Angel

**Ch 3: Guardian Angel**

Elliot had just removed the contents from the envelope of the "Jane Doe" and saw the wedding band that looked like his mother's. He was astounded to learn that it was his mother's.

"No wonder we never heard from Nadine from Florida. We had wondered why she hadn't called us and now I know why. That son of a bitch killed my mother!" he yelled.

"Elliot, we don't know that for sure. We still have to identify the body, let's not make any assumptions yet." Nell told him trying to calm him down.

"Nell, you don't understand, if he killed my mother he could do that to my sister."

"You can't think that way," Nell told Elliot.

"I have to find out if its my mother or not."

"No, let someone else do it. You're too close to this, already. Remember what Cutter taught you, procedure." Levy told him.

"Dental records. Her dentist was Dr. Morgan, that will prove the body isn't hers, God I hope it wasn't her." Elliot told them.

Nell was trying to do anything she could to distract him as she told him that maybe they should look into the car rentals and go from there. They were trying everything that they could to find where Jose stashed Ana.

Levy had called the dentist and they curried over the dental records. He went to the morgue to have them identify the Jane Doe. After a few minutes they called him upstairs to give him the results.

He sighed into the phone. "Thank you for letting me know. Yeah, I will." He looked over at Elliot and he really didn't want to tell him the news. But he walked over to him as Elliot looked up at his supervisor.

"Hey, Levy, did you find out it wasn't my mother?" he asked.

"I wish I could tell you it wasn't. I'm so sorry about this, Elliot," Levy told him empathetically.

He got up from his desk asking, "Are you serious? That corpse down in the morgue is my mother?" his voice dripping with emotion.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Go ahead and take the day off and tell your family. Nell and I will keep looking into the case." Levy told him.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry," Nell said him as they shared a brief hug. He nodded to both of them and went home.

The station was only a few blocks from the diner. He walked over to his family's diner and saw his father closing up. He dreaded going in there but he had no choice. He walked in and greeted Ray. By looking at his son he knew it wasn't good news.

"Please tell me Ana isn't dead," he said to his son.

"No, Ana as far as we know she's still alive."

"Then why the long look on your face?" he asked, elliot.

"Dad, I have some bad news about mom…she's gone."

"I know that she's gone. She went to Florida."

"No, dad, she's… she's…"his voice trailed off.

Ray looked back at his son. "No...she can't be…"

"I'm sorry dad," Elliot told him as the two of them hugged. The both of them sobbed into each other's arms as they grieved for Elliot's mother and Ray's ex wife. Elliot had given his dad Nadine's personal belongings. He still couldn't believe Nadine was gone.

"I can't believe she's gone. It doesn't seem real. We were just talking about her the other day and now…" Ray was saying. "How did it happen? Was it a car accident?" Ray asked his son.

This was the moment he was afraid of. He didn't want to tell him how but he knew it would come out so he had too.

"Dad, she never made it out of Seattle."

He looked at his son, "What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't an accident. She was murdered. She was killed by Jose Rodriguez." Elliott told him his voice wavering.

"No, there's no way. She left town. You got to be mistaken."

"Dad she never left Seattle. We got her dental records and they identified her. It was mom. The jane doe we pulled was mom." They hugged again as Ray asked him again how it happened.

"It was a blow to the head with a blunt object," Elliot replied.

"Oh hell no!" Ray yelled and screamed. "Oh my god! Your mother saw a vision just like that and we didn't believe her. In fact we made fun of her and all this time…" Ray yelled out angrily.

"Dad, I don't think she suffered much. From what they said it was instant."

"Oh, man, that makes me feel so much better now! That son of a bitch raped my daughter, got away with it, he now has her but yet killed your mother?" Ray asked. "How does this shit happen?"

"Dad, it's not your fault," Elliot said, trying to comfort his dad.

"The hell it isn't! I left a long time ago and now I'm paying the price for it. That lunatic has my daughter out there somewhere why doesn't he take me!" Ray picked up a napkin holder and threw it through the door of the diner yelling, "Come take me Jose! Take me!" After he calmed down he told his son that they needed to find him.

"We have to find him before he hurts Ana. We have to Elliot."

"Dad, I promise you with everything in my being I will find this guy and he will pay for what he did to our family. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there for mom."

"Elliot, don't you say that. Your mom was very proud of you. Don't ever think otherwise."

"Dad, I will work night and day until we get Ana home. I promise you that. Jose will spend the rest of life in the slammer for what he did." Elliot vowed to his dad.

Kate came in from doing a job and she noticed that the door to the diner was missing glass, it looked broken. She went inside to see what was going on.

"Elliot, what happened to the door? Did we get robbed again?" she asked, looking at him.

He turned to his wife. She saw the look on his face and knew it wasn't good. "Don't tell me something happened to Ana? Oh no…" she started saying.

"Baby, I need you to sit down," he directed her to a nearby booth. "Ana was kidnapped by Jessica." He told her.

"Jessica is Jose," Ray told her. "He used Jessica as a disguise. Jessica was really Jose."

"Oh my god!" Kate cried out as he husband held on to her.

It was thundering and lightning and raining very hard. Ana was walking around within the room that Jose had her locked up in. He was setting at the computer typing away.

Christian and Cassie were at his office at Grey Enterprises as he was going through some files.

"I have to find your brother to get to Ana," he told Cassie.

"How? I have no idea on where to start," she told him.

"There has to be something to tell us about where they are. Your brother has a sick mind, we have to think like him."

They heard a beep from the computer, as Christian went to it. He went to see who was messaging him.

 _Who ever has slept with Anastasia Steele, sign in please?_

2_

When Cassie read the message, she couldn't believe how vile had gotten. "Oh my god," she said.

"Now do you see how sick he is?" he asked her.

 _Are you there, Christian?_

 _You bet I am._

Jose laughed to himself when he heard back from him. He couldn't wait to get started with Christian. Meanwhile, Cassie and Christian were waiting for his reply to Christian. Jose sent him a picture of him. He replied back to Jose.

 _I see you. Where are you? Is Ana with you and is she alright?_ Christian asked.

 _Let me ask the questions, Christian. I'm very good on the computer aren't I? Isn't that why you hired me, twice?_

 _Just tell me what you want and how I can get Ana back. I will do anything you ask for._

 _Do you honestly believe that it would be that easy. I didn't work hard on all of this for nothing. I call the shots, not you. That's the trouble with you Grey, always in a rush! You don't seem to enjoy the little things in life. Have you ever heard the expression, stop and smell the roses._

 _Fine. Just tell me what you want?_

 _That's the spirit! You will have to smarten up a bit if you want her back. It wasn't very clever of you to fall for Jessica's phone call at the country club._

 _I thought she wanted to confess to me on the things she had done._

 _Ahhhh yes, it was quite the dilemma wasn't it? Especially when my mannequin fooled you all. I had to get you out of there so that I could make my move. I was there the whole time. I even danced with her. Ana is quite the woman, Christian. I can see why you fell for her, she's quite the kisser at the stroke of midnight._

Christian repeated his words out loud. "That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!" He knew he needed to calm down so he took a few breaths.

 _Please just tell me that she's okay._

 _All I can say is this, she sure knows how to press my buttons. We've been having a great time together. Even more now that when we were together a while back. Especially the night at my place, oh wow! I never expected her to be so wild!_

Cassie read his message. "Is he talking about the night he…" she couldn't say the words.

"Yes. He is very delusional about what really happened," Christian told Cassie.

 _I won't get the police involved, if you'd just tell me where you are. I just want all of this to end._

 _How many times do I have to tell you, I'm calling the shots, not you! By the way did you like my Alfred Hitchcock prank. I bet the police just loved it! You better stay close to Elliott during the spring thaw. I left a surprise for him in the lake._

 _What do you mean?_ Christian asked him.

 _She was fish food._

Cassie saw that and yelped out. "So it's true! Oh my god, I'm going to be sick!" she yelled running to the nearest trash can as she puked.

 _Nadine pretended to help me by snooping around in my apartment. She found me out. I couldn't let my secret out so I had to make sure that didn't happen._

 _What did you do to Nadine?_

 _Seriously? I killed her months ago._

Christian sat back as he re read those words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jose killed Nadine? I couldn't even imagine what Elliot must be going through right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate heard the news that Jose was really Jessica. She couldn't believe that all that time she was around them that he was right under their noses.

"You mean to tell me he was around us all that time and we never knew about it?" Kate asked.

"Nadine apparently knew. Remember she was telling she was getting weird vibes around her? There was a reason for that."

"No, Elliot, that's impossible. She would have told us."

"She tried and we wouldn't believe her. And now it's too late," Ray told his daughter in law.

"Elliot what is Ray trying to tell me?"

"Sweetie, Jose killed mom." Elliot told her. "He threw her body in the lake."

Kate stared back at her husband, her eyes filling with tears. "No! That's impossible!" she looked at her father in law and asked him. "Ray, tell me that's not true." He looked at her with his sad eyes. "No, this can't be happening. No," she cried out as her husband held her in his arms. "No, not Nadine! Oh god!" she cried as her body shook violently.

Kate pulled away from her husband not wanting to believe it. "This has to be a mistake. They identified the body wrong. Please tell me they are wrong! She went to Florida, she's just having too much fun to call us!"

"Honey, we matched her dental records. Its mom." He told her.

"No way! You are telling me the same monster who killed Nadine has Ana!" Kate screamed out. "No! No!" she shouted, as she ran out of the diner and into the storm.

"Kate!" Elliot screamed for his wife.

"No, Elliot, let her go. She needs to work this out herself. I know it's hard, but she will be back once she lets it all out." Ray told his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the office, Jose had just revealed to Christian that he killed Nadine in a message. He hated the fact that he killed such a nice lady. Nadine was always so good to him.

"Now do you see what your brother has become?" Christian asked Cassie.

"They told me at the police station. But to hear my brother actually say that he killed someone, it's gut wrenching. Its real. He actually killed someone."

"He killed three people. Jose even tried to do away with Susan, my cousin's fiance."

"What are you going to do?" Cassie asked him.

"I'm going to break him and you're going to help me." He told her. "I want to you to tell him that you're here with me."

"No, I can't. You don't know what he's like."

"Yes I do."

"I mean with me. The last time I was here in Seattle, he almost hurt me. He scared me like when we were little kids. My mother would get on to him about it."

"I need your help, Ana needs your help. Please," Christian pleaded with her.

"I can't. He knows where I live. He would come after me next."

Christian heard a beep again and knew it was Jose.

 _By the way if you try to track me, I have taken precautions. I bought the most expensive equipment on the market. You paid me very well and then some. Are you ready?_

 _For what?_ Christian asked back.

 _Your instructions. They will be very detailed so pay attention._

 _Wait just a minute. I have a surprise for you,_ Christian wrote him back.

Cassie sat in front of the computer as she wrote out a message to her brother.

 _Jose, this is Cassie. I'm here with Christian._

 _How do I know it's really you, Cassie?_ Jose wrote out.

 _Its me Pinky. Remember you started calling me that in second grade. Don't be afraid._

 _I'm not afraid._

 _I told them about mother. They understand why you are the way you are. It's not all your fault._

 _Do you understand?_

 _I'm trying, Jose. But you've gone too far. You have to return Ana back. Don't make this any harder than it has to be._

Jose began to hear his mother's voice in his head again. "Don't make this harder on yourself. Come here to me now," his mother commanded. "Take your punishment like a man."

 _No! No! I hate you. You are just like her. I hate all of you. You will pay for turning your back on me!_ Jose wrote to his sister. _I trusted you but you were always like her, you never gave me a chance. No one did. Now they will pay for what they did to me. How could you defend him to me. Your a whore and a total bitch! I'm glad you're not my sister anymore! Take that Cassie. You're dead to me._

Cassie saw what her brother wrote to her and it scared her to death. She told Christian she couldn't do this with him anymore. She ran out of his office.

 _Your sister left and it's just you and me now._

 _Good. Because this is between you and me._

 _I will not do anything until I have proof that Ana is okay._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana was in the lighthouse holding onto the necklace that Nadine gave her. She talked to her stepmother, asking her to help.

"Nadine, I don't know if you can hear me, but I really need your help. I know that Christian is out there looking for me and he must be going out of his mind by now. Will you please let him know that I'm okay. You were always good at these physic things. Please just tell somebody that I'm okay," Ana asked her in a prayer.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kate had ran out of the diner after finding out that Jessica was Jose and that he kidnapped Ana and killed Nadine. She went to the docks angry. Kate stared out into the water as she screamed out.

"Whyyyyy? Why did you do this? How could you let this happen to our family! We don't deserve this! Nadine didn't deserve to die like she did." Kate cried out as she went down to her knees. "She was so full of love more than anyone I've ever known. But you wouldn't let her have that and took her from us! Now, that monster who took Ana, killed her. He's still alive, you let him live! How could you allow him to take Ana? Hasn't she suffered enough? Hasn't this family suffered enough? Answer me! I want an answer! Kate shouted out. She laid down on the wet docks as she continued to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the diner, Elliot was worried about his wife as she had been gone a while. Ray told him that she would be okay. His daughter came down stairs to him as she was scared. Marina heard her mother screaming earlier and wanted to know what was wrong. He reassured his daughter that it would be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Christian was waiting in his office for Jose's message as he waited for a reply. He sat and waited for a few minutes when he finally messaged back.

 _You are in no position to make demands. I'm in charge not you. I know you're used to getting what you want, but now you have to wait for me for a change._

 _Jose, I thought we had an understanding. That I do for you and you do for me. That's how it works._ Christian wrote out.

 _Wrong again, Christian. I tell you what I want you to do. Is that clear?_

 _Let me make myself clear to you, Jose. I will do nothing until I get reassurance that Ana is alive. Give me proof._

 _Whatever. I told you I was in charge_. Jose started writing, only Ana started yelling from the other side of the room. He closed down his laptop, leaving Christian without a response. Christian got angry and threw some of his stuff off his desk in frustration.

"Damn it!" he yelled out, as he ran his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes, took a couple of breaths to calm down.

XXXXXXXXXX

While Kate was lying on the docks, she saw something in the water. At first she couldn't make out what it was. She realized it was Nadine.

"Kate, I wanted you to know that Ana will be okay. I will watch over her until she can be rescued. Also tell Ray and Elliot that I love them and I'm okay. I'm happy." Nadine disappeared just as fast as she came. Kate looked up into the sky.

"Thank you, God. Thank you!" she told him. "I know now that Ana is okay."

Kate went home and her daughter greeted her when she walked through the door. She hugged her daughter then told her to go back to bed and she would be up in a few minutes to tuck her in. She turned to her father in law and husband.

"I'm sorry for running out like I did, I just needed to think," she told Elliot.

"I understand. We will get through this. I promise you."

She looked them both in the eyes as she said, "Ana is alive."

They both looked back at her. "You know where she is?"

"No, not exactly. But I do know she is alive. Nadine showed me and told me."

Ray sat down in a booth and his son and Kate joined him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I saw her…" Kate told them.

"What do you mean you saw her?"

"There was a bunch of lightning and there was this boat, it was being tossed about on the waves, and then it wasn't anymore. It was in calm water and headed into a safe harbour. Then all of the sudden, I saw Nadine." Kate told them.

"You saw Nadine?" Ray asked, his voice emotional.

"I saw her on the edge of the boat and she was alone. Ana wasn't with her. I felt so connected to Nadine, almost as if she was a part of me. I felt what she was feeling. It was such an incredible experience. Nadine is happy and she is looking out for Ana. She's her guardian angel. Nadine was very calm and at peace. She wanted me to know she would stay with her until we can bring her home." Kate told them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the lighthouse, Jose went to Ana and told her to stop her screaming for him. She told him to let her go. She told him if he let her go, she wouldn't say anything to anybody. He told her to stop lying to him.

"I'm not lying!" Ana yelled.

"The lighthouse is abandoned, Ana. No one is coming here so stop struggling with me."

"Fine, have it your way! But I'm not lying!"

"I will have it my way sweetheart. No one will come out here unless I extend an invitation."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Let me show you," he said, taking her to the other room.

Ana looked all around her and saw a bunch of electronic equipment. He told her he had been in touch with her fiance.

"You've been talking to Christian?"

"Yes I have. It's been quite interesting. You would like to see what I'm talking about don't you. Well have a seat. Login in and say hi to your boyfriend."

Christian was going out of his mind. He was waiting to hear back from Jose. He heard his laptop alert him as he sat back down.

Jose commanded Ana to start typing to Christian the only he would know about. "Go ahead and say something only he would know." Jose told her. Ana started typing to Christian.

 _It's me, remember the red rose at your uncle's cabin?_

Christian had a few tears slip as he wrote, _Of course I remember sweetheart. Where are you?_

 _Living proof that your sweet Ana is alive and well. I'm so glad to see the happy couple with lovely memories. We would love to cordially invite you..._

Ana knocked Jose down as she typed in a message telling Christian not to come that it was a trap. Jose grabbed a hold of Ana as he told her that was a big mistake. He shoved her to the ground putting his foot on her head.

"If you move, I will snap your neck, do you hear me?" he yelled to her.

"Y-yes!" Ana stammered.

Jose sent Christian a map and told him to follow the yellow brick road. _What's it going to be? Are you coming or not?_

 _Try to stop me_ , Christian wrote out.

 _Come alone. If you bring the cops, I will promise you there will no longer be a Ana._

The next morning, Jose went to a sleeping Ana and woke her up. He told her to come with him so she could watch something. Christian had made it to the place on the map. It was an old ranger station, Jose and Ana was watching him on the TV that Jose had set up.

"Your hero is about to make his grand entrance, but wait until he makes his exit. It will be a sight to see."

"Oh no...what are you up to, Jose?" Ana asked him.

Christian had arrived at the ranger station and he called out for Jose but there was no one there. He was looking for a place where he could have stashed Ana. While Ana was watching she could hear Christian calling for her. She so wanted to call out for him but she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her. He saw a tree like house and started to climb up. Ana was telling him not to go up though he couldn't hear her.

"Christian, please stop! Don't get in there it's a trap!" she yelled out, as she watched her fiance climb in.

Once he was all the way he heard a loud sound and a banner came crashing down on him! It read out: _Welcome, Christian!_ There was an envelope with his name on it hanging from the banner. He opened the envelope and it was a valentine card.

"Oh great! More instructions, I assume," he told himself. He opened the card and it had Ana's voice recorded on it. She yelled out help! "Oh my god. Ana! Ana where are you?" Christian yelled out. He lost his cool, and began trashing the place up!

He calmed himself down and started looking around the place for a clue to where she might be. Only he had no idea that Jose and Ana were watching him via TV they he had set up in there. Ana didn't want to watch anymore as she was terrified of what could happen to Christian. But Jose told her to keep watching as he thought it was entertaining.

Christian found a box, he grabbed a hold of it and brought it down. He was looking at it curiously. Only Ana knew it was something he shouldn't be looking at .

"What is that, Jose? Tell me what it is?"

"Just keep watching…" he told her.

"No! Christian, don't! It's a trap! Please don't open it!" she yelled at the TV even though he couldn't hear her.

He opened the box and it was empty. Ana kept saying to herself that it was empty but it wasn't over yet as Jose kept watching. Just as Ana was pulling away from him, he told her to look closer to it. Ana did and she didn't like what she saw!

It had a timer on it. The seconds were counting down fast as Christian realized it was a bomb.

"Oh, no!" Ana said. "Christian, get out of there! Oh my god," she cried out not wanting to see what happens to him.

Just as the bomb was about to explode, Christian tried his best to hide under something. It went off! However, it was fake! Jose had put in some rubber snakes that popped up out of it and with a sign that said Gotcha! Jose laughed at Christian. He thought it was funny as hell watching him. Christian got even more angrier as he started throwing stuff around in the tree house station.

But he started looking around even more and found some wiring. He grabbed a hold of it and followed it to where it would lead him. He looked up in a corner and saw a basket hanging over an object. He lifted it off the object that turned out to be a camera. He looked right into the camera.

"Starting right now, the game is over, Jose," as he unplugged the surveillance camera.

Jose looked at the camera as it lost its signal. He began to look at Ana. "That's where he's wrong. The game is just beginning."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, the Steele family came together to have a memorial service for Nadine. Elliot had asked Kate if she was okay and she told him now that she knows Nadine is at peace she is. She asked how he was feeling.

"I have mixed feelings. I don't think I will feel any better until my sister is found."

"I know...I'm worried about your dad. He hasn't said a word all day."

As Kate was looking down at the casket that held nadine's body, she was remembering the night the whole family came together to play poker the night before Ana got her first test results. They all had such a great time that night. We all thought Nadine was using her psychic powers in the game.

Ray was remembering when he and Nadine spent time at a bar and they danced to some country music. That had such a great time. He still couldn't believe she was gone. And Elliot was remembering a time when he was riding his bike and fell off and hurt his knee. His mother took care of his boo boo. They would all miss her, but they were glad she was Ana's guardian angel and that she would protect her.

 **A/N: So it seems Nadine was Ana's guardian angel, hence the name of the chapter. I wanted to put a little bit of spiritual realm into this. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4:Hostage

**Ch 4: Hostage?**

Ana and Jose had just watched Christian get fake bombed at the ranger station. She didn't understand why he was doing all of this.

"Why are you doing all of this to Christian? What did he do to you?"

"The bomb thing? It was a scared tactic for now."

"You said you were going to bring him here. Are you still?" Ana asked.

"I'm not quite sure. You seem a little too excited about loverboy coming here. There may be a change of plans. But for now you need to go back into your room." Jose was directing Ana back in the locked room when she thought of an idea.

Ana got into her head if she came on to Jose, that he'd leave Christian alone. So she told him that if he still wanted her he could have her. He laughed at her.

"That's great, Ana, but if I wanted you, I could have already had you. You're probably thinking why haven't I ravaged you already."

She looked Jose in the eyes. "I have to admit I have wondered why you brought me here."

"For the record, Anastasia, our one night stand wasn't all that hot. To be perfectly honest, you remind me more of an ice princess."

"Of all the nerve!" Ana shouted back at Jose. "Maybe I was that way because you forced yourself on me, you self righteous jerk!"

"Perhaps. But I think I will stick with blondes, they're much more enjoyable," he said, winking at Ana.

Ana started going after Jose by punching him in the chest, only he grabbed her arms and stilled her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jose told her. "But I did appreciate you offering yourself to me, but I'll pass for now." Jose told her as he held on to her arms.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Fine. Just stop fighting me and get back into that room of yours," he replied, as she went back to the room. "Also, I planned to share some things with your boyfriend. I'm just getting started."

XXXXXXXXX

Christian arrived the police station. He wanted to give his condolences to the Steele family about the death of Nadine. He didn't attend the funeral as he was dealing with Jose.

"I heard about, Nadine. I'm sorry for your loss, she was a great woman."

"Thanks. I tried calling you earlier."

"I have something to tell you. I've been in contact with Jose, via computer."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Elliot asked, upset.

"There wasn't time."

"The hell there wasn't. That son of a bitch killed my mother and now he has Ana. You can't keep information like from me, Christian."

"The minute you had contact, we should have been contacted," Nell told him.

"He told me not too. Look, I'm doing everything I can to keep her safe at the moment." Christian told them both. "I followed his instructions."

"What instructions?"

Christian told Elliot about the map Jose sent him. Elliot got upset that he didn't contact them to help out. But he told them it was a trap.

"Elliot, you have to understand how his sick mind works. If he seen any cops around, Ana would have been good as dead. It was a trap. See for yourself," Christian told him as he showed them the equipment. "He has a lot of video of me. Don't you get it? If he saw any of the cops there, Ana would have been dead."

"So there is video on there?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. I brought it with me to show you."

Elliot saw a valentines card and picked it up. "What's this?" he asked.

"Elliot, don't open it…"

He opened the card and he heard his sister calling for help on the audio that was recorded.

"The man is sick!" Elliot said to them.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Christian, you have got to stop playing into his mind games. You're only asking for trouble."

"If it's going to bring Ana back to me, I will play any game he wants." Christian told him.

Meanwhile all this stuff is going on, Carrick and Rebecca have been embroiled a custody fight for her kids. Actually the fight was between her and Paul. She was tired of waiting for her husband to relinquish the kids to her, so she sued him for rights to see her children to which she won.

Rebecca was very excited and couldn't wait to see her children again. Once court was over she had told her lawyer thank you for helping her. She told Carrick she would see him later. He stayed behind to talk with the lawyer.

"Mrs. Templeton, I think it's time you and I had a talk," he told her.

XXXXXXX

Ray was still at the graveside of Nadines. He sat and talked to her about what was going on.

"Nadine, I don't know how to handle all of this without you. I have all this rage and anger because Jose took my baby. Kate told us she saw you and that you say Ana is okay. If something happened to her I couldn't live with myself. Please do whatever you can to keep her safe until we find her," Ray cried, with tears streaming down his face.

XXXXXXXX

At the lighthouse, Ana was being put back in her room. She saw a tape recorder he was using to record his plans. She wanted to know what was on the recorder.

"I don't feel well...I…I think…" she started acting faint.

"Whoa! Take it easy," Jose told her as she sat down in front of his computer.

"I think I need some food," she told him.

"Always complaining! Fine. I will get you something to eat," he told her.

Just as he was grabbing her something she reached out and grabbed the recorder. He saw out of the corner of his eyes that she was doing something.

"What are you doing?" he asked, coming back to her.

"I think I'm going to be sick,' she said, pretending like she was going to vomit,

"Not out here. You can get sick in there," he said, taking her back to the room.

He placed her on the bed as she complained of being weak. He told her she was being a pain in the ass. Jose let her know he would bring her back a sandwich as he left the room and locking it. Ana leaned up as she held onto the tape recorder.

"Okay, lets see what you've been up to," she said to herself.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the police department Christian and Elliot were butting heads on how to find Ana. Christian vowed to him that he would do whatever it took to get her back. He left the station and Elliot ordered Nell to put a tail on Christian until his sister was found. He didn't trust Christian to call them for help.

Carrick was still in the courtroom with . He told her he wanted to talk with her about Rebecca. Since he was paying for the lawyer he felt the lawyer should know he he felt about the case.

"I wanted to be perfectly clear about what I wanted out of this case," Carrick told her.

"I'm not quite sure I follow. I got your friend what she wanted."

"Did you ask me what I wanted?" he asked.

"But I thought you two were on the same side," she replied.

"To be honest, I didn't want Rebecca to have access to her children. They belong with their father and his new wife."

"Oh, I had no idea."

"I want you to talk her out of this mess."

"If I don't?"

"Then you will lose the case," Carrick told her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Christian made it back to the office as he waited for word back from Jose. He figured he'd back soon especially after that wild goose chase he led Christian on. He heard a ding and read Jose's message that was coming through.

 _I have something for you to see. Are you man enough?_ Jose, wrote.

"Oh, you bet I am. Jose, you will be sorry once I get a hold of your ass. Let me see what you got."

Elliot came into his office and said, "Correction. We both will."

Christian looked up and saw his almost brother in law standing before him. "If we don't team up and work together, my sister could die. Is that what you want?" Elliot asked. Christian looked back at the screen.

XXXXXXXXX

Ana was in the lighthouse listening to the tape record that Jose had made. She heard how much Jose despised Christian. He talked about he he loathed him from day one when he first found out that Christian and Ana had a relationship once before.

When Jose had confronted Ana on her feelings towards Christian, she swore that she was over him. Jose had his doubts especially after how Christian acted seeing them kiss that one time in the supply room. Although, Jose loved the look in Christian's eyes when he saw them kissing.

' _I knew Christian was jealous, especially after I got Ana to kiss me in the supply room. It was perfect. I knew Ana was really bashful, but I knew that if I could get her in the supply room and share a kiss, then maybe we could go forward in the relationship.'_

"Oh, that asshole! He planned that kiss in the office supply room; he wanted Christian jealous! That lowlife creep!" Ana said, outloud.

"What did you say?" Jose asked from behind her.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself, that's all."

"Oh dear! Jessica used to talk to me too and it drove me crazy!" Jose said, laughing. He saw the look on Ana's face like he was crazy. "I'm only kidding. Lighten up, Ana. Come take a look!"

Ana followed him out of the room and into where he had all the electronics setup. "What's going on?"

"Hmmm let's see. A little show. I recorded the temper tantrum of Christian at the ranger station and I was going to send it to him once he logs on."

"Your loving this aren't you?" Ana asked him.

"Why wouldn't I? After what he put me though, it's payback time."

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the Grey offices, Elliot walked in on Christian as he awaited words from Jose. He did, but he didn't want Elliot to know.

"What do you want?" Christian asked him.

"I came here to make peace with you, Christian. We are going to be related soon once you and Ana get married. We need to learn to work together here."

"Elliot, you don't get it. I'm trying to protect you here. Think about it. Jose can't stand cops, he has proven that by killing Cutter. Do you think he would think twice on going after you? No, he wouldn't."

"I appreciate your concern, but, we need to protect Ana. That's who is most at stake here. "

"Do you think that I don't care? I love her more than anything in this world. I didn't think I would ever love again like that. Ana is not only my fiance, but she's my best friend. I wouldn't be here in this office if it weren't for her. She was there for me from the beginning and I damn sure will be there for her through this mess."

"I get that. But you have to understand, I have been trained to read people like him. I know what he's trying to do here. He wants you alone without any help so he can get to you. Let me help you, Christian."

"Okay, fine. When I hear from him I will let you know," Christian replied as he kept looking at the computer.

Elliot noticed he was acting nervous. "You've heard from him already haven't you?" he questioned. He heard a ding coming from Christian's computer as he went to see what was going on. He read the message, then he told Christian to answer him.

Christian walked over to the computer and sat down as he started typing back. Show me what you got. Jose sent him the recording of Christian at the ranger station. Elliot watched it as Christian told him that Jose only wants him.

"That's how sick and twisted the man is, Elliot. But if this is what will bring Ana back to us, I will give him what he wants." They continued to watch the video until it was over, then Christian wrote to him.

 _I have done everything you want. Now it's your turn._

 _Ahh yes, I have missed that smug attitude. Remember one thing, if you bring outsiders into this, it would lead to a fatal mistake with Ana._

Jose turned off the laptop and unplugged it, taking Ana back to the room. She asked what he was going to do with Christian, but instead he told her he'd be back, locking her in the room.

XXXXXXXXX

Christian told Elliot that there was no way he was going to risk getting the cops involved. They heard a knock on his office door, Elliot hid so who ever it was could come in.

Mandy came into Christian's office needing help with something. He told her he couldn't do anything right now. When she said something about getting Ana's help, he told her she wasn't there. Mandy made the comment that no wonder work wasn't getting done as no one was there.

"I guess that's why I see everything here is a mess. No one is doing there jobs. Even Jessica is missing from accounting. Though, I guess if I had stolen money too, I would be hiding as well."

"Just forget about it for right now," Christian told his sister trying to walk her out.

"Wait just a second. I'm not going anywhere. Susan Bates isn't even here so I've called for a press conference."

"You did what?" he asked.

"Jessica's face will be plastered all over town as a crook who stole some money from us," Mandy told him.

"No, you can't do that! You will kill her!" he shouted. "You have to cancel the press conference now," he told her.

"As far as killing Jessica, yeah, I'd like to wring her neck. Why should I call of the press conference? What's going on?" she asked, while Elliot stepped out. "What's he doing here?"

Christian looked back at his sister. "I will explain it all, but you have to make the call."

"Now I see what's going on. You knew about Jessica so you called the cops to take care of it."

"Thats correct. Now make the call."

"As a share holder of this company I have a stake in what happens here. I will do no such thing." she told him firmly.

"I'm telling you to make the call, now!" He shouted.

"This is worse than what you are saying, isn't it?"

"What makes you think Jessica was on the take?" Elliot asked.

Mandy began to explain that as she was going through the financials, she noticed a lot of money missing from certain accounts. Most of them were made in Jessica's name. Though she couldn't find any of it she realized, that Jessica had stolen from the company.

"Okay, now that I have told you everything, you need to tell me what's going on." She told Christian.

"Well...um….the reason Jessica vanished from thin air was because she wasn't real." Christian replied.

"Pardon me?"

"Jessica was really a man named Jose. He disguised himself to stalk Ana and me."

"You have got to be kidding me," she told him, not believing it.

"It's the truth," Elliot chimed in.

"Now he is holding Ana hostage, so if any of this becomes public record she is dead. So will you make the call now?"

XXXXXXXX

Back at the lighthouse, Ana continued to listen to Jose's recording. She had learned that he stole lots of money from Grey Enterprises. That's how he was able to pay for all the special equipment in there with all the electronics. But then she realized he was having another weird episode as he talked about his mother taking the strap to him.

Jose walked in quietly and realized Ana was listening to his tape recording. He yanked it from her as she saw the look on his face. He wasn't too happy. Ana began to explain that only wanted to get to know the real him. Jose told her he didn't like snoopers, that the last snooper ended up dead. Ana begged and pleaded with him not to hurt her. She was doing everything she could to butter him up so he wouldn't go weird on her.

XXXXXXXX

At Grey Enterprises, Mandy had made her last call to a reporter canceling the press conference. She told Christian she couldn't believe that Jose paraded as a woman and kidnapped Ana. He told her that he fooled everyone and now Ana was paying the price for it. Elliot asked her to make a list of things that he bought with the company money. She told him she'd get right on it.

"Mandy, I'm telling you right now, no one should know about any of this. If word got out, Ana…" his voice trialed off.

"Believe me, I won't. I'm sorry to hear about Ana, I hope you find her and bring her back safely."

Elliot told Christian he was going back to the station and if he heard anything to let him know. Mandy went to her brother and told him that if he needed anything, he could come to her.

"If you could keep an eye on the company that would be a big help while I concentrate on getting Ana back." he told her.

"Sure, no problem. But I also think that …" she started saying but he interrupted her.

"You don't have to worry about Aunt Grace, she's concentrating on Nick and Susan these days." He told her.

"That's not what I was going to say. I think you should allow dad to work with you," Mandy replied. "I know you two have your differences…"

"Mandy, I appreciate your support, but dad is the last person I want to help me right now."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Trust me, this goes way back."

XXXXXXXX

Jose had went to the department store and picked up a dress for Ana. He was tired of seeing her in the spanish maiden costume she wore for the ball. After she had changed, he looked back at her. He bought a red slinky dress.

"That was an improvement. The color looks great on you. Now come here," he told her.

Ana came closer to him as he turned her to face the other direction. "What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Well, first, I'm just admiring the view," he told her.

"I thought you said that I was an ice princess, that's quite a change," Ana told him.

"What can I say? You're growing on me. Ana, I only said that because you have accused me of rape. I wanted to hear from you that I didn't actually rape you. You wanted me that night didn't you?" he asked, whispering in her ear. Ana shuddered from his touch but went along with it.

"Yes, I did."

"That's what I thought. You couldn't fool me, Ana." Jose told her proudly.

All of the sudden the two of them heard a noise coming from down into the lighthouse. He told her to stay there and not make a sound while he checked it out.

XXXXXXXX

Christian was sitting at his computer waiting to hear back from Jose. It was driving him crazy not knowing where they were. Mandy was doing everything she could to comfort her brother by telling him everything would be okay. Christian lost his temper telling his sister to stop telling him that. He was tired, strung out. All he wanted was Ana to be back with him.

"I know you want Ana back, you will get her back. With Elliots help you two will bring her back, I just know it."

"I'm doing this alone," he told her.

"Christian, you can't! You promised him, he is her brother. Besides that he's a professional."

"Mandy, he just came out of the academy for crying out loud! I'm doing this on my own!"

"I know you are tired and stressed out. But you have got to remain calm and let others help you in this situation."

Carrick came in and chimed in. "I couldn't agree more."

"What are you doing here?" Christian asked Carrick.

"I came to help you find Ana."

"When will you get it through your thick skull, I don't want your help. Just leave," Christian told him out of frustration.

"I can't leave knowing that my son needs me right now."

XXXXXXXXLighthouseXXXXXX

Ana heard the voices from down further in the lighthouse. She screamed out for someone to help her.

"Help me please! Someone please help me!"

Jose grabbed a hold of Ana and pushed her down onto the bed as he covered her mouth. He tied her up and taped her mouth shut.

"Looks like Ana has been a naughty girl who needs to be punished." He took his knife and went over her body with it. Ana's eyes were wide as she was scared. She had no idea if he was going to rape her again like the last time. "I'll be back."

Jose had went back down the stairs into the lighthouse to see what was going on. He saw two teens in there as they were kissing and making out. He was having fun watching them until the girl pushed the boy off from her. She told him he was moving too fast for her and ran off.

He went back up the stairs, into the room where Ana was. Jose got on top of her and screamed at her.

"I'm so tired of watching you girls tease the man. Everytime a guy gets close the girl freaks out and runs off. I watched these two horny teens going at it until the girl pulled away and ran of saying he was going to fast. Just like you did that night! I ought to teach you a lesson and kill you right now!" he growled to Ana.

Just as Jose was about to take his knife and cut her, he heard Ana whimper. She still had her mouth taped up. He saw the look in her eyes and backed away.

"No, no, no, this isn't how I wanted to handle it. I have to gain control back again. I need you to suffer even more. I got to do something ice princess. I will be back," he said to her throwing the knife. It landed right into the floor. He laughed as he knew he scared her at that moment.

XXXXXXXX

Carrick had come to Grey Enterprises to help Christian. He wanted to try and mend the fences between them. Mandy told her father she would keep him informed but he stayed wanting to talk to Christian.

"Christian, I wanted to help you bring Ana back. Is he communicating with you via computer?"

Christian really didn't want his dad there, but at this point he was tired of arguing with him. "Yes, he has. When he feels like it."

"Let me get in some experts and they could help with this sort of thing."

"Carrick, you don't understand. Every time he messages, he changes the number. It's impossible to trace. I've hired people to trace him, but when he changes numbers it's impossible to trace!"

They heard a ding as they all went to the computer to see what he sent. However it was more like a video. Jose had Ana, but her hands were still tied up and tape on her mouth.

"Hello, Christian, don't you think Ana looks lovely this evening? I think the style and color of dress looks great on her," Jose was saying. Christian saw his fiance in a red slinky dress and with tape on her mouth, he about lost it.

"I also put the tape on her mouth to keep her quiet, but don't you worry. I will remove it when I kiss her," he explained. "You know I have to say, I have been gentle on Ana, as I won't force myself on her…"

"Oh, Jose, I will show you force when I beat the living shit out of you!" Christian screamed at the video.

"I promise you, son, we will find them and bring Ana home to us," Carrick promised.

"You're a dead man, Jose," Christian vowed to him.

Jose ended the video by saying that if Ana felt more romantically inclined he'd be in touch. He put Ana back into the bed and tied her feet together, telling her he'd be back. Christian was sitting at his laptop and the video had just ended. He hated to see Ana like that, she looked so helpless.

They heard a noise in front of the office, Mandy went to check it out. She saw Boyce Fox who was the station manager at the Tv news station. He asked her what was going on and wanted to know about Jessica. Mandy told him that it was under wraps right now, and they would let him know later.

She went back into her brother's office as Boyce was still out there. He grabbed a file that had Jessica's name on it with Jose's name too. He took it with him as he read what it was about.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile; back at the lighthouse Ana had crawled out of the bed and hopped over to the knife that was still in the floor.

Ana managed to cut the ropes that were on her feet and hands, getting herself loose. She ran to the door trying to open it and some how it cracked open. But it had a latch with a combination to as she was trying to get out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Christian, Carrick, and Mandy were all waiting for Jose to contact again through the computer. Aunt Grace called the office while Mandy spoke to her. As she hung up the phone she told Christian and her father that she told them to turn on the TV and watch the news.

The newscaster was saying, "We are giving coverage in this special news bulletin. The police are searching for a man who had disguised himself as Jessica Martinez. The person's name is really Jose Rodriguez. We will continue with the news bulletin after a brief commercial break."

Christian couldn't believe what he was seeing. How in the world did that happen?

"As we continue this coverage, we bring you this news. We have learned that this man who dressed as a woman, killed this cop, Patrick Cutter. He was fired from Grey Enterprises and was thought to be dead. We understand that he went back to work under the name Jessica Martinez…"

Christian couldn't think straight, he needed this off the air now!

"Oh my god! How in the hell did this happen? Jose said no cops, if he sees this, Ana is dead!"

"Christian, I did what I said I would do. I called and canceled the press conference," Mandy was telling him.

Carrick asked her, "How did they find out?"

"I have no idea...wait just a minute. Boyce was just here a few minutes ago," she told them both.

Christian looked back at her angrily. "You told him? Why would you do that?" he yelled.

"I didn't. He asked about Jessica and I told him we weren't releasing the information. He must have seen or overheard us talking earlier."

"Of course, it had to be him," Carrick agreed.

"I will tear his fucking heart out!" Christian yelled.

Boyce had made it back to Towers where he and he wife were having dinner earlier. Leila who married him a while back had asked him to help her friend Jesse out of the mess he was in. He was still the prime suspect because they were keeping the Jose thing under wraps.

He turned on the TV as they talked about Jessica parading around as Jessica. Everyone in the restaurant heard the whole thing. The news caster was saying that the person of interest had been set free while they looked for the real cop killer. Leila was happy for her friend who was angry.

"How could you do this, you jerk!" Jesse yelled at Boyce.

"I did this for you. It seems you are in the clear." Boyce told him.

"I asked my husband to help you, okay?" she asked.

"No, it's not okay," Jesse told his friend.

Gia came up behind Boyce as she said to him, "You killed her."

He turned towards her. "What are you talking about? I killed who?" he asked looking at Gia.

"Anastasia Steele." Gia told him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jose happened to be shopping at a nearby mall. The same teen who was at the lighthouse earlier saw the picture of him on the news and yelled it's him. Jose ran away as the young teen ran after him. He tackled Jose to the floor but he yelled that he was trying to rob him. A security guard at the mall pulled the teen of from Jose as he dragged him away.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the grey office, Christian was so angry that he was going to go after Boyce. Mandy got in his way telling him not to do anything rash. Carrick agreed telling Christian he needed to stay there close to the computer.

"Don't you two get what just happened?" Christian yelled.

"Look, you have got to calm down son," his father told him.

"How can you tell me to calm down after what he did! Do you not have any compassion at all? I know you're only thinking about the company image aren't you?"

"Son, I know you're upset, but you have to let me help you," Carrick told him.

"You're only thinking about yourself dad!" Christian yelled, as his face was contorted with anger.

"I'm only thinking about your fiance at the moment and the best thing you need to do is stay by that computer and wait for him to contact you."

He was tugging at his hair in frustration. Part of him knew his father was right. He had to stay by the computer.

"Please son, let me handle Boyce. I will make sure that stuff makes it off the air."

"I agree with father," Mandy chimed in.

"Fine," Christian's voice cracked as he was full of emotions right now. "Do what you have to do."

"Don't give up son. Ana needs you more than ever right now," Carrick encouraged his son. "Mandy will you come with me?" he asked his daughter.

She hugged her brother and left with Carrick. Christian couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Ana.

 _She must be scared out of her mind. Did she know what was going on? I hated to think what he would do to Ana if he had seen the news._

XXXXXXXX

Ana was working really hard on trying to get out of the locked room. She was trying her birthday and nothing. She tried his and it still didn't work.

"Think, Ana, think. What would Jose use at the code? Oh no, it could be…" she said to herself. Ana used the date of the rape and the combination unlocked for her! She opened the door further and look to see if Jose was around.

XXXXXXXXX

At Towers, Boyce just had the station he managed to release information about Jose. Gia told him that it was supposed to be kept secret until Ana could be found. He told her he didn't know.

"Gia, I really had no idea that this was supposed to be kept quiet. If someone had told me I would have."

"That's a lie and you know it," Carrick told him from across the room. "You came in our office and overheard us talking about Ana. You knew exactly what we were talking about Boyce. Now get that crap off the TV or I will sue for obstruction."

XXXXXXXX

Christian was waiting for Jose to contact him when Nick and Susan arrived. Susan gave him a hug and they asked if she had been found or heard anything yet.

"No, not really," he told his cousin.

"No messages from Jose?"

"They only thing was a short video. He had her in a red slinky dress, tape on her mouth." Susan covered her mouth in shock as Christian continued, "he said he would take the tape off when he kills her," his voice cracked. "She looked so terrified," he started crying.

Nick grabbed onto his cousin and said, "You will get through this, trust me."

"I know...its just hard. This is driving me crazy that I don't know what to do anymore. I mean my father offered to help and I accepted it," he almost broke down. "Isn't that something? I've accepted help from him," Christian completely lost it as it body shook and tears came. Susan took him in her arms and held him.

XXXXXXXX

Ana was in the electronic room looking for the plug for the computer so she could send Christian a message. She finally came across it and plugged it in. She turned on the laptop and started typing. Christian, Nick, and Susan heard the ding as he went to the computer thinking it would be Jose.

 _Faith comes into our lives on four legs. Christian are you there?_

"It's Ana!" he shouted excitedly at Nick and Susan.

"Oh, Thank god!" Susan replied, as Christian typed back.

 _Yes, baby, I'm here. Are you alright?_

 _Yes but no time. He's holding me at…_

Ana realized that the keyboard stopped typing. Christian was saying, "Ana, please, tell me where he's holding you. Come back!" he yelled

"What did I do? Come on work for me!" Ana said to herself. She looked up and saw Jose staring back at her as he held the plug in his hand! Christian was panicking now as he realized that Jose must have walked in on her!

 **A/N: Uh oh...looks like Ana has been caught!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mind Games?

**Ch 5: Mind games?**

Christian was at the Grey offices, he had just made contact with Ana as she had typed to him. She was in the middle of telling him where she was when it stopped.

"Ana...please...come back. Tell me where you are." He waited and saw nothing. "Its Jose. He's caught her," he said to his cousin and Susan.

"You don't know that for sure," Nick tried telling him. "Maybe she just lost connection. That can happen sometimes. Don't think the worst cousin."

"Why did I type back to her?" Christian asked crying.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"She could have typed back where she was if I hadn't wasted time!"

"Don't do this to yourself. Your not to blame for this, okay?" Nick reassured him.

"Christian, remember, Ana is alive. She just told us that she is still with us. Now keep that in your heart because that's what she will do also. I know her, she is strong, and she will get through this." Susan told him.

Ana was looking Jose straight in the eyes. She knew that he knew what she had been up to. He yanked her into the room as he yelled and screamed at her.

"I'm sorry!" she told him.

"No, your not sorry. But you will be!" Jose growled to her. He let go off Ana and started yelling to himself. "How could I have been so stupid to leave you here on your own! I have to do what I set out to do," he told Ana. She looked back at him in fear knowing what he was talking about. "It's time that I do away with you once and for all," Jose told her.

Ana didn't want to die this way. This couldn't be happening, she had to think fast. She put her arms around his neck as she hugged him.

XXXXXXX

Later a teen who had seen Jose at the mall showed up at the police station and told them what happened. He told Levy and Elliot that he saw the man on the news.

He explained that he tried to catch him but he got away and that the mall security grabbed him instead and took him to a room as he told them what was going on. His mother accompanied him there. Elliot was terrified that Jose saw his picture, but Levy told him that this might be the break they needed. That he was somewhere close.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Jose had been furious with Ana about getting on the laptop and sending a message to Christian. He caught her before could she tell Christian where they were.

"I'm sorry, Jose. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. Please believe me. I didn't understand before." Ana knew that if she wanted to get out of there alive she had to make him think she wanted him again.

"I'm tired of your games, Ana," he told her.

"Your right. You are absolutely right. I have played games with you. I used to be a tease and it wasn't fair. I realize that now. Will you help me stop?" she asked him.

"Yes, I will help you, permanently." He told her.

"No. I didn't understand you before. I had no idea what kind of person you really were. We are responsible for what happened to you."

"We? Who's we?"

"Christian and myself. The two of us were very horrible to you. All you wanted was the truth and I wouldn't allow it to happen."

"What are you saying? I warned you not to butter me up," Jose growled out to her. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to more of your lies!" he told her, as he was about to leave her.

"Do you think I like feeling this way?" she asked him. "Do you? I hate that I did this. Me. I put this on myself." She told him and hoped that he would listen. He turned facing Ana. "I was wrong about everything."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking back at her. Jose wanted to hear her say it for himself.

XXXXXXX

Christian was pacing the floor at the office. He was waiting for anything to hear back from Ana or Jose. Elliot walked in and told them he had some good news.

"Jose has been spotted. A teen saw the news report and said something to him. But Jose got away."

"He saw his face on the news? How is this good, Elliot?" Christian yelled at him. "This is the last thing we needed right now."

"It's good news because he's been spotted. It also means that where he is Ana is too. He can't be far off."

"Christian you need to tell him about earlier," Nick prodded.

"Nick, please don't…"

"He needs to know about this. If you don't tell him I will."

"Are you withholding information from me again? If you are I will throw your ass in jail! Now tell me what you know!"

"Fine. We heard from Ana earlier," Christian told him.

"What do you mean?"

"She contacted us from his computer. She was in the middle of telling us when it stopped all of the sudden. He caught her Elliot! There is no telling what he'd doing to her right now!" Christian argued.

XXXXXXXXX

Ana was doing everything she could to stay alive at this point. She was also trying to convince Jose that she was wrong and he was right.

"I'm so confused about this whole thing," she said, her voice shaky. "That's what is troubling me, Jose, because if I had been wrong this whole time what does that say about me and what I've done to you."

Jose began walking towards her again. "If this is a trick…" he started saying to her.

"This isn't a trick. I mean it."

"How could I believe you, Ana? You treated me horribly. You told everyone that I raped you. You cause me to get fired from the best job that I've ever had all because your selfishness."

"I know...I regret it now," she told him.

"Say it, Ana."

"What? What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me that I didn't rape you. That it was all one big misunderstand between you and me. I want to hear you say it. Say it!"

Ana looked him in the eyes as she tried to remain calm. "I lied. You didn't rape me."

"Finally. The truth comes out. You only said I raped you because you wanted to be a virgin for Christian. Am I right?" Jose asked her.

"Yeah. You figured me out." Ana told him, trying to hold her own.

"Good. Now the truth can come out," Jose told her leaving her in the room.

Ana stood there shaking, her body felt like it was on fire. She dropped down onto the bed as she tears came streaming down her face. She felt so dirty and used all over again.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the grey offices, everyone was discussing the time frame from When Jose had left the mall and when he caught Ana on the computer. They realized it was within thirty minutes. Elliot wanted a map of the area to see if they could pinpoint where Jose had Ana.

By now Christian had been held up in the office and hadn't had the time to shave as he was starting to have an five o'clock shadow. He was growing weary as the days went by and they hadn't found Ana. He and Elliot were going through the files on his desk, hoping the missed something. He picked up a calendar and it had the first of January circled on it.

"That was the day Jose kidnapped, Ana," Elliot told him. He threw the calendar down in haste not knowing it was a clue.

"Damn it! I should have known!" Christian yelled, frustrated as hell.

XXXXXX

Ana was laying in the bed in the room of the lighthouse. She was looking at her engagement ring and how it sparkled. She slid the ring off her finger and realized she had to make Jose think she wanted him instead of Christian in order to get out of there alive. Her plan to trick him was set in motion.

"Good morning, Sunshine, how was your night?" Jose asked, looking at Ana.

She looked up at him and knew it was time. "Actually, I had a great night last night. I had a dream about you."

"Really? Or was it more of a nightmare," he told her.

"No, I'm being serious." Ana sat up and looked him straight in the eyes. "It all became clearer to me what needs to happen. It makes sense now. I need you to make my dreams come true."

"Oh, give me a break Ana. I know you're in love with Christian." He told her

"No, I thought I was in love with him but I'm not. I just was scared to admit my feelings for you," she told Jose as they got closer.

"So what you're saying to me, is that you are falling me for is that it? " Jose asked Ana.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I was blinded by his money. Ever since I had met him, I've been fascinated by his fortune. I wanted that for myself as I've never had the luxury to go buy things and not worry about the price. He gave me exactly what I wanted. But, I realize money isn't everything. I want more…" Ana told him. "You're very creative, Jose and that's what I want. Think about it. You created Jessica and everyone fell for it, including me. You, Jose, have a lot of talent that has been overlooked," Ana said to him very flirtatious.

"So, you really liked the fact that I pretended to be a woman to be with you." Jose replied to her.

"Jessica, was very important to me and she still is. I mean she became my best friend and so in a way that includes you too."

Jose's heart began to pound loudly. Was she saying what he was thinking. That maybe, they could actually be together.

"What do you want, Ana? What does that mean exactly?" Jose asked her hopeful.

"It means that I want us to start again but go slow. We will take it one day at a time. What do you say?" Ana said to him.

"Hmmm...this sounds very intriguing. I have to admit, that I'm quite surprised with these turn of events."

"I am too. But, I think we deserve another chance to get it right this time."

"You're right we do. So why don't you get freshened up a bit and we will do just that. But before we embark on our journey together, there is something we need to do."

"What's that?"

"You need to say goodbye to Christian."

"Why do we need to do that, we could just leave." Ana suggested, as she didn't want to get Christian involved in this.

"Because, I don't like having loose ends. Plus I want to see the look on his face when you tell him it's over between the two of you."

"That's fair. I'll say whatever you want. Let's just do it." She told him. Ana felt proud of herself because she managed to make him think that she wanted him.

Jose got on the computer and got ready to talk with Christian. He got the ping alerting him of a new message and Elliot joined him. But Christian was surprised when it was Anastasia.

"Hey, there, Christian. I wanted to let you all know that I'm okay first of all. After spending time with Jose, I realized something about myself that I didn't want to admit. I'm going away with Jose, he's not forcing me into anything, it was my choice to go," Ana was saying to him.

 _Ana what the hell are you up to? This is dangerous, whatever you're doing,_ he said to himself as he listened to her.

"I also wanted you to know about the rape...it never happened. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I was just confused because it was my first time, but Jose made me realize the error of my ways," she continued saying.

Elliot didn't know what to think of his sister. "He's brainwashed her!" he yelled.

As Ana kept talking, Jose came into the video and joined her with his arm over her shoulder. "Hey there, Christian, you had some woman there. Notice that I said had, past tense. How does it feel to be on the losing end? After all this time, Ana chose me yet again."

Elliot couldn't take hearing anymore. "That's it! I can't take it anymore. There is no way she would ever choose him. You can't believe this, Christian," he was telling him.

"Please don't be looking for me anymore. Tell my family that I will miss them, but this is the right decision for me and I hope someday you will be able to forgive me." Ana told Christian.

Elliot was saying out loud, "Ana, please give us a hint to where you are. Something we could go on."

"Okay, that's enough, you all will be hearing from us again we settle down. Ana wants to go somewhere tropical, and whatever she wants, she gets!" Jose said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Ta ta for now!" Jose said, as he cut off the video.

Elliot immediately got up and was angry. "This was too twisted for words! Tell me you didn't believe her, Christian."

Christian looked at his almost brother in law. "All I can say is that she is good!"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you see? Ana is doing all of this to protect me. That's just the kind of person she is."

"I'm not following," Elliot told him.

"It's an act. She's doing this to make him think she wants to be with him. She's in survival mode, Elliot."

"How do you know?" Elliot asked him.

"By hearing her words. The way she spoke about him. I know how much Ana despises Jose, especially after he raped her. She went through a lot of get to the point that she became strong again. Her keyword was I've seen the error of my ways through him. That was a clue to me, that it was all an act. It's like she is telling him he has all the power, but she's the one controlling him."

"Wait...I think I understand what you mean. The power of persuasion."

"Exactly."

"Okay. I'm going to head back to the station, but if you hear from either of them again you let me know." Christian nodded to him.

Christian was left alone at the office, until his sister came in. He told her about what happened and said that Ana gave a great performance, and he hoped it bought them some time.

"So, she's okay?" Mandy asked.

"She's holding up as best as I could tell."

"Wow. I don't know where she gets her strength. I would have dropped by now."

"I just want to reach through the computer and bring her back to me."

"I hear you, brother. But I do have to say that Levy has the whole police department searching for her and I know that our father is doing everything he can to bring her back to you."

He looked at his sister. "That's a nice sentiment. But this isn't about the family. This is between Jose and myself. That's the way the whole thing got started. I am going to give Jose exactly what he wants. The fight of his life." Christian told his sister.

XXXXXXX

Jose had locked up Ana again the room, he told her he had traveling plans to make. But what he really was doing is contacting Christian again to physc him out. Jose sent Christian another message saying that he was alone. Christian thought he had killed Ana because of her lying to him.

 _Ana is getting busy for our trip. Even though she doesn't want to see you, I think it's important to clear the air between us._

"Oh, what a coincidence, so I, Jose." Christian replied.

 _The instructions will be a little different, but you must follow them to a T._

Christian wrote back, _how do I know this is not another wild goose chase?_

 _You won't. But if you don't come you will never know. You must come alone. If I see anything suspicious in my video equipment, Ana is dead._

 _Fine, I understand,_ wrote Christian. _Where will I find you?_

 _Go to the corner phone booth on the fifth street. It's where Patrick Cutter got killed. Be there at 4:20 or be square._

Christian looked at his watch and it was three thirty. He didn't have much time. As soon as the message ended, Christian got his coat on. Mandy was concerned for her brother.

"Christian, you can't do this without Elliot's help."

"I have too. I have no choose. If the police come, she is good as dead. You read the message."

"I can't lose you now. I just got you back in my life." She told her brother.

"Mandy, I have to do this. I have to. It's the only way I can get her back."

"But, he could kill you both," she told him.

He looked her in the eyes. "It's a risk I have to take. Life isn't worth living without Ana. I can't live without her. This is the only way and I need your help. Don't tell Elliot." Mandy reluctantly agreed.

Just as Christian was getting to his car in the garage, he noticed someone watching him. He text Mandy, asking her to come down there. When she arrived he took her to the side telling her he needed her to distract the cops from following him.

Mandy dressed like him and got into his car and drove off. He watched and waited for the cops to follow her and they did. Once the were gone, he got in her car and took off. Jose came into the room where he had Ana. He told her that he had arranged a going away party for them.

"I arranged a meeting with Christian."

"Why?"

"So that we could say goodbye in person."

"Jose, that's not what I wanted at all. I don't want to see him ever again. I already told you that."

He wasn't quite sure if Ana was being serious with him. He really wanted to believe that she chose him over Christian, but he still had doubts.

"There really is only one way you could prove to me that you're really over Christian," Jose smiled back at her.

"I'll do anything you want." Ana told him.

"Good," he said to her as he leaned in and kissed on her neck. He whispered in Ana's ear what he wanted. He pulled back and looked in her eyes. "Think you could do that for me? Show your love to me, by making love right here and now."

Ana took Jose over to the bed as she straddled him. She unbuttoned his shirt as she used her fingertips over his chest causing him to hiss.

"Is this what you wanted?" she asked, in a breathy tone.

"Not exactly," Jose told her as he flipped her over to be underneath him and he kissed her hard.

Ana gasped out, and she did what she could by kissing him back. Jose was pulling up her dress and feeling her thighs, making her breath hitch. She hated the feel of his hands on her skin.

"Wait," she told him, looking in his eyes.

"I knew it! Your were playing me."

"No...I...I...just wanted to tell you something that I remembered about you from the beginning. I loved that you were always so romantic."

"What do you mean?"

"You would bring me flowers after our dates and leave me little notes. I liked that." she told him trying to stall from having to have sex with him. "I want to make love with you...but not here. I wanted to be to out of Seattle and out this place." Ana said in a sultry tone.

"I get that sweetie, I do. But I have to be honest, here. It's been so long since I've been with anyone. I just want you so bad," Jose told her as he kissed her again and laid her back onto the bed.

However; a timer went off, and it was time to call Christian at the pay phone. Jose got up out of the bed, leaving Ana in it while he went to call Christian. The phone rang a couple of times and Christian picked it up out of breath.

"Oh good you made it!" Jose said into the phone.

"I'm keeping up my end of the bargain and you keep yours and don't hurt her."

"Ahhh, such a noble man. I'll try not too but lets face it, she likes it rough," Jose laughed into the phone.

"Stop fooling around and just tell me where you are." Christian told him.

"Go to the docks and the end of the pier where Nadine died. I will call you there. Don't be late." Jose hung up. Christian did what he was told and ran to the docks.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the diner, Ray was doing everything he could to stay busy and try not to think about his daughter. Rebecca popped in to see how he was doing. He told her to go away at first but she refused to leave.

"I wanted to check in to see how you were doing. I saw the newscast about Jose...I'm very sorry about what's happening."

"Yeah, thanks. It's been rough. Elliot came by here earlier and told me they actually did a have a break when a young teen spotted Jose in town. So that's good right?"

Rebecca looked at her friend, she knew he was hurting. "Is there anything I can do for you? I want to help anyway I can."

"Just you being here is enough. How's it going with your situation?"

Rebecca shared with him that she and Paul did go to court and she won visitation rights. But, something happened and he canceled it on her. She told Ray that she was going to sue him for full custody. He told her good luck with that.

XXXXXXXX

Back in the lighthouse, Jose was calling Christian again. Ana opened the door and saw him on the phone. Christian made it to the phone totally out of breath.

"I'm here, Jose, now what?"

"So you are, very good."

"Just tell me where you are, I'm tired of playing games with you." Christian growled to him.

"Now now, that's no way to treat your fiance, or make that ex," Jose laughed at him. "You're next and final step is…"

"No!" Ana yelled at Jose. Christian yelled into the phone calling out her name. "Ana!"

Jose had the phone in his hand while he was looking at Ana baffled. "I thought you didn't care for Christian."

"I don't," she told him back.

"Then why do you care if I talk to him or not?"

"Because you lied to me. You told me you were through with Christian and now I see you playing phone tag with him."

"Jose! Jose, answer me!" Christian demanded into the phone.

"Will you just wait a minute!" Jose barked into the phone.

"If you do anything to her, I swear to god I will kill you!" Christian told him.

Ana was trying to convince Jose not to bring Christian there as she wanted nothing to do with him. She begged Jose not to tell him where they were. They stood looking each other in the eyes while Christian continued to yell in the phone.

While looking at Ana, Jose told Christian where to come. "The burned out lighthouse, 508. Don't be late." He hung up the phone.

When Jose mentioned the lighthouse, Christian just realized that the calendar had the exact clue to where they were. He left that location and headed to where they were at. Mandy was still in Christian's car, the cops pulled her over and realized she wasn't Christian.

Elliot was furious with her that she did this to them. Mandy told him she only wanted to help her brother find Ana. He told her that this little stunt could end up getting them both killed. She said she was sorry. Elliot told her that she was lucky he wasn't throwing her ass in jail.

Carrick had waited until they left out of the Grey Office garage and asked his daughter what that was about and if they had heard from Ana.

"No, we haven't heard from them yet."

"Where is Christian?" he asked her.

She looked away from her father as she didn't want to tell him. "Where is your brother, Mandy?"

"He's gone to find Ana."

XXXXXXXX

Christian arrived at the lighthouse. He couldn't believe that Jose would bring to her to place like this. He could smell the burnt stench that lingered. Christian walked around in the lighthouse and began calling for Jose.

"Jose, I'm here. I've done everything that you asked, now show yourself to me." He told him.

He came from out of the shadows. "Welcome to the party, Christian. I've been waiting for you," Jose said with a cryptic voice as Christian just stared back at him.

 **A/N: So the two men come face to face.**


	6. Chapter 6: Honey, I'm home!

**Ch 6: Honey, I'm home!**

Rebecca was still visiting Ray at the diner. They discussed about his missing daughter and the fact Rebecca was trying to get full custody of her children. Ray couldn't deny that he had feelings for her and he finally let her know how he felt.

"After my daughter is found, safe and sound, how about you and me go out on a date?" he asked her.

Rebecca looked at him curiously. "You're really asking me out on a date?" she asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I? Your single, I'm single, and you're a beautiful woman, why wouldn't I want to go out with you?"

She smiled back at him. "You know what? You have yourself a date." She told him proudly,

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "I thought you were dating Carrick." Ray pointed out.

"Yes and no. It's complicated," she answered him.

"Well, uncomplicate it for me." He told her as they sat down in the booth together.

"Ray...my relationship with Carrick goes way back as you know. Yes I know he's a smooth operator but he's helping me get my kids back by paying for the lawyer."

He laughed at her and she was confused. "Seriously? He's paying for the lawyer?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to help," she replied. "Look, Carrick is a friend, and he's just trying to help me that's all.

"Rebecca, you may have known him a lot longer than I have, but I assure you since you had been gone, that his paying for your lawyer fits his agenda not yours." Ray stated to her.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Carrick doesn't pay for anything unless he gets something out of it. Think about for a minute. You have to know about the whole Jose situation right?" he asked as she nodded. "If it weren't for Carrick, Jose would be behind bars where he belongs."

"So what you're saying is that carrick is up to something," she suggested.

"I wouldn't put it past the man. Be careful is all I'm saying." Ray told her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Grey offices, Carrick and Mandy were talking about the fact that Christian went off by himself to rescue Ana. She told her father, that she took off in his car to divert the cops for him. He was angry with his daughter for going along with this.

"How could you do this, Mandy? This is how you repay me by putting my son in danger?" he yelled at her. "You might as well killed him yourself!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Christian made it to the lighthouse, he could still smell the burnt stench. He couldn't believe that Jose would take Ana there. He was looking around and calling for Jose.

 _I was watching Christian enter into the lighthouse. He was unaware I was watching his every move. I had to put away the knife that was in the floor upstairs to make sure that Ana couldn't get a hold of it anymore. Christian called out my name as he was looking for me._

"Jose, I'm here. I've done everything that you asked, now show yourself to me." He told him.

He came from out of the shadows. "Welcome to the party, Christian. I've been waiting for you," Jose said with a cryptic voice as Christian just stared back at him.

"Wow, your were in plain sight. Just a few miles away," Christian told him.

"Give or take a few miles."

"Okay, I'm here all alone, just like you wanted, unarmed. There's no police, nobody knows where I'm at. Where's Ana? It's time to let her go, Jose."

Jose just looked back at him for a moment. "You are such a fool," Jose replied. He pointed his gun to Christian saying, "Actually, it's time for you to do whatever I say. Did you really think it would be that easy?" Jose asked as he shoved the gun in Christian's face.

"Put the gun away Jose," Christian commanded. "You got what you wanted. You wanted me to come to you. Now let her go."

Jose laughed in his face. "Well, my, my, don't we have an overactive ego here. Besides, you seemed to have forgotten that Ana is through with you, boss. She's going away with me."

"How do I know that is true, you could have force her. Let me hear it from her," Christian told him.

Jose had the gun pointed at Christian still. "Beg me to see her."

Christian hated to do this, but if this is what it took to see her, then that's what he will do.

"Please, I'm begging you. Let me see for myself."

"Oh, that is so touching. I seemed to recall a while back when you had all the power and I got shot in the stomach and you left me for dead," Jose gritted his teeth at Christian. "How does it feel now, Mr. Bigshot to know that I could do the same thing to you right now?"

Christian felt his nerves were on edge as his whole body shook. He just wanted to see Ana for himself.

"What choice did I have back then? We were struggling for the gun and it went off. I took Ana to the yacht and when I came back for you, you were gone. Look, I admit, we've made some mistakes but it's not too late to go back."

"Go back? Are you kidding me with this? I've waited too long for this moment. Let's go see the little lady shall we? But first, I need to make sure you are unarmed like you said you were." Jose pointed the gun to his face again and said, "Now remove any weapons you may have and do it slowly."

Christian took a deep breath as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the gun he had. Jose took it from him as he pointed the gun to Christian's back. He climbed the stairs inside the lighthouse with Jose behind him.

Ana had been listening through the door, she was excited to see Christian, but she couldn't let on to Jose that she was acting with him. She took a few deep breaths as she heard their footsteps get closer. She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for them to enter.

Jose yelled out, "Honey, I'm home!" as Christian entered first then Jose followed behind him. When Christian finally turned, he saw his fiancee looking back at him. He wanted to reach out and tell her it would be okay. But he couldn't.

 _Seeing Ana for the first time since the kidnapping made my heart jump in my throat. She looked good considering what she had been though._

Ana looked back at him and tried not to show too much emotion. Christian was trying to read her but he couldn't.

"Look who showed up for our going away party, honey. It's your fiance, or should I say ex fiance? But then again, we don't know that either." Jose grabbed a hold of Christian's hair as he said to them both. "Go ahead and say something to her. I know you want too since you hadn't see her in a while."

Christian took a few moments to speak. "Hello, Ana."

Jose tugged on his hair harder. "That's it! That's all you have to say to her after all this time? How romantic. Now I see why you wanted to dump the man," he said to Ana. "Let me see if I can help here… Roses are red, violets are blue, I just got captured, but boy am I glad to see you!"

Ana smiled at Jose's joke to make him think he was being funny. Christian was beside himself as he didn't know what to think anymore. He knew that Ana loved him but could she really have picked Jose? He hoped it was all an act on her part.

"Weren't you two supposed to get married on Valentine's day? Whoops, I guess not! But I guess your loss is my gain. All I had to do is whisper a few sweet nothings in her ear and she was all over me!" Jose told Christian, as he continued to torture him. "It's hard to believe isn't it, Christian? I mean she slept with you and but she wants to go away with me now. But I will let you on a little secret, I have a hard time believing it myself. Ana can be such a devil sometimes. I didn't realize how lucky you were. She told me all kinds of stories about you two in the ladies room at Grey Enterprises. Oh the blushes she gave when she talked about doing the wild thing!" Jose said to him.

Ana finally spoke out. "Jose, why did you bring him here?"

"I thought you would at least want to say goodbye to him," Jose replied.

Ana stood up from the bed, she wanted to present a strong stance with Jose. "I told you over and over again I didn't want to see him again. But did you listen? Now we have to deal with him." She told him firmly.

XXXXXXXX

Back at Grey Enterprises, Mandy brought in some documents of Jose's messages to Carrick. She told her father that she didn't want him angry with her.

"Mr. Grey?" a man behind her asked.

"Oh yes, Greg. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"No problem. Is this the computer they communicated on?" he asked Carrick.

"Yes. Anything you could do to help would be great."

"I seem to be the best hacker in the state. Let me see what I can do for you," he told Carrick as he got started. Carrick told him that money was no object. He wanted Jose found along with Ana and his son. He got on the phone to get a hold of Rebecca.

She was still at the diner with Ray. They were in the middle of talking when her cell started ringing. She answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rebecca, I'm calling you to let you know that Christian has gone off to find Ana alone."

"Alone? He went alone?"

"Yes. Its driving me crazy because I haven't heard from him or Ana. I'm getting worried that something happened to him."

"Where are you?"

"At Grey Enterprises in Christian's office," he replied.

"I will be there as soon as I can," she told him hanging up.

Rebecca told Ray what was going on and she told him that Carrick was at Christian's office and she was going there. He followed behind her.

XXXXXXXXX

Christian finally was reunited with Ana, but it didn't go as he expected. He wanted so much to hold her in his arms and never let go. However; Ana was not happy with Jose at the moment.

"Why in the hell did you bring him here?" Ana argued with Jose who had Christian against the steel door as he held the gun to him. "I told you I didn't want him here, but did you listen? No!" she shouted.

Jose began to argue back. "I'm the one who makes the decisions for us, not you!" he growled out.

"Really? Since when did you become the boss of me, huh?"

Christian was bewildered by their exchange, he wasn't sure what to think, he was hoping and praying that Ana was acting with him.

"What are you talking about," Jose asked her.

"The police, Jose. They will be looking for him and you brought him here, do you have any idea what Christian is worth? Do you think we will be able to get out of here now? I can't believe you did this!" Ana was yelling on the top of her lungs. She was giving a great performance.

"I had to bring him here, he wanted to see you," Jose told her as the two of them continued to argue in front of Christian.

"I told him that I didn't want to be with him anymore," Ana was telling Jose. She directed her attention to Christian saying to him, "Did I not say on the video that I wanted to be with Jose? When will you get it that it's over between us?"

He looked back at Ana, his eyes watering, he didn't want to believe that Ana really felt that way; even if she was pretending.

"I...I'm sorry, Ana," Christian mumbled out.

"Tell him what you told me," Jose told Ana.

"What?" she asked, not wanting to actually say it to Christian.

"Say to him what you told me this morning. He's got to hear it from you," Jose explained. He wanted to see if she could go through with it.

Ana knew exactly what Jose wanted. She took a deep breath, looking into Christian's eyes she said, "I'm not in love with you. It was all a lie."

 _I felt like my heart was breaking in pieces...as she looked in my eyes and said she wasn't in love with me, it felt so real._

"Ana-please don't do this," Christian begged her.

"Do you see what I mean, Jose? He still doesn't get it. You should have never brought him here! It was a stupid thing to do. You screwed up again!" Ana yelled at Jose.

As Ana continued with her rant, Jose went into one of his spells again. He was hearing his mother tell him we was no good and that he will never get anything right. Christian stood shocked as he saw how Jose was acting.

"Please stop, mother! No more!" Jose coward down and his under his arms.

XXXXXXXX

Rebecca and Ray entered the Grey office as she asked Carrick if there was any news about Christian or Ana. At first Carrick didn't want Ray there but he told him he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted to know who the man was on Christian's computer.

"I hired him to hack into the system so he could find Jose and possibly reach out to him."

"Have you had any luck?" Ray asked.

"Not yet...but soon," the man said.

They were all talking about how they could smoke out Jose. Ray was telling Carrick that what Jose wanted was for the Grey family to be broken. He felt that Jose could have ran off with Ana while he had the chance but didn't take it. Carrick agreed with Ray saying while Jose worked for him, he was obsessed with bringing down Christian. The man that Carrick hired broke into Jose's computer system and he was disturbed at what he saw.

"The man is good. He has about six aliases to sign into the internet. But I was able to get in. Once he signs in he will see my message to him."

XXXXXXXXX

Jose was losing it right before their eyes. Ana continued on with her rant not realizing what she was doing but knew it was working. She was trying to break him. Christian looked on how Jose was coward down onto the ground like he was afraid of something. Ana and Christian looked at each other for a brief moment. However; Jose quickly recovered from his episode as he realized what was happening.

He got up saying to Christian, "Don't move, you stay right there," he looked over at Ana as he said, "You be quiet!" He looked back at Christian saying, "It's you! You ruined everything." Jose told him pointing the gun back at Christian.

"I didn't do anything," he told Jose.

"Yes you did. Just like on the dock," Jose said to him and then began one of his episodes again. "Stop talking!" He backed away from Christian and walked backwards to Ana. "Okay, this is what is going to happen," as he went closer to Ana as he began to tell them what he wanted.

He encircled himself around Ana as he told her that he wanted to make sure she had genuine feelings for him. Ana reassured him she did. He wanted Ana to prove her love for him, and she kept asking over and over again how.

"I'm going to start counting to ten, and then I will shoot Christian, and if you try to stop me I will know you are lying to me."

"No, no, don't do that," Ana told Jose.

He began to get irritated again. "So you do care about him…" as Jose started aiming his gun at him pulling on the trigger but Ana stopped him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Christian shouted fearing for his life.

Ana got in front of Jose calming him down again as she looked him in the eyes. "Jose, you can't do that. I just don't think it's very bright," she told him.

"I think it's brilliant." Jose replied.

"No it's not. Think about it. He's Christian Grey, the son of a millionaire, if you shoot him dead you and I can never get away. Do you want that?"

"What alternative do we have?" Jose asked her.

"We could leave him here and we will take off where no one could find us." Ana tried to convince him.

Jose looked Ana in the yes. He leaned down to her and kissed her hard and deep while Christian watched. It was just like the office supply room, where Christian saw the two of them in a lip lock and Jose opened his eyes and saw him watch them kiss.

 _My heart sank watching him kiss her in front of me, it felt like deja vu,_ Christian thought.

After he kissed Ana he said, "I like my idea better, only you're the one who will do it," Jose said to her, making Christian gasp.

He turned her around so that she was facing Christian. Jose pointed the gun at Christian again at his chest. Ana put her hands on the gun as she tried not to make eye contact with Christian.

"One two, buckle my shoe," Jose started counting down, as Ana's fingers were pulling on the trigger. He continued counting as Christian shook watching what was happening. He got up to six and asked Ana if she wanted to say goodbye. The situation was getting very intense.

Jose counted to ten, as he and Ana both were pulling on the trigger. She was scared to death because she could feel the tension on the gun and knew it was about to go off at any moment. Christian closed his eyes not wanting to see it happen. The ringer on Jose's computer started going off, interrupting the moment.

"Saved by the ring there, Christian. Now who could that be as I didnt give out my number," he said pulling away. "I'll be back." He told them.

Christian took a deep breath as his life flashed before him. Ana was about to go to Christian when he told her not to move. He grabbed at his knife that he had hidden. Jose yelled out that it was Carrick calling him.

Christian started walking towards the other room where Jose was. Since he was distracted by Carrick, he knew this was his one chance. As Jose typed away on the keyboard, behind him Christian was getting ready to attack him with the knife in his hand. Jose saw a reflection on the screen and saw that he was about to be attacked until Jose shot his gun at him. Ana screamed out. Christian was shot in the arm as yelped in pain and he held onto his arm.

"Look what you made me do," Jose said to Christian. "You've really got learn to learn that you can't get to me. Come on, honey, aren't you going to beg for lover boy's life?" Jose asked.

She still pretending said, "No, because I don't care about him anymore."

"Ana," Christian said to her.

"Okay, so if I squeezed the trigger just a little bit more, it will go off again!" Jose pronounced proudly. "I could just finish you off right here and now. I know what it feels like to be in pain from a gunshot wound." Jose continued to torture Christian as he stood there in pain.

Jose gave her a towel and told her to wrap up Christian's arm to control some of the bleeding.

As Ana wrapped up his arms she began to talk to Christian again saying that she had moved on with Jose. She wanted to make sure he got the message.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked wrapping his arm.

"Y-yes!" he stammered.

Jose made Christian go into the other room as he locked him up behind the steel door. He told Ana he'd be right back as he left the two of them alone. He got back onto his computer again and began telling Carrick they he held all the cards and why should he deal with him. He also told him that he just shot his son, making him think that he was dead. Only he messaged back.

 _I may have shot your son, but don't fret daddy warbucks, it was only in the arm._

While Jose was busy with Carrick, Ana went to Christian telling him she really loved him! Then she went back to watch Jose interact with Carrick on the computer. Carrick wasn't falling for his tricks anymore and told him that he would give him anything he wanted, he just wanted his son and Ana back alive.

Carrick offered him lots of money so he could disappear and start over again a new. He told Jose he needed to make a decision as it would be off the table within an hour. It was time to end this once and for all.

Jose typed back to Carrick that Ana goes with him or the deal was off. Carrick sent him a message back saying that he was done playing his games. He upped the deal to five million dollars, but told him that his son and Ana was to be returned to him unarmed and alive. Ana went to Christian who was locked up.

"Are you alright?" she asked very concerned.

"I am now. I have to say you were very convincing," he whispered to her.

"I know...I'm sorry about that," she told him.

"Ana, honey, you're playing a very dangerous game with him. You've got to stop this," he softly commanded.

"It's the only way...please trust me on this."

"Ana?" Jose called out to her. She paused and turned thinking he caught her with Christian. But she realized he hadn't seen her with him. "What are you doing back there?" he asked.

Ana came running to Jose. "Is something wrong?"

"Daddy warbucks after us ten million dollars," he told her.

"Wow! That's a lot of money. Are we going to take it?" she asked, beaming at him.

"Not quite sure yet." He went back to where Christian was. "It looks like you may be going home soon after all."

Christian was down on the floor as he said, "I feel so weak."

"Yeah well I got shot in the stomach and I survived. Just don't try anything stupid like running up the observation deck like Ana did when she first got here remember, sweetheart?" he asked Ana putting his arm around her.

"Yes," she replied agreeing with him. "The only way out is through, Jose."

"Wow, she's quite the beauty isn't she, Christian?" He looked at Ana and said, "I got to get going, I'll see you later," he told her giving her a quick peck.

"Where are you going?" Ana asked.

"I'll be right back," he told her leaving her alone with Christian.

Ana ran back to Christian. He wanted her to quit playing these games with Jose. He told her there was no way in hell she was taking off with him.

"Christian, I'm doing this to buy time until my brother and Carrick can get here."

"Damn it! I hate this!" he told her.

"I hate it too. But it's the only way to get out of here alive. I know I'm making headway with him, however when I say something nice to him he laughs it up. But when I say something mean he goes crazy, I can't figure it out," she told him.

"Wait a minute… I know how we can do this," he told her. Ana clasped her hands with his through the steel door. "Its has to do with his mother. She abused him as a child and it's stayed with him ever since. He tried to make her happy but anything he did wasn't good enough for her so she would punish him."

"Wow. No child should ever go through something like that. But, I can't feel sorry for him, I hate his guts for everything he's done to me and you." Ana and Christian decided that if they worked together they could get out of there alive.

"I love you so much, Christian," Ana told her fiance.

Christian looked deep in her eyes. "I love you too, baby. We will get through this together," he told her. They shared a kiss through the bars of the door.

It was the next morning and Jose decided he would take the money. But he had a few surprises of his own. Christian had fallen asleep while Ana slept in the bed. Jose rattled the bars on the steel door to wake up Christian.

"Wake up sleepy head. Rise and shine! It's a brand new day…" Jose told Christian.

Ana woke up too and asked what was going on. Jose told her he was about to go meet Carrick to get the money and then he and her could run off into the sunset together. She told him she couldn't wait.

Jose wrote a message to Carrick saying he would meet him at the ferry docks in one hour and to not forget the ten million dollars. Ray and Carrick were set to meet him as they worked together to save their adult kids. Jose left the lighthouse to meet Carrick.

"Christian, are you okay? I wish I had something to give you for the pain."

"I'm fine. It's become numb so I don't feel it as much. I think I figured a way out of here," he said to her.

"What are you doing to do?"

"I have this, and I'm going to try to pick the lock." He began working on it as they did not know how much time they had.

"Here, let me try," Ana suggested to him. He asked her where she learned that. Ana looked at him saying, "Where do you think? My dad. I have to say that your dad surprised me though."

"Yeah. He sure picked a hell of a time to show he cares." Christian told his fiancee.

XXXXXXXX

Rebecca had been left at the Grey office. Carrick asked her to stay in case Jose tried to contact them again. Elliot walked into the office and was surprised to see Rebecca there. Not only that she was alone.

"Where's Carrick and has he heard from Ana or Christian?"

"Um...he's out getting some coffee. We stayed here all night and never heard a word." She told him hoping he would buy that.

Elliot saw a hot coffee cup on the desk and knew she was lying. He looked right at her and said, "I know you're lying to me. Tell me where they are. Carrick heard from Christian and he knows where they are, doesn't he?"

"No. He doesn't." She replied quickly.

"Rebecca, if he went to meet Jose by himself he's only walking into a trap. Now please, I'm begging you tell me where he went." he begged her.

Carrick and Ray showed up at Christian's yacht. They went in separately so they could trap Jose. Ana and Christian were still working on picking the lock. But it was no use.

"Damn it! Its not working."

"It's okay, baby," Christian tried to reassure her.

"You realize we can't get out of here. We need the proper tools." Ana told him.

Meanwhile, Jose was waiting for Carrick. He looked through the door on the yacht and saw him. The two men came face to face. Jose looked back outside the door to make sure no one followed Carrick.

"I'm glad you followed my instructions."

"I did what you asked. I demand to see my son."

"That's where you're wrong. I hold all the cards." Jose told him cocky.

"I don't think so," Carrick told him as Ray busted in and threw Jose down onto the floor. Both men nailed him. "Games over Rodriguez. You lost. Now I want my son and Ana now!" Carrick demanded.

 **A/N: So what do you think will happen? Is it finally over? JUST an FYI, I thought I had posted this update WEdnesday but somehow it didnt go through. Sorry about that.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Lighthouse

**Ch 7: The Lighthouse**

Rebecca had been left alone at Grey Enterprises. Carrick asked her to stay there in case Jose tried to message them again. Elliot came in and saw her asking where he was. He soon realized that he went to meet Jose.

"Carrick didn't go alone. Your dad went with him."

"Damn it, Rebecca, where did they go?"

"The ferry docks," she told him. "They were to meet on Christian's yacht at noon." Elliot looked at his watch and it was twelve-thirty, he had to hurry.

Carrick and Ray had gotten the upperhand on Jose as he was down on the floor while Ray held him down. He was yelling at Jose to tell him where his daughter was.

Jose just laughed at the men. "This is perfect! The two avenging father's looking out for their kids. While you two were hitching up this plan, I made sure I would get out of this alive. If Ana and Christian don't see me soon, they will die," he told them. The two of them looked at him angrily.

XXXXXX

In the lighthouse Ana and Christian were trying to pick the lock on the steel door to free Christian. But the tool he used wouldn't work. Ana looked all around the room looking for anything that would work. He saw a red tool box on the floor.

"Ana there is a tool box just right there. Maybe there is something in there we could use," he directed to her. She lifted the lid of the tool box and looked inside. "Ana what's inside? Do you see anything?" he asked her. She just stared into it. "Ana?"

She looked over at Christian. "It's a bomb." The timer was ticking and it read 53:40.

XXXXXXXX

Elliot had called Levy to tell him what is going on. He asked him to get a team together but to make sure they weren't in uniforms. He said he be right there.

"Your father wanted to tell you but he couldn't," Rebecca explained to him.

"I hope we're not too late," he told her. Elliot left to take care of the situation. Rebecca grabbed her coat and took off after him.

XXXXXXX

Back on the yacht Jose was telling them he left Ana and Christian with a bomb. He said it was set to go off within an hour. If he wasn't there to turn it off, they would die.

"I'm going to kill you!" Carrick gritted out.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd love to do that. But you can't because then both your kids would be dead!" Jose shouted at them. He explained just what kind of bomb it was to them. "So If I don't make it back in time, your kids will be all over Seattle. Literally."

XXXXXXX

Ana was looking at the bomb and she was scared. She didn't know what to do. Just as Christian asked her if she was sure it was a bomb a voice recorder went off on it saying that it was a bomb and if he's not back in the hour it would go off. He made sure to let them know if he didn't come back they'd be dead.

Christian couldn't take it anymore. "Damn you, Jose!

"Wait...I have an idea," Ana told him. She picked it up and said, "I'm going to throw it out of the window."

Christian didn't want to alarm her so he took it slow. "Ana, you need to listen to me. I need you to stay calm, okay?"

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked carrying the box over to the window.

"If Jose, put a motion sensor in it, it could go off. So I need you to move slowly to put it down."

She began to get nervous. "Oh my god," she said as her hands shook.

"Baby, take it easy. Slow down, don't move too fast. You can walk it over to the bed and place it down gently," he coached her. Ana did as she was told by Christian and moved ever so slowly to the bed. "That's it...nice and easy. You got this sweetie," he told her as she moved slow.

Ana finally set it on the bed. "Good job, Ana! You did great!" Christian said to her.

It was all starting to hit her. "Oh no, we're trapped. He's going to kill us, he's really going to kill us, Christian!" Ana started screaming and beating on the walls hoping someone could hear her. "Please, someone help us!"

Christian hated seeing her like this. "Ana, baby, you've got to calm down. Ana! Ana! Please...calm down. It's okay," he tried coaxing her.

She was crying frantically, as Christian spoke to her. "Ana, look at me," he told her.

"I don't want to die, Christian!" Ana choke out on her tears.

"Baby, it's okay. Look into my eyes honey, look in my eyes," he directed her. "I know you're scared, but I need you to calm down, I'm here. I'm right here. Come to me, Ana," he told her calmly.

She started reaching out to him as she calmed down some. "Okay," she said, taking big giant deep breaths as she walked over to him. He got her hand through the steel doors as he brought her closer to him.

"What's going through your head, sweetie?"

"It's my fault…" she was saying. "It's all my fault."

"No… Ana, it's not your fault. Look at me please," he begged her. "We're here together. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be here trapped like a caged animal, you wouldn't of have gotten shot. It's all my doing!" she cried out. Christian palmed her face with his hand through the steel bar as he tried to sooth her.

XXXXXXX

Carrick and Ray had Jose on Christian's yacht. They were trying to take him out and find out where Christian and Ana were. But he let them know that their children would be blown up to bits if he wasn't there to stop the bomb from going off.

"Oh my, he's a very smart man isn't he, Ray? Not only is he a computer whiz but a bomb expert too. What a great combination!"

"Whatever," Jose said to Carrick. "The longer we stand here, the worse it will be for your kids."

"What if I just put a bullet into your thigh and then other into your arm?" Carrick asked.

"That would be very painful," Ray chimed in as well.

"After that right between the eyes," Carrick said to Jose as he looked him in the yes.

Jose thought these two men were crazy. _I just told these gentlemen that If I didn't get back to their kids they'd be dead and they're playing mind games with me._

"Okay, if you two want to fool around that's alright by me, meanwhile the bomb clock is ticking away!" Jose replied, sitting on the couch.

Carrick and Ray were talking about what they wanted to do with Jose. They wanted to torture him and put him through the misery he put them through. Jose didn't understand why they were wasting time when the bomb was ticking.

"I can't believe you two! You say you care about your kids!" Jose shouted. "Then why aren't you trying to save them instead of wasting time!"

"What's your point?" Ray asked him.

"The point is, I really don't give a damn if I live or die. After what I've done to Nadine and Cutter, I deserve to die. I know that when I'm caught, I will get the death penalty. But you two know there is a bomb that will go off in about forty minutes and you don't seem to care! How noble you two are."

They heard a noise from outside as they were distracted, Jose was able to get Carrick's gun and told him tie tie up Ray. Carrick told him to go defuse the bomb.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, there's still time. I want to see you two sweat," Jose told them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the lighthouse, they were both trapped with a bomb that was ready to go off very soon. Ana had told Christian she didn't want to die, he palmed her face with his hand through the steel door, trying to comfort her. Ana clasped her hands with his as they looked in each others eyes.

"You can't blame yourself, Ana. You didn't get me into this," he said to her.

"How can you say that? I was the one who went out with Jose. If I had only seen the guy of man he was…"

"No, Ana, that was my fault. If I had the guts to tell you I loved you back then, you would of have never gone out with him in the first place…" Christian's voice cracked. "I...I...should have been truthful even back then. But instead I pulled back from you and allowed you some space."

Ana looked at Christian, she knew he was about to fall apart. "No, Christian, it wasn't like that."

He looked her in the eyes and replied. "Yeah, it was. I did something very unhanded that I shouldn't of have. I hurt you deeply and that's why you went to him," Christian said, with tears streaming down his face.

"I don't understand…" Ana was confused.

"Do you remember that memo I had you to type up about inter office romances?" he asked, while the tears kept flowing.

"The one I threw away in the trash?" she asked. "And it some how appeared on my desk the next day with mine and Jose's name on them."

Christian nodded back. He looked her in the eyes and said, "It was me. I put your names on them." He confessed.

"But why? Ana asked, still holding onto his hand.

"Because, I was so fucking jealous of him. He had the approval of your family, and you two were getting along so well with each other...and...and...it made me sick to my stomach."

"Christian…" Ana started to say only he interrupted her.

"No, Ana, let me say this. I have to get this out. That night you came to me on my boat/yacht and we talked. I was going to tell you that I loved you then. But when you said that we had to move on...it hurt like hell. I was trying to protect myself from getting hurt again. So I made you write that memo, then later I wrote your names on it because I was so angry. I lost...especially when you said you were going to sleep with him. God it hurt so much to hear you say you wanted to be with him," Christian was crying by now. "It felt like a stake in my heart. I blamed myself for the rape. If I hadn't of pushed you two together...he wouldn't of have…" he tried to say but got choked up.

Ana was crying with him too. "Christian...but you were the one who pulled me together when I was falling apart. You were there for me through it all. I can't even remember how many times I lashed out at you but you took it. You took all of it. Don't you see? I love you so very much. You're not only my best friend, but you're the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

Christian's eyes were red from crying as he kept looking in her eyes. "You still want to marry me even after what I did?"

"Of course I do!" Ana told him as she kissed him through the steel door. "You're the man of my dreams. I want to wake up every day next to you forever," she told him.

"Then let's get married, right here and now," he suggested.

"But...we don't have a license or anyone to marry us," Ana protested.

"We don't need that. We have God always. We can say our own vows to each other."

XXXXXXXX

Jose had tied up Carrick and Ray while he counted some of the money that Carrick brought. There was a lot so he knew he couldn't count it all.

"I have to say...that this money will come in handy for Ana and myself to start over again," Jose told Ray. "Didn't you know? Your daughter chose me over Christian."

"I think you're lying to me. My daughter would never go anywhere with you after you raped her."

"We will see about that now won't we. Okay, I can't count it all but I presuming it's all here. All ten mill. It's been real guys!" Jose said as he grabbed the bad with the money and put it over his shoulder. "I have a bomb to stop, I think I just have enough time to make it too."

"Freeze! Don't move!" Elliot shouted as he came busting in. He was looking Jose in the eyes.

XXXXXXX

Back in the light house, Ana and Christian decided they should say their vows to each other. She looked at the time and noticed it said fourteen minutes.

"We don't have a lot of time left," she told Christian.

"Baby, we have all the time in the world. Time doesn't matter to us anymore," he said to her.

"I guess you're right."

"So, let's do it. Let's get married right here and now. I wished I had a ring to give you."

"We don't need any of that. We have each other," Ana said, to him.

He looked her in the yes as he began. "I, Christian Grey, take Anastasia Rose Steele to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and told hold from this forward, to love and to honour. I will never know any woman like you in all my life."

Ana looked back into his as she said, "I, Anastasia Rose Steele, take the Christian Grey to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this forward, for all time, to love and cherish, and I will love anyone else like you ever."

Both of them continued on together, "For better or for worse, and even in death, we will never part. Together forever, Amen." He moved in a little further as they shared their kiss together.

XXXXXXX

Rebecca made it to the docks as she was looking for Carrick and Ray. She saw Jose coming towards her as she hid. He got into his truck as she snuck out and climbed into the back of it. He drove off and headed towards the lighthouse.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the lighthouse, Ana and Christian shared their vows to each other. Ana was shivering, as Christian tried to hold her from within the steel door.

"I can't believe this is it," she said to him.

"Me either. But if this is this way we're going, I'm glad we're together, as husband and wife. I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you too, Christian." Ana leaned in and kissed him again.

They heard footsteps so they knew Jose was coming back. Christian told her to move away from him and not to look at him. Ana greeted him as soon as he came in. He held onto her asking if she had been a good girl. He looked around and saw that the tool box was on the bed.

"Umm...why is the red tool box on the bed?" he asked.

"I heard a noise and opened it up. I moved it to the bed so I could see what it is."

"I see. That must of scared you bit your shaking, baby," he told her, as he pulled her closer to him.

"Can you please turn it off," she asked him.

"Sure, sweetie. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said, still holding her but leaned over to turn the bomb off. He put the code in making the time stop.

"How has wonderboy been doing?" he asked.

"Okay. He moans but I just ignored him."

"That must have been hard to do."

"Not really. I told you, it's you that I want."

"I'm glad to hear it because I've had a tough day. Your dad's a pain in the neck."

"You saw my dad?" she asked.

"Yes, I didn't tell you that. I saw both of them. But I have ten million dollars. Oh by the way they all send their love to you both."

"Jose, please tell me you didn't hurt anyone?" Ana asked him.

He looked her in the yes, "I have to admit it was tempting, but no, I left them all tied up. I have a couple of things to do then we can leave."

"Where are you going? You just got back."

"I just need to check on something," he said to her. Jose looked at Christian and said, "Once I'm sure Ana is telling me the truth, you will be free to find another love and I will be going into the sunset with Ana. It's a shame that you had to lose her to me," Jose said, kissing Ana once more.

Levy got a team together as they headed to Christian's yacht. They found all three tied up as they loosened them. Carrick, Ray, Elliot, Levy and Clearly were all looking at the map. They were trying to figure out where Jose had Ana and Christian. They knew it had to be close because of the timing of when he left the docks to get defuse the bomb in time.

While Jose was getting ready, he was watching a video tape. He saw Ana and Christian close to each other. He put in some earbuds to hear what they were saying to each other. He realized that Ana had been playing him for a fool as he listened to them recite their wedding vows to each other.

He was about to lose when he said to himself, "You lied to me. You do still love him," he gritted his teeth in anger. Jose took a couple of deep breaths as he went into the other room. Ana was on the bed as he came in there. He looked at them both.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" he asked them.

Christian got up and walked closet to the steel door. "What are you…"

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you, Grey," Jose yelled. He looked over at Ana as he grabbed a hold of her, pushing her up against the steel door saying, "I'm talking to this whore right here!"

Rebecca had climbed out of the back of the truck and was looking around inside the lighthouse trying to find Ana and Christian. She heard some yelling and walked in further.

Meanwhile, at the ferry docks Elliot had formed a swat team so they could find Ana and Christian. Nick showed up saying he got a message from Carrick that Christian was missing now along with Ana. However; Carrick asked him if he saw Rebecca still there and he told him no. Now he was worried about her.

Rebecca was climbing the stairs of the lighthouse trying to find Ana and Christian. Jose had Ana against the steel door as he was yelling and screaming at her.

"I should have know! You lied to me!" he gritted his teeth.

Ana cried out, "I don't know what your talking about!"

"Let her go!" Christian told him.

"I just saw your wedding ceremony on tape!" he let go of Ana while he told her, he could hear the two of them professing their love to each other. "Your nothing but a lying cheat slut!" Jose yelled.

"Leave her alone! It was my idea to do that," Christian told him.

"Shut up!" Jose commanded Christian. "She betrayed me. She told me she wanted me and was over you. But it was all a lie! I set a trap and you fell right into it, just like your fathers did."

"You told me you didn't hurt them. You didn't do anything to them did you?" Ana asked Jose.

He just laughed at her as she pushed her further into the steel door. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget!" Jose screamed at Ana.

He grabbed her and threw her onto the bed, onto her stomach. Christian was yelling that he will rip his heart out if he touches Ana. Jose ignored him while he had Ana face down on the bed. He was ripping at her clothes as she screamed.

Christian was trying so hard to get out but he couldn't. All he could do was watch while Jose got angrier. He flipped her over as Ana fought with him. He grabbed both of her hands, putting them above her head while he tore at her panties taking them off!

"No!" Christian screamed out as he watched Jose trying to attack Ana yet again.

Ana managed to knee him in the groin as she crawled out of his clutches, then they all heard a noise. It was Rebecca, she seen him throw Ana on the bed. She quietly moved away as Jose went to check on the noise.

"Ana- sweetie," Christian called out to her. "Are you okay?" he whispered to her.

She had her head down as she was crying. Ana couldn't believe that Jose was going to attack her again. Her body shook, as she tried to calm down. "Ana-please answer me. Did he hurt you?"

She looked up, tears streaming down her face. "I'm okay…"

"Looks like it was a false alarm people," he told Christian and Ana.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the ferry docks they were going over and over the map trying to figure out where Ana and Christian were. Levy had told Nell to go back to the station and bring Cassie with her.

"I've been over and over this map. All that is on here is a bunch of old warehouses and the beach."

Elliot remembered that there was a calendar back at the Grey offices. The date on the calendar was circled for the first when Ana had been kidnapped. It was a clue. "Wait just a second. The calendar was a clue…" he was thinking hard on it. He remembered that there was a picture of a lighthouse on the calendar. "Levy, he has them at the lighthouse!"

Just then rebecca came running into them on the docks. "I found them! They are at the lighthouse."

XXXXXXX

Back at the lighthouse, Ana had just fought off Jose as he tried to rape her again. She got her wits about her and remembered about his mother. So she changed her voice as she began to speak to Jose.

"I will never allow you to touch me again," Ana said in a firm voice. "Do you hear me? You will never hurt me again," she told him as he coward down onto the bed. "You will never lay another hand on me ever again, do you understand?"

Christian yelled out, "I don't think he does, Lila. I think your going to have to teach him a lesson," he said, encouraging Ana.

"No, no, mother, no," Jose cried. He was laying on the bed as he coward down under Ana.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," Ana continued. Jose watched Ana turn into his mother. "I've been patient with you, Jose. But you've gone way too far this time. You will have to be punished." His mother told him.

"Please don't hurt me again mother. I will do whatever you asked, just don't punish me," Jose cried. Ana looked back at Christian. He mouthed to her to keep going.

"You deserve to pay for what you've done."

"But...I didn't mean too…"

"It was worse! I know what you done. Your sister told me."

"No, she wouldn't."

"Cassie is a good girl, Jose. She told on you," Ana continued pretending to be his mother, Lila.

"She didn't know, she couldn't of have."

"Of course she knows. Everyone knows that you've been a bad little boy. No matter how many times I get on to you, you still won't listen. I've had it with you, Jose, with your lies and stupid games. Now open this door," she told him. "Open it at once!"

Jose slowly got up from the bed saying, "I had to do it mother."

"That's nonsense! I will not have you acting this way in my own home. Now open the door. Or do I have to get the switch to you."

Jose unlocked the door as Ana watched. She did it! She got Christian free. Once he stepped out of the steel door, he grabbed Jose and told him to get down. The swat team arrived at the lighthouse. Carrick got onto Rebecca for jumping into the back of Jose's truck. However; she told him that they would fight about it later. They needed to rescue Ana and Christian.

Ana continued to act like Lila as Jose still had the gun. She was trying to get it from him, but he was holding on to it for dear life. She put her hand on it telling him, "Hand it over! Or I will get the strap to you." She was reaching for the gun, she almost had it until Jose realized what was going on.

He pushed her down along with Christian as he held the gun out to the, he shot it off but it missed. Ana screamed out as she thought they had been hit. Christian got up to fight him but Jose pushed him, pulling the gun on him.

They looked into the monitors and saw the swat team was there. Jose grabbed a hold of Ana while Christian tried to fight him with one arm. Jose clocked him with the barrel of the gun, knocking him down. He dragged her over to the windows, breaking them.

"Get those cops out of here, Elliot or your sister dies!" Jose shouted out. "Get the cops out of here or I will throw her out the window!"

He watched the monitors as he saw the swat team move out from the lighthouse. Elliot wanted to go in there himself. But Levy told him no. He was waiting for Nell Cleary to get back with Cassie. She was their next swat team and the rest of the cops waited outside the lighthouse as they tried to think of how to do this without Christian and Ana getting hurt or killed.

"Jose, you might as well give it up. There is only one way out of here," Christian told him.

He still had Ana by the hair. "Oh you think so huh? If I die we all die." Jose said, to Christian.

It was getting dark outside now. Ray was getting anxious as he wanted to save his daughter, but Levy and Elliot were holding him back. Back inside, Ana was trying to talk to Jose. She told him she understood. She knows that his mother hurt him and abused him badly. Ana told him it wasn't too late to get help.

"I don't need help!" he shouted back at her.

"Jose, Jose, it's me Cassie," she yelled from outside the lighthouse with a police horn. "Please, let them go! They understand...they know about mother and what she did to you. They want to help you. But you have to let them go first!"

Jose was tired of all this. He dragged Ana up to the observation deck as he wanted to face the police and his sister. Christian yelled at him not to do this. He had Ana with him on the deck as they shone the spotlight on them.

The swat team had their guns pointed up at them. They were trying to take a shot but of course he had Ana in his clutches. Carrick managed to bump the gun so it wouldn't get Ana.

"No! He's got Ana!" Carrick screamed out.

"Stop shooting!" Jose yelled out, as he pointed his gun at Ana. She was struggling to get out of his hold on her. Ray looked on as he mumbled out his baby.

Cassie yelled to her brother to let her go. He dropped the bag of money that he had been holding. Ana managed to get out of his hold and grabbed the bag as she hit him with it as she began throwing the money out of the bag!

"What are you doing?" Jose shouted.

Christian saw what was happening as he went after Jose. Even though he only had one arm to fight with he was doing the best he were all kind of chaos as the swat team wanted to take another shot but couldn't get a clear vantage point.

Jose and Christian continued fighting with each other. Jose lost his gun as it went over the railing and Ana tried to grab for it. Christian jumped onto his back as he tried to knocking him down, but Jose elbowed him in the groin.

He got the upper hand on Christian has he started banging his head into the deck of the lighthouse. Ana went up behind him trying to get Jose off him. By now Christian had a busted lip and his arm was still bleeding from the gunshot wound.

Ana managed to get Jose off Christian however he turned on her slapping her in the face. Christian went after him again! Ray and Rebecca were watching all of the fighting going down.

"Dear, God, please help them please," she prayed.

"Amen," Ray said back.

Elliot went into the light house trying to help Ana and Christian. Nick went with him hoping he could help too. Christian was punching Jose with his one arm he could use. Jose managed to knock him down as he went for Ana again.

He grabbed a hold of her and was trying to push her over the edge! Luckily Christian came up behind him as he grabbed Jose and using all of his strength, he got him off Ana. Jose went over the railing as Ana screamed out. But Christian managed to get a hold of him, hanging onto him with his one arm that wasn't hurt.

Ana grabbed a hold of Christian yelling for him to let Jose go. "Just let him die! Please, please, Christian, let him go! I can't hold onto anymore!"

The wind had picked up as it was still cold outside. Jose was barely hanging onto Christian as he begged for his life.

"Please, don't let go. I'm sorry! Please don't let me die!"

Christian was barely hanging onto Jose. Elliot and Nick showed up as they started helping Jose backup. Christian crawled back to Ana as he held her in his arms.

"There's a bomb downstairs, it can go off any minute!" he told Nick and Elliot out of breath.

Nick screamed at Elliot telling him there was a bomb and that they needed to get out of there. Elliot told him he had Rodriguez. Elliot grabbed Jose by the collar of his coat.

"Are you scared? You better be? I've been waiting for this a long time," he gritted out. "You raped my sister, you killed my friend and my mother. Just give me a reason to throw you off right now," he growled to him.

All of them were waiting for them outside of the lighthouse. They didn't know what was going on as they couldn't see them. Levy told Cleary to get the bomb squad there. Carrick saw someone coming.

"Wait! I think I see them coming out now!" he yelled.

Ana was being walked out by a swat team person. Ray saw her as she got close to him. They both looked at each other for a moment until he grabbed his daughter pulling her into his arms hugging her.

"Ana, where is Christian?" Carrick asked.

But she didn't say anything as her dad was still holding onto her. Carrick looked back to see if he saw Christian coming too. Nick had him as he was walking his cousin out. He went to hug his son as he saw him coming closer.

"Becareful!" Nick said to him. "He's hurt!" as Christian yelped in pain. Nick helped Christian as he sat down on a nearby rock.

Carrick looked back at his son who was in bad shape. Christian was growing weaker because of the loss of blood. He hadn't shaved in weeks so he had a full beard by now. Father and son looked up at each other as Ana came to Christian. The two held on to each other.

Christian had told Levy about the bomb and also that Elliot had Rodriguez. They were waiting for Elliott to appear with Jose. Levy finally saw the two of them come out of the lighthouse.

"So what kept you, Steele?" Levy asked Elliot.

"I was wrestling with the devil," he answered truthfully.

"That's what I thought. You did the right thing. The other way wouldn't of have solved anything, not that I blamed you."

"It wasn't easy," he told his boss.

"It's your caller. You do the honors." Levy told him.

Jose was standing with his head down, not looking anyone in the eyes. Christian and Ana were huddled together as they looked in his direction. Elliot turned to him as he began reading him rights.

"Jose Rodriguez, you're under arrest for the murders of Lucky Fowler, Detective Patrick Cutter and Nadine Steele. Your further charged for the attempted murders of Susan Bates, Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey. You're also charged with the abduction of Anastasia and false imprisonment of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele. Jose Rodriguez, you have the right to remain silent and to refuse to answer any questions, do you understand? Anything you say can be held against you in the court of law, do you understand? You have the right to an attorney before speaking to the police. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Now that I have told you of your rights, are you willing to answer any of these questions?" Elliot asked him.

He looked up at Elliot and responded in Jessica's voice. "Yes, Officer Steele, I am." Jose stunned everyone who was looking at him as he went into his alter personality.

 **A/N: Yeah! They got rescued! How will they deal with the aftermath?**


	8. Chapter 8: Is it Jose or Jessica?

**Ch 8: Is it Jose or Jessica?**

It finally happened. Jose Rodriguez had been arrested and would be brought to justice. Only after Elliot read him his rights, he went straight into his Jessica persona. They all watched as he morphed into the character he fooled them all in.

Ray grabbed a nearby cops gun and was going to shoot him but Elliot took it away from his dad. They took Jose away in a squad car. Carrick was concerned about his son as his arm was wounded.

"Son," Carrick told Christian. "You need to go to the hospital to have your arm checked out."

Christian was looking over Anastasia to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Dad, I'm okay," he said, looking at Ana.

"I can't believe all of this happened," Ana told Christian.

"Baby, just know, that he will be put away for a very long time. He won't hurt us again." He told her as he held her to him.

Christian and Ana were taken to the hospital to be checked out. While they were in the room, Jack took care of Christian's arm. The nurse had bandaged up the wound for him.

"You were pretty lucky, it missed the arteries and it looks like the bullet went straight through the arm." Jack said, observing it. "I'd say with two pints of blood and being given IV for dehydration, you will be fine."

"So he's going to be okay?" Ana asked again making sure.

"Yes, Ana, Christian is perfectly fine." Jack said to her.

Carrick walked in asking, "Is he going to be okay, Jack?"

They all burst out laughing as it seemed to be a theme going on. "I'm sorry, Jack," Christian laughed with Ana.

"Yes, your son will be fine. I don't foresee any complications." He told them all.

"See, I'm going to be fine, you all can stop worrying. Now let's go home…" he started saying.

Ana told him to stay put as Jack said, "Actually, I would like for you to stay over night just to make sure no infection sets in," Jack suggested to Christian.

"Okay, okay, quit ganging up on me." Christian told them

"I think that's a wise decision," Ana agreed.

"I would also like to take a look at you two," Jack to Ana.

"I'm fine," she told Jack.

"Now, now, sweetie, I think you should listen to him," Christian told his fiancee, as he placed his finger on her chin affectionately.

"Oh now look who's ganging up on who now?" Ana asked Christian.

"Honey, you've been through a very rough ordeal. I think it's wise that you stay here as well. Besides, I want you by my side the whole night," he told her, looking in her eyes.

"Fine. There's nowhere else I'd rather be anyway than with you anyway," Ana told him.

"See. We both agree," Christian said back huskily to her. He leaned in giving her a soft kiss, but it turned more passionate than he anticipated. Carrick coughed to get their attention, breaking the connection between them and making Ana blush as he smiled at the happy couple.

"Listen, dad, I wanted to thank you for what you did. Was that money yours?" Christian asked, with his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just had to hit him with something," Ana explained.

"You were magnificent, Ana. I couldn't of have put that money to better use myself." He told her.

"It was yours, wasn't it?" Christian asked Carrick.

"It's only money, son. I'm just glad that you're safe. You two get some rest and we will see you tomorrow." Carrick told him.

"Thanks," Christian told him.

Meanwhile, Ray and Rebecca were outside of the room. Ray was telling her how sexy she was when she was angry. Carrick came out of the room and looked at Rebecca. He knew there was something going on between her and Ray.

"Would you like a ride home?" Carrick asked her.

"No. That's okay. I'll catch a cab," she told him.

"We should talk," he told her back.

"Later." She replied.

"I can give her a ride later if she wants," Ray told Carrick. He nodded back as he left the hospital.

Ray was curious why Rebecca didn't go with him. "Did something happened between you two?"

"Nothing that I'm not used to. Excuse me, Ray," she told him leaving the hospital as well.

Back in the room, Ana and Christian were arguing over who was going to be taking care of who. Nick listened in as he stood at the curtain.

"Hey, hey, you guys don't need a doctor you need a referee. Get 'em Ana!" Nick told them both.

"Oh great, you too?" Christian asked his cousin.

"Actually three. Susan is bringing you both some clothes so you can stay the night," he told them.

"Wait...so Susan is out of her coma?" Ana asked, excited. In all of the confusion, Christian forgot to tell her that she came out of her coma.

"Oh yea, she's doing great! She's happy that you guys are out of your predicament." Nick told Ana.

"I can't believe what Jose did to all of us," Christian said, to them.

"Yeah, well, he's going to pay for what he did, cous." Nick replied.

XXXXXXX

Back at the police station, Jose was being held in a holding cell. Elliot asked him if he wanted a court appointed attorney. He was still in his Jessica character and told him thanks for caring. He was about to lose it when Levy and Cleary told Elliot they had to do this correctly or the case would blow up in their faces. Elliot went back to him asking if he wanted a lawyer or not.

"I don't understand why you keep asking me these questions. I can't say anything. If I do he will hurt me,"Jessica stated to Elliot.

"Yeah well, I'm warning you…" Elliot started to say only he was pulled away by Nell and Levy.

"Elliott, you can't do this," Levy said to him.

"Oh, come on, you're not buying his act are you? This is Jose Rodriguez pretending to hide under his Jessica persona. He killed our friend and my mother for crying out loud!"

"Shhhhh!" Nell told him. "I understand that you're upset," she started saying.

"Upset? Upset? I'm more than upset Nell. I'm not going to allow him to act as this Jessica just to get out of his punishment. No way!" he told them walking away angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hospital where Ana and Christian were recovering, Susan came in bringing Ana and Christian's clothes and toiletries. She gave her boss and friend a hug.

"It's so good to see you guys," Susan told them. "I'm so glad your okay and you got through it." Ana and Christian both agreed.

"I'll drink to that," Nick said to all of them."

"Speaking of that," Susan reached into her bag and pulled out champagne and water for Christian. The foursome celebrated the fact they all survived the Jose chaos.

XXXXXXXXX

Elliot had called Cassie to speak with her brother. He was hoping that when Jose saw his sister that he would come out of his Jessica persona. She told her brother she missed him and wanted him back. However; Jose refused her telling her that he didn't know where Jose was. This upset Cassie very much and she left the police station.

XXXXXXXX

Ana and Christian were finally alone in their hospital room. Christian was telling Ana that his father was right, she was spectacular at the lighthouse.

"You sure had lots of courage and strength. I've never seen someone fight harder than you did at the lighthouse. You amaze me, especially on how you held onto me in the cold wind," Christian told her as they were snuggling in the hospital bed.

"I wish I had been a little stronger, I could have held on better," she told him.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm here aren't, right? You did just fine."

"Only because of you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come after me," she replied to him as he kissed her temple.

"Hey, Anastasia Steele soon to be Grey. Officially that is," he said, looking in her blue eyes. "You can do anything," he told her sweetly.

 _It felt so good to be able hold her in my arms again. When Jose locked me up behind the steel door, all I wanted was to be able to let her know how much I truly loved her. I hated being so close to her and I couldn't hold her. I really wanted to make up that time we lost._

"No, we can do anything," she corrected him. He leaned in and kissed her as they relaxed in the bed together.

 _It felt so good to hold Christian in my arms and to kiss his lips. It had been way too long. When I got kidnapped by Jose, I always felt Christian's love, I knew he'd come for me. That's just how strong our love for each other was._

Christian and Ana fell fast asleep in each other's arms. Lillian had come back to see if they needed anything and she looked at the two of them, Christian had his arm wrapped around Ana as she had her head resting on his chest.

"How are things in there?" Ray asked Lillian.

"See for yourself. I have runs to do before my shift ends. See you later," Lillian said, as she walked away.

Ray looked in there and saw his daughter and her fiance. He smiled to himself. They were truly blessed with each other. Christian, sure had come a long way since they first started out. He left knowing his daughter was in good hands.

The sun was shining into their room and Christian woke up to the sound of metal clanging. He reared up out of bed, not realizing where they were at first. He was battle weary.

 _Wow! It wasn't a dream after all. We were really rescued from Jose, Christian told himself as he looked down at his fiance. We're safe now. I guess I'm battle weary after everything that happened._

Christian got out of the bed, careful not to wake Ana as she needed her rest. He went to shower and shave, since Susan brought he and Ana some things to them. Once he got out of the shower, he shaved. He felt refreshed after getting all cleaned up.

He went back into the room and Ana was still sleeping. He gently moved her hair behind her ear, as he gave her a gentle kiss on the temple. Christian climbed into bed, not trying to wake her but she started stirring. She felt so warm and at peace. Ana opened her eyes and saw Christian looking lovingly down to her.

"Good morning! It really wasn't a dream was it?" she asked him.

"No, baby, it wasn't. We're safe now. I'm sorry to wake you, if you'd like more sleep you can go back to sleep." He told her.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"It's 7:15am. I couldn't sleep anymore so I got cleaned up and shaved." Ana could smell his sweet fragrance of soap and aftershave. It smelt good to her.

"I love you," Ana whispered to him.

"I love you too, baby," he whispered back as he gave her a sweet kiss.

"I think I'm going to follow your lead and clean up as well," she said, climbing out of the hospital bed. Ana grabbed her things and headed into the bathroom in their room.

Once she disappeared, Christian turned on the TV. They made news again as he heard the news anchor report what had happened.

"We just got word that Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises was rescued from the burned out lighthouse along with his fiance Anastasia Steele from being held prisoner by Jose Rodriguez who disguised himself as a woman named Jessica Martinez. He is in custody, while Mr. Grey and Ms Steele are recovering; they were set to wed today on Valentine's day. A rep from Grey Enterprises said that they are doing well and will reset their wedding date. As soon as we know more information, we will let you all know. Now onto other news…" Christian turned off the TV. He sighed a big relief knowing they were okay.

Ana came into the room as she saw him in deep thought. "You okay?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking that's all," he told her as she slipped back into the bed.

"Christian, I know that look. What's wrong?" she asked, laying next to him.

Instead of answering he leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow kiss at first until she opened her lips to him as he slid his tongue in. He explored her mouth while their tongues tangled each others.

"Hmmmmm," he moaned. "Damn, I can't wait to get you alone!" he said to her.

"Me too," she whispered, as she continued to kiss him. "Is this for real?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, this is very well. Your safe and right where you belong, with me," he told her, giving her another kiss holding her jaw to him.

"This bed is way too small," Ana complained in between kisses.

"You're telling me. I feel like we're back in the dorm," he said, kissing her back.

Ana pulled back asking, "Oh yeah? You did this a lot back then?"

He gave her a look. "Do you really want me answering that?" he asked.

"No. Just kiss me," she replied, as they continued making out.

Meanwhile outside their room, Aunt Grace was in the hallway as Susan and Nick were monitoring making sure no one interrupted the couple, giving them their time together.

"I really appreciate what you two are trying to do, but, I wanted to see my nephew now," she said trying to get around them.

Susan put her arm around her almost mother in law saying, "I understand that. However; he is fine."

"I'd like to see that for myself," she told Susan.

"Mom," Nick said to his mother, "give them some time. They really need this quality time together."

Lillian walked up behind them saying, "And I need some medical time. I really do need to get some vitals so we can release them later."

So they all turned and walked towards the hospital room as Nick said loudly, "Lillian, so you need to get some vital signs? Are there any vital signs in there. We go in on the count of three. One...two...three," as they walked into the room. "Just checking for vital signs, are there any in here?" Nick asked, as Lillian went to check on the fluids.

Christian waved to them as Ana was hiding under the covers. She poked her head out saying, "I have some vitals! Wait just a second...it's Valentine's day and we were supposed to get married today," she said, bummed out.

"Actually, we're already married," he told her.

"I beg your pardon?" Aunt Grace asked, not knowing what they meant.

Ana explained, "Well, we sort of had our own little ceremony while we were locked up."

Christian suggested that they could married in the hospital chapel, as Nick told them he'd be happy to rustle up a minister. But, Christian wanted Ana to have an actual wedding with all the trimmings. He had promised her a big wedding as he wanted to make all her dreams come true. So when she told them she would wait and have the big wedding, Nick and Susan thought since they weren't getting married that week, they should.

"I'm up for getting married this week," Nick told Susan, "As long as we can get these two to stand up for us."

Ana agreed right away as did Christian saying to them count them in. However; Grace wasn't liking any of it.

"You will do no such thing!" she told them all, as they looked surprised at her.

XXXXXXXX

Jose was talking to his court appointed attorney about why he was behind bars. But he continued to stay in his Jessica persona saying he had a great childhood and was an only child. His lawyer was quite disturbed with Jose's alter personality. He left him saying he'd be in touch.

 _I have to get myself out of this mess. If I'm prosecuted, they will go for the death penalty. There is only one thing I can do,_ Jose thought to himself. _Besides, I'm a lady. I could never do such things they have accused me of._

Elliot asked the attorney how it went and he told him it didn't look good. He was afraid that Jose wouldn't be able to stand in trial in his condition. Elliot didn't like the sound of that at all.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the hospital, Nick and Susan decided to get married and to go to the justice of peace. But Grace stepped in saying she would give Susan the wedding she wanted. Nick wanted to make sure it was simple and not overdone.

Carrick came in seeing everyone was there and told them he knew they be released today and would take them anywhere they wanted to go. He even offered for them to stay at the house as Grace was shocked to hear that he moved back in. It turned out that things weren't going so good with Rebecca.

XXXXXXXX

At the police station Elliot was getting furious. Jose was acting in his Jessica role just so he could get out of going to trial. Kate had come in asking how it was all going and he told her not good. There was only one thing he knew to do as he made a quick phone call.

Ana was helping Christian with his arm sling when the phone rang for him. He answered his cell.

"What's up, Elliot?" he asked.

"I need you to come down to the police station. We have a problem with Jose. He's still in his Jessica persona. We thought maybe you could come down here and see if you could get him to come out of it." Elliot told him.

"Yeah, okay. Its no problem," as he hung up. He thought to himself, _there is no way he's getting away with all of this._

"Christian, what's wrong?" Ana asked, concerned.

"Nothing," he told her.

"I'll bring the car around," Carrick told Christian.

"No, we had a change of plans. I have something I need to do."

"I'm coming with you," Ana said back. "We're in this together." He nodded agreeing with her as they left the hospital.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Rebecca was dealing with issues of her own. She wanted to get custody of her children from Paul. But she heard from Paul that Carrick was working against her. She told him that it couldn't be true, as he was paying for her lawyer.

He expressed concern of her being with Carrick and explained to her that he had been talking to his fiance Annie. He wanted Rebecca to know that whatever she dished out against him he'd fight right back. Rebecca went to her lawyer asking her if it was true about Carrick. Mrs. Templeton told her that Carrick did ask her to lose the case so that she wouldn't gain custody after all.

Rebecca was stunned with this new information.

XXXXXX

Back at the police department, Ana and Christian showed up to talk with Jose. He saw Ana and Christian standing outside the bars. He thanked them both for coming to see him and said that he didn't understand why they were holding her there in jail.

"We got a phone call today," Christian began saying to Jose. "It was from your mother. She wants you to stop lying and tell the truth."

"I always tell the truth," Jose said back.

"Lila wants you to tell the truth about everything and who you really are. My brother, Elliot wants to help you, but in order for him to do that, you have to tell the absolute truth. You have to tell him that Jose/Jessica are the same person." Ana looked back at Christian as he encouraged her to go on. In her Lila voice she began talking, "Jose, stop listening to Jessica. You have to allow Jose to come out and say what he's done. Jose, tell Officer Steele the truth and do it now!"

Jose stood shaking as he looked Ana in the eyes. "Mother?" he whispered.

"Yes, Jose?" Ana asked in her Lila voice.

"All I wanted was to get your approval, just something to let me know you cared. But I know now that you couldn't. You could never love as as much as you loved Cassie. I know that now and accept it.

"That's not true," Ana replied.

"It's okay. I understand," Jose said slipping back into his Jessica persona. "Yes, it's true and it's okay. I forgive you."

Ana knew he was slipping back into Jessica and she tried to call Jose back out again.

"Jessica, I want to speak with Jose."

"Ana, I have told you that I don't know where Jose is. I'm sorry...I know that he was mean to you and I never wanted that to happen, I loved you, I love you from the start," Jose said as Jessica. He looked back at Christian saying in his Jessica voice, "Christian-I hope you will take care of Ana…"

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Christian lost his temper. "Stop pretending!" he shouted as Elliot and Ana tried to get him to calm down. "Do you think you will get away with this!" he shouted, angrily to Jose.

"Christian, you have to get a hold of yourself," Elliot told him.

"Officer, Steele?"

"Yes, sir?"

"These gentlemen are here for Mr. Rodriguez," another office said to him.

Elliot, Christian and Ana watched as two men from a psychiatric facility took Jose to a mental institution. They were told that he was going to be evaluated and sent to get help depending on how severe he was.

Later, Rebecca and Paul were in court. The judge did not award her custody, however; the judge did order Annie to be removed from the home until things got sorted out. Rebecca wasn't expecting that but was glad that the judge allowed her more rights to her children.

Ana and Christian showed up at the diner along with Elliot. They told Ray and Kate that Jose was going to a mental hospital to be avulated and most likely wouldn't go to trial. But he was going to be put away in the hospital for a long time.

That evening, the Greys were having a family dinner along with Nick and Susan at the Grey Estate. Carrick had gotten a phone call and excused himself for a moment. When he came back into the dining room to eat, Grace noticed his change in behavior. She wanted to know what was up.

He told her that the police divers were only able to retrieve fifty thousand dollars of his money. Grace didn't understand until Nick explained that Carrick tried to pay a ransom for Christian and Ana's safe return. She didn't know how her brother was going to live off what money he had left but Carrick promised he's be fine.

"Listen, father, I wanted to thank you for everything you did for us at the lighthouse."

"No need for thank you son, I was happy to do it." Carrick told him.

"How would you like to join me at Grey Enterprises?" Christian asked, surprising himself. He wanted to try to make amends with his father. Ana was even surprised.

Carrick really appreciated his son offering for him to come back. "Christian, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, but I'm afraid I have to decline your generous offer."

"But why? We could use the help."

He looked back at his son. "Again thank you for the offer, but I have something else in mind."

"I wish you would change your mind. I don't think it would be like the last time."

"Son, as much as I appreciate your sentiment, I'm afraid I haven't changed that much. I just think it's best for our relationship that we don't work together." Carrick told his son.

Rebecca dropped in just as they were getting started. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need to speak with Carrick," she said, looking at him.

Everyone got up from the table excusing themselves along with Christian and Ana. Rebecca said to Carrick, "Boy, I sure know how to clear a room. We need to talk." He looked back at Rebecca curiously.

Ana and Christian went to their room in the Grey Estate. She was putting some things away as Christian took his arm out of the sling. He sat on the bed looking at Anastasia who was putting their dog Faith in the bathroom.

"I have to say our dog did pretty well at our first dinner," Ana said to Christian.

"Yeah. She's a very smart animal. I think Grace would have come unglued if she seen her."

"I thought it was funny when she kept licking at her knees," Ana laughed.

Christian looking back at Ana said, "There's no accounting for taste." In his husky voice he said, "Come here."

Ana went to him as she sat in front of him. It was their first time alone since leaving the hospital.

"So when do we get to plan our wedding?" he asked.

"Just as soon as I can put it together," Ana told him.

"Make it soon, okay? Don't take too long."

"It's just that it will be a big wedding, and that's hard to plan for," she told him relaxing in his arms. "After all you told me I could have anything I want."

"Yes I did. It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter to you?" Ana asked, alarmed with whatever attitude of the wedding.

"Baby, don't get me wrong, I want you to have what your heart desires. I just think of us as married. When we recited our vows to each other in the lighthouse, I meant it."

"Me too. It drove me crazy being away from you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come for me."

"Oh sweetie, I would do anything for you. It's a miracle that we're together," he whispered to her.

"It is a miracle. I love you, Christian."

"I love you too, Ana," he whispered back as he leaned in and kissed her.

He laid her back onto the mattress as he enjoyed her lips. He pulled back enough to look into her beautiful blue eyes. Ana gasped at how dark his grey eyes went. He kissed her again, only this time sliding his tongue in her mouth.

He explored her mouth with his tongue, each moaning on how good it felt. He began to undress her from a negligee as he felt her body against his. Christian allowed his hands to roam all over her body feeling of her breasts. Her breath hitched from his touch. Christian grabbed onto the back of her neck as he flipped them over and having her on top of him.

"I missed this…" he whispered to her in between kisses.

Ana looking in his eyes. "I did too. So much." They continued to make love with each other.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the dining room, Rebecca was trying hard to make up with Carrick. They had argued earlier about the fact she wanted custody of her children and he didn't want that. He wanted her all to himself.

"Carrick, my children are very important to me."

He looked back at her. "Honestly, Rebecca, I think the children belong with Paul and Annie. She loved them like they were her own."

"But they are my kids. Can't you understand what that means to me?"

"Rebecca, if you continue to pursue this, it's over between us."

"Is that how you really feel?" she asked, looking in his eyes, tears willing up.

"I can't help how I feel. I think there is more to this than you're willing to admit. I think this is about Paul and the fact he's moved on."

"How dare you say that to me?" she growled angrily. "That's simply not true."

"I call it like I see it, Rebecca. You know your way out," he told her.

Rebecca left the Grey Estate. She couldn't say she didn't try. She was driving along and saw the diner sign as it was lit up. She pulled into the parking lot and just looked inside. She saw Ray with his daughter in law Kate as they seemed to be cleaning up.

Rebecca got out of the car and went inside. Both Kate and Ray looked at her as she came in.

"Do you have any of that peach cobbler left?" she asked.

"Sure," Ray said, plating it for her while she sat down on the counter. She looked at Ray who was looking back at her.

"I'm so proud of you, Rebecca."

"Why is that?" she asked eating the cobbler.

"Because, you didn't allow Carrick to push you over."

"How did you know?"

He looked her in the eyes as he leaned down on the counter. "You're here, that's why."

Rebecca smiled back at him. At least she knew she could always count on Carrick.

 **A/N: Please don't hate me on the Jose factor. I know he should have went to jail and he still could. But in the meantime he will be in a mental hospital. The next chapter will be rather short as its Nick and Susan's wedding.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nick and Susan tie the knot

**Ch 9: Nick and Susan tie the knot!**

After a week of recuperating from being kidnapped and finding out that Jose was going to a mental institution instead of being behind bars, Ana and Christian decided to go on with their lives. They had so much to look forward to.

"Oh….Christian!" Ana cried out in her second orgasm. He woke up with his morning wood and decided to go down on Anastasia.

"You like that, baby?" he asked, flicking her clit with his tongue and sliding his two fingers inside of her. Ana arched her back making her breasts go in his face, making him lose concentration as he wanted them too.

"Yes! Oh yes!" she screamed out in ecstasy.

Ana pulled him to her kissing his lips as she could taste herself on him. She didn't care as she needed him now!

"Fuck me, Christian. Make me yours!"

He looked her in the eyes saying, "Your wish is my command, baby. Hang on tight!" he said, bring her legs over his shoulder as he pistoned himself inside of her. Christian was chasing after his own orgasm, as he felt his body tighten.

 _Oh my god! I don't think we've ever been this wild in the bedroom before. Ana was thrashing underneath me as I pounded inside of her. I had to lean up, put her legs over my shoulders just to get my momentum._

 _I felt my balls tighten, my toes curled as I felt her pussy clenching my cock as she milked it. Pretty soon I was a goner as I thrust inside of her harder and harder until I couldn't take it anymore and came hard inside of her._

Ana followed with him making it her third orgasm for that morning. He crashed down on top of her as his body was wet from his sweat.

"Jesus Christ! That was a mazing!" he said to her as they both came down from their high. She looked up at her fiance as they shared a kiss.

"Wow, Christian, that was amazing. We will have to do that again. But now we must shower to head down stairs. I'm sure Nick and Susan have already arrived." They hopped into the shower quickly, then got dressed and headed down.

They were attending Nick and Susan's wedding, who were getting married at the Grey estate. However; they had to help to get everything set up. Ana and Susan were looking over the list on everything they needed to get done. Also the music that was selected for the nuptials.

"Oh my gosh! Who picked out this music?" Susan asked Ana.

"I think Christian did," she replied to her friend.

"Who's getting married, Elvis and Priscilla?" Susan asked, laughing.

Nick was teasing his cousin the best man on the song choices he made. "Seriously, Christian? Didn't I tell you these were too old?"

"You said eclectic," Christian told him.

"Not ancient, eclectic, yes." Nick replied.

"Okay, you two, let's just move the sofa," both Susan and Ana told the guys. They all bent down, picking up the sofa and moving it. The flowers arrived as Carrick opened the door.

"Ladies, the flowers are here," Carrick said, as he put them down on a nearby table.

The florists put the rest aside for them. Nick was still dogging Christian on his music preferences.

"Excuse me guys, I think this man needs a tip," Carrick told them.

"Yes, your son on how to choose good music," Nick said, laughing.

"No, the delivery man," Carrick told Nick.

"Yeah, I know what you meant," Nick said as he went to the delivery man and gave him some money.

"The bouquets are beautiful but aren't they supposed to be a surprise for the groom?" Christian asked the ladies.

"Um...honey, that's supposed to be the bride's dress," Ana told him.

"It doesn't matter to me," Susan said. "Besides we make our own rules when it comes to weddings." Susan kissed her fiance.

"That's right," Nick replied, agreeing with her.

"I knew I liked this young lady," Carrick said, as he watched the young couple.

"Too bad, I saw her first!" Nick said as he and Susan left the room for a moment.

Christian was standing with his fiance as he said, "I will be happy when I finally make you my bride." He played with Ana's hair as she looked into his eyes.

"That will be nice," she replied, giving him a quick peck. "But, I already feel like your bride."

"Do you?" he asked as he leaned in, giving her more kisses.

"Oh yeah!"Ana said, happily.

Mandy showed up as she asked what she could do to help. Susan told her everything was done except hair and makeup to which Mandy said she could help. The ladies ran up the stairs as Susan told Nick he needed to get ready.

"You need to shower and shave or the wedding is off!" Susan yelled, from upstairs.

"I think she's kidding," Nick told his cousin.

"I mean it Nick!" she replied. "Make tracks!"

"Yes, dear!" he said walking from his uncle and cousin.

Christian and Carrick went to get dressed themselves. As Christian was running down the stairs, the doorbell rang to alert guests were arriving. He opened the door to Luke and Gia as they arrived.

Nick came up to Gia and Luke as he told them he needed to talk with him about something. Carrick and Christian went to another room leaving Nick alone with his bosses.

"You are still getting married right?" Gia asked.

"Yes, yes, I am. But there is something I needed to talk to you guys about. It's about my future at the Seattle journal." They looked at him curiously.

Meanwhile, upstairs in one of the bedrooms the ladies were all getting ready. Susan had her hair and makeup done as she looked in the mirror.

 _I still couldn't believe it! I'm getting married to the most wonderful, amazing man, that I have ever met in my entire life. If you had told me over six months ago that I'd be getting married, I would have said you were crazy._

 _It's true. When Nick proposed to me in the hospital right after I came out of my coma, it felt like a fairy tale. He's made all my dreams come true and then some. Even after getting the news that I had full blown Aids, Nick stood by me through it all. He truly is the best thing that ever happened to me_.

Mandy took a look at me as she observed hair makeup and hair do on me. She did a great job!

"You look absolutely radiant!" Mandy told her, looking in Susan's eyes. "I have one more thing to give you, be right back." She told Susan as she left the room a moment.

Ana was standing by her side. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, Ana!" Susan said, as she started crying.

"Don't be sad. It's a great day!"

"I'm not sad. I'm happy. I'm happier than I've ever been my whole life," she said hugging her friend. The ladies grabbed them some tissues to gently wipe their faces. "Come here, Ana. I want to tell you something." They went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"In this past year, I've met Nick, you and Christian. That's a lover, a husband and two best friends. I never thought I would have any of that let alone all of it."

"I think we found you too," Ana told her friend.

"I'm not so sure we would have found each other if I had been healthy. All of my life I had always wondered what my special gift was. But now I realize that my special gift isn't something I'm going to receive, its something I have to give. It's love. More love than I could have ever imagined," she said tearing up.

"Don't you think that it's one sided because it's not. Susan, you have taught me so much. You have been there for me through the roughest of times. I will never forget that."

The two women hugged as they cried tears of happiness. Downstairs Nick was hugging Gia who told him that she would miss him and that she hoped this worked out for him. Luke told him congratulations as well. Nick realized what time it was and had to get ready himself.

After he got dressed he went back down stairs and saw his mother. He told Grace how beautiful she looked. She also expressed how happy she was for her son. He told her it was in large part of her.

"This wedding wouldn't be happening if it weren't for your love and support. I appreciate how much you took in Susan and made her apart of the family."

"I love Susan. I know we had a bumpy start, but I just adore her."

"I'm glad mother. I love her very much. And I can't help to tell you how proud I am of you and how much you've changed."

"I haven't changed that much," she said, looking in his eyes.

"Oh yes you have. I will never forget it as long as I live. No matter where I'm at."

"Oh good heavens, it's not like you're going anywhere."

"Right now the only place I'm going to is my wedding." Nick said to his mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Back up stairs, the women were almost ready for the wedding. Mandy had helped Susan with one last minute touch up. There was a knock at the door as Ana was saying it better not be Nick.

When Ana opened it it was their friends from the Absolutely Positive group from the hospital. They were there to see Susan get married to Nick. She hugged each one of them welcoming them. Gia came up and told them they were ready for them downstairs.

They all went back downstairs to wait for the bride and Ana to come down in the wedding march.

"Are you nervous?" Christian asked Nick.

"Not really. Why?"

"Because I'm following your lead for my own wedding." Christian replied.

"You do have the ring right?" Nick asked, making sure.

"I have it right here," he showed Nick. He had the ring tied to a ribbon that was tied to his tux.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"From, Ana. She saw it in a brides magazine." He told his cousin.

Mandy came down before the bride and saw that her father looked a little upset.

"Father, are you okay?"

"Nothing. These weddings never really start on do they? By the way you look very nice."

Grace walked over to them telling Carrick he looked handsome and Many that she looked lovely. She was trying to keep the peace in the family now that they were all getting along. They started the wedding march and Ana was the first to come out in her silver-grey gown, she looked down at her fiance who smiled back at her.

 _Wow! Ana looked incredible. I can't wait until the day we get married,_ he thought to himself.

Susan came out of hiding and saw her husband to be Nick who was looking up at her. Once their eyes met, they only had eyes for each other. Once she made it to the altar, Nick clasped her hand with his as her other hand held her bouquet.

The minister started the ceremony as Nick and Susan couldn't keep their eyes off from each other. They repeated their vows to each other.

"I, Nick, take you Susan Bates to be lawfully wedding wife. To have and told from this day forward," he said to Susan.

The minter asked Susan to do the same thing.

"I, Susan, take you Nick Grey, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward," Susan spoke gently.

The rings were passed as each of them placed their wedding bands on each others hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Nick told her.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Susan replied back.

"By the powers of me in the state of Washington, I now declare you both, husband and wife. Nick you may kiss your bride."

Nick palmed Susan's face gently as he brought her face closer to his. They kissed each other under a shower of flower petals that was being tossed over them. The family celebrated their new marriage in a reception.

"I just wanted to say thank you to my new mother in law for making this wedding a dream come true for me. Thank you, Grace."

Grace leaned in and gave Susan a kiss on the cheek saying, "You are certainly welcome my darling!"

"I also wanted to make a toast to my new husband!" Susan shouted as everyone else cheered.

Nick was smiling at everyone but said, "Okay, I have an announcement to make and I need you all to be sober for this!" They all cheered him on. "I wanted to say thank you all for being here for Susan and I today as we launch our new lives together."

"Oh so you are taking your new bride on a cruise," Grave said to her son.

"Yes, we are starting there but we don't know where we will end up. I gave my notice to my two friends standing over there. Luckily they accepted. Susan and I are going to enjoy an extended open-ended honeymoon."

"Oh well of course you will take more than a couple of weeks," Grace said, to her son.

"It's a lot longer than that mother," Nick told Grace who was in shock. "All I have ever done was write about life, well now I'm going to go out there and live it with my new wife."

"How long do you think you will be gone?" Grace asked him.

"However long we have," he answered.

"That's fine. But just know this, you will have to put up with a visit from your mother."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Nick said, hugging his mother.

Grace hugged her son back and left the room saying she had to powder her nose. When she went to the bathroom, she took a few deep breaths.

 _I can't believe my son is leaving me. I don't know what I will do without he and Susan in my life. But I am happy for them._

Christian and Ana went up to Nick and Susan congratulating them and wishing them well. Susan told Ana she would never forget their friendship and for her and Christian to come and visit them.

"Are you sure about this, cousin?" Christian asked him.

"It's the best decision I've ever made."

"Expect us to visit you guys a lot over there. We will certainly miss you both," Christian told them both.

The four of them made a toast as Ana said, "To the four of us, friends forever!" They all clinked their champagne glasses together and drank.

Nick and Susan ate their wedding cake feeding it to each other. He threw the garter to which Christian caught it as Ana caught the bouquet. Soon the new married couple went upstairs to change in their honeymoon clothes. Nick came downstairs with Susan. Christian went up to him and the two exchanged a hug.

"We sure have come a long way, haven't we cousin?" Nick asked Christian.

"Yes we have. I also wanted to apologize for all the other stuff…"

Nick put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's all good. We're good now. I've made mistakes but learned from them. So have you. I'm proud of you, Christian."

"Thanks! Now just because you will be away from the family it doesn't mean I won't be calling you to get advice."

"Anytime, bro. Susan and I will always be there for you and Ana."

Susan and Ana were having their own goodbyes as well. "I love you, Ana," Susan told her.

"I love you too. Enjoy your honeymoon." Ana told her friend as well.

Grace went up to her son hugging once more before he and Susan headed off. As they said their goodbyes the family showered them in birdseed as they left for their new life together.

 **A/N: So Nick and Susan are married! There is only one more chapter left of this story. The next chapter will be the set up to the last story of the series. It's called, Fifty Shades or Not: The Steele's vs. The Grey's. Yes Ana and Christian do get married, they also have a honeymoon. But there will be some turbulence! The summary for the new story will be in that last chapter. So if you want to continue reading the last part of the series, follow me as an author!**


	10. Chapter 10: It's Universal!

**Ch 10: It's Universal!**

Things had really exploded within the community of Seattle. It's been a couple of months now and Ana and Christian were trying to plan their wedding. However; things outside of their lives were spiraling out of control.

Rebecca decided to give up her children so that they could live with their father and new mother Annie; when they finally do decide get married. After her breakup with Carrick, she had no idea where she would end up.

Ana and Christian joined his father and Mandy for dinner at the country club. Carrick was still reeling from his break up with Rebecca. As the couple danced, Ana was telling Christian she didn't want to smother him once they were married. She wanted him to be able to go out with the guys when he wanted.

He told her appreciated that very much and likewise for her if she needed time away with the girls. Once the dance was over, they rejoined Mandy and Carrick. They told them they received a postcard from Nick and Susan. They were in Italy and enjoying their time together.

XXXXXXX

The next day they were back at the Grey Estate as they were having a meeting about Mandy becoming Vice President. She was practicing her speech to her brother, father and Ana that she would give to the board.

"I wanted to come to you all today to say that my goal is become part of this company not only as an employee, but a family we can all be proud of. So will you please join me in celebrating this victory with my family!"

They all clapped at her speech. "That was perfect, Mandy, I wouldn't change a thing!" Carrick told his daughter.

"Thank you, dad. I wanted to make you proud."

"I want to make a toast to my beautiful daughter," Carrick said, as they all grabbed a glass of orange juice, "To the most important woman in my life." Christian cheered to that as Aunt Grace showed up. She really didn't look all that happy.

"Good morning, Grace, are you here to congratulate me on becoming vice president of Grey Enterprises?" Mandy asked.

"Well, Mandy, I assure you, I will do my best to make you feel welcome," she told her niece.

"Grace, I was afraid you weren't going to make it," Carrick said to his sister.

"I wouldn't miss this meeting for all the money in the world, my dear brother."

"Mandy was concerned that you wouldn't make it," Ana told Grace as well.

"Were you dear?" Grace asked Mandy.

"Aunt Grace, she was under the impression that you wouldn't want her to be voted in as VP by the board but we told her that wasn't the case at all. Are we right?"

"My, my, how my family underestimates me. You just have to have a little faith in me that's all," she said to them all. She walked closer to Mandy asking, "May I have a word with you alone?"

The rest of the family left them alone as Mandy told her she still had things to do to get ready for the meeting.

"This won't take but a moment. I really need to talk to you," Grace said to her.

"Fine. Just make it quick."

"So are you too busy to talk about Malibu?" Grace asked her.

"Is that where you went when you left on a business trip?" Mandy asked.

Grace looked at her niece as she lifted one of her eyebrows. "Actually, I was down there to get information. It seems as though you have been a busy girl in Malibu. Care to explain to your father and brother what you really been up to?"

Mandy looked back at her Aunt. "What exactly do you mean by that?" she snapped.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean. The question is will you come forward and tell your father what you really are. Madam?"

 _I didn't like the way she called me that name and it is not what she thinks. However; I certainly didn't want this to get out. I felt like I was stuck._

Later than day, all members of the board had arrived at the mansion. Everyone was set to vote in Mandy, however she before they were to vote she looked back at Grace.

"All in favor of Mandy Grey becoming Vice President say I?" Christian stated.

"Brother, can I speak to you alone please?" Mandy asked Christian.

"Can't it wait? We're just about to vote."

"No, it can't. I'm sorry, we will be just a moment." She told the board as she and Christian went to another room.

"What's this about?" Christian asked.

"I really appreciate what you have done for me, Christian, especially giving me this promotion." Mandy told her brother.

"Well, sis, it's deserved. You worked hard and I feel that you should get compensated for it."

Mandy walked around the room, trying to find a say what she needed to say to her brother.

"I know. I appreciate it very much. However; I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your generous offer."

He looked back at her stunned. "What?" he squeaked out. "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am."

"But why? Does this have anything to with Grace? Because if it does…"

"No, brother of mine it doesn't. This was my decision. I've decided to work with father in his company instead."

"I see. I wish you could have told me this sooner before getting the board here to vote."

Mandy looked her brother in the eyes. "I know and I'm sorry about that. I have never worked with father and this was my chance to do so. I hope you understand."

Christian sighed. He knew that it had to be a hard decision for her to make. "Don't worry about it."

"So, you will tell the board," she stated to him.

"I'll take care of it. I just hope you know what you are doing," he told his sister.

"Me too, me too," she whispered to herself.

They both went back out into the great room as Christian announced there was a change of plans. The board wasn't too happy about the fact that they came all that way for nothing. They left agitated. Mandy went up to Christian thanking him. Mandy felt bad for their father as she knew he was going through a difficult time.

"So I take it that father is still upset at Rebecca," Christian said back to his sister. Ana didn't understand what was going on.

"Why, what did Rebecca do?" Ana asked.

Mandy looked at her almost sister in law and said, "Where have you been? You didn't know that your father married Rebecca?"

Ana was in shock, she had no clue. But then she hadn't spoke to her father in a week. However; she didn't think he would up and get married without her knowing about it.

Rebecca only married Ray because she wanted to prove to Carrick and Paul it was over. Especially Carrick who wanted to get back with her. But Ray was in love with her and wanted her to love him back. They were arguing over the fact that she was still in love with Paul after all the time that had passed.

She was helping Ray around the diner. They were having an argument about her being distracted since it was her ex husband's wedding day. Just as they were really getting into it Ana arrived. She wasn't very happy with her father at all.

"So I hear congratulations are in order for the happy couple," Ana said to her father. He stood looking at his daughter knowing she wasn't happy with him.

"Ana, I'm so happy to see you," he said to her cheerfully.

"Dad, when exactly were you going to tell me about this news?"

"I meant to tell you sweetie, but it happened kind of fast." He explained to her.

"I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong. I just would have loved to be there. Did you even tell Elliot?"

"No, it happened very quickly. Instead of having a big wedding we wanted to elope. Just be happy for your dad. He's found love." Ray told Ana.

The two of them sat down while he tried to explain his and Rebecca's relationship. Ana wanted to give him a chance to explain how it all happened with her new stepmother. While he was talking to her, Rebecca was not doing so good with a customer as they were arguing about his food.

"What about you, I mean you're getting married in what a month?" Ray asked his daughter.

"Yeah. I had no idea how much was into planning a wedding. I just about drove myself crazy going through all these bride magazines that I was about to lose it. But Christian helped by hiring a wedding coordinator for me."

Ray looked at his daughter jaw dropped. "You, have a wedding coordinator?" He asked. Ana smiled at her father. "It must be nice to marry a millionaire." he told her.

Ana looked back at her father. "It is nice, but you know, that I didn't fall in love with him because of the money don't you? I mean there is more to Christian than his bank account."

"Sweetie, that's all I needed to hear. I know that you two love each other. Besides, you deserve to have all your dreams come true."

Just then Rebecca was carrying a tray full of dishes and it slipped out of her hands creating a crash. Ray got up and looked at his new wife.

"You know if you don't want to be here you can go. I know you would rather go to that wedding so just go alright!"

"Ray, it's not like that…" Rebecca tried to say.

"Spare me on your explanations and just go already!" he shouted.

Ana watched their exchange as Rebecca took of her apron and headed out the door. Once he calmed down and sat with his daughter she asked him a question.

"Dad, does the woman you married even have feelings for you at all?" Ana asked concerned, as she didn't want her father hurt again.

"Ana, it's not that simple."

"Really? Loving someone shouldn't be a hardship dad. I'm living proof of that."

"It's not that...It's very complicated. There are things that you don't know about," he explained as he got up and paced.

"Well, explain it to me dad. You know you can tell me anything. Scouts honor," she said, holding up her hand. Just as Ray was about to tell her the truth Christian walked in.

"You want to know the truth, here it is…" his voice trailed off with Christian standing next to Ana. Even though the boy had changed, Ray wasn't sure just exactly how much he could trust him since he and his dad were trying a father and son relationship again.

"Hey, dad, what's for lunch?" Christian asked, interrupting Ana's and Ray's talk.

"That's not what you wanted to me ask was it?" Ray asked.

"Not exactly. How's your new bride?" Christian asked his almost father in law.

Ana looked back at her father wanting to know if the marriage was real or not.

"Dad, you were just about to tell us the truth. Whats going on?" she asked.

"Nothing. Rebecca and I are just fine."

"But I'm worried about you," she explained to her dad.

"I have to say I'm with Ana on this," Christian said as well.

"What is with the two of you? Look, I took a risk by marrying her and if I get hurt it won't be the first or the last time. Don't you two have a wedding to plan?" Ray asked, hoping they'd leave him alone.

Ana sighed to her father. "I just want you to be happy and if Rebecca makes you happy so be it."

"Thank you. I want that for you too," he told his daughter kissing her on the cheek. Ana turned to her fiance and gave him a great big kiss.

"Hmmmm, baby, what was that for? Not that I'm complaining." He told her, looking in her blue eyes.

"Just thank you for looking out for my father and me. And for hiring the wedding coordinator to plan our wedding."

He smiled at his bride to be. "You are welcome my dear," he said giving her a quick kiss.

Christian turned and looked at Ray and invited him to go to dinner at the country club with his new wife. Ray said he'd think about it. Ana and Christian left to head back to the office to get some work done.

XXXXXXX

Back at the Grey Estate, Mandy and Carrick were talking about them working together. Mandy was very grateful to her father that he was giving her a chance to work for him.

"I'm sorry about the pain that you're going through, dad."

"It couldn't be helped, Mandy. Besides, its what is keeping me going on this project."

"I know that you really loved Rebecca."

"Yes I did. Let's just say that they made a very big mistake," Carrick told her.

Christian left the office and was making a visit to the estate. He walked in and saw his father talking to his sister.

"There you are, I've been looking for you. I was wondering how you were doing dad?" Christian asked his father.

"I'm okay son. I have it all under control."

"Good, I'm glad. I hope it's okay, but I invited the wedding coordinator here to help me and Ana with the wedding."

"Of course son." Carrick told Christian.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the diner, Rebecca returned after she watched her ex get married again. She told Ray she had to go. She also said she knew it was time for her to put the past behind her and wanted to know if he would still be with her as her husband.

Ray walked up to her, looked into her green eyes and said, "Rebecca, when I married you I meant it to be forever, as long as you will have me."

"So...you're still up for making this work?" she asked as he held her in his arms.

"What does this tell ya?" He asked, leaning down and kissing his new wife. Rebecca wound her arms around his neck as the kiss became passionate.

XXXXXXX

Later that evening a lady named Dawn Jones came to the mansion. Everyone was gathered in the great room talking about the upcoming wedding. She came in and talked very sophisticated.

"Who's who and what's what?" she asked.

Ana got up from the couch and replied, "I guess I'm the who."

Christian chimed in as well saying, "I'm the what, I assume."

"Oh how droll," she laughed at Christian. "This wedding is going to be delicious."

Ana replied to her smiling, "That's what we're hoping for. A day filled with lots of fun."

Dawn looked back at Anastasia saying, "Oh, no my dear you have the wrong idea entirely."

Ana looked back at her saying, "I have the wrong idea for my wedding?"

"Yes, my dear. Fun is out."

"Out?" Christian asked too, making sure he heard right.

Ana walked up to Dawn asking what she meant by fun is out. She told her that weddings were supposed to be more serious. Dawn told Ana she would get her color samples out but that black and blue was in for the year. Everyone was quiet as they didn't know what to think of this lady. Carrick offered Dawn some champagne as they continued to talk about the wedding.

"Dawn, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk about what kind of flowers in my wedding. I was thinking red and white roses."

"Oh…dear. Those colors have been done so many times. No dear, you want something a little more chic. How about black roses?" she asked.

Christian was standing by the fireplace as he listened to this woman scratch every idea his fiance wanted. It was time for him to but in.

"Um, I think you have this completely wrong. My fiance has told you what she wanted," Christian said to her. "I intend to give her exactly what she wants."

"Mr. Grey, there is no way I can work with that, oh dear no," Dawn said as she continued drinking.

"Have it your way then. Take your books and go out the door and plan someone else's wedding," he told her, as he escorted the woman out!

Mandy, Ana and the rest of them applauded him for throwing the woman out! They began to mock the woman's ideas and having fun at the same time. While they were talking Mandy suggested a few places to have the wedding such as in France or at a summer cottage.

Ana was beginning to like her ideas and suggested that she plan their wedding for them.

The family began to celebrate that Mandy would plan the wedding for Ana and Christian. She was relieved that her sister in law would plan the wedding instead of that Dawn Jones lady.

XXXXXXX

Back at the diner, Paul and Annie came in with the kids. He talked to Rebecca and let her know that he and his new wife talked it over and wanted her to be able to visit the kids anytime she wanted. She was very grateful to them for doing this for her.

A man had come to the diner and was telling Ray that he was shutting down the diner in thirty days due to the health violations. Rebecca was furious with the man and said he was working for someone and she had an idea who.

XXXXXXX

At the Grey Estate they were all celebrating the fact that Ana and Christian would be getting married very soon. Ana decided to let her sister in law to be plan their wedding. However; they had company.

"You didn't think you could get away with it did you?" Ray asked Carrick. Ana and Christian looked at both men trying to figure out what was going on.

"What are you talking about Ray?"

"It was you who sent the inspector to close the diner wasn't it?" Ray asked.

"That's not fair, how can they do this?" Ana asked her father.

"This was your way of getting back at me and Ray for getting married, wasn't it?" Rebecca grilled Carrick.

"I did no such thing! What would I have to gain from this? Nothing I tell ya." Carrick told them.

Christian knew that his father was upset about his break-up with Rebecca and this is the kind of stuff he does to other people.

"Is it father? What's this project that you and Mandy are working on together?" Christian asked. "The one you have been very secretive about that you wouldn't tell me about." Carricked turned to his son and his future daughter in law.

"Dad," Ana addressed her father. "I understand that you're hurt by the inspector closing the diner, however; I think you're barking up the wrong tree here. I mean, you and Carrick teamed up to help Christian and I escape Jose. Do you really think he would do something like this?"

"Is my fiance right? Please tell me you had nothing to with the the diner closing," Christian stated to his dad.

"Son, I assure you that I personally had nothing to do with it," he said looking in his son's eyes. He directed his look to Ray as he said, "Look, Ray, in the morning maybe I could give this inspector a call and give you some time to get things sorted out. It's the least I could do."

"Dad?" Ana asked her father. "That sounds fair to me. What do you say?"

Ray didn't want to continue fighting with Carrick. He knew his daughter was getting married soon, and they needed their families to get along.

"Okay," Ray said back. But Rebecca butted in saying, "Ray, you can't…" he looked at his wife and told her in front of everyone, "Sweetie, I appreciate you wanting to fight for me. I do. However; I think maybe the kids were right this time. And if Carrick is willing to help with this, I should take him up on his offer." He looked back at Carrick saying, "How about we call a truce for the kids sake? What do you say?" Ray asked with his hand out. Carrick looked at it for a moment and took his hand and shook on it.

It seemed as though the Steeles and the Greys were finally moving forward. Both families wanted to get along for their kids sakes, at least that was the plan.

The next day, Mandy and Christian just gotten back from playing tennis. He was very happy with her idea of the wedding. His sister came up with something he feels that has never been done like this before and he thought Ana would love it.

"Can you take a look at the guest list and tell me what you think?" she asked her brother.

Just as she was writing down how many cases of champagne to order for the wedding he looked at the list and didn't like what he was seeing.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked.

"Okay, so I will order…"

"I'm not talking about that, Mandy. I'm talking about this. What's his name doing on this list?" Christian asked. "He's the last person I wanted to see on the most important day of my life," he pointed out to her.

Mandy looked back at her brother. "I wasn't aware that there was a fight between the two of you," she told him.

"Let's just say the last time we were together, there were fireworks and not the good kind."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Mandy asked sitting down.

He sighed as he sat on the couch too. "It's just that when we were little kids, I worshipped the ground he walked on. He always seemed to be dad's favorite you know. No matter what, nothing I did was good enough for dad while he was in the picture. But now that I have formed a relationship with father, I don't want this to become between us. Ethan always had things just given to him while we had to work hard for it."

"That's true, I heard about that. We always had to pay for our mistakes." Mandy stated to her brother. She always felt second best to his sons.

"Ethan is just the last person I want at my wedding," Christian told her.

"I have to ask, what could he possibly do?"

"Besides, what he's known for. He could steal the spotlight from Ana. She deserves to have a day that just for her. She's been through enough of my fucked up fifty shades crap. I just wanted to give her one day, where we didn't have any drama." Christian explained.

"Be honest with me brother," Mandy said to him. "Are you really worried that he could steal the spotlight from Ana? Or is it you that you are worried about?" she asked.

Ana came walking into the room in her brand new pink suit as she said, "I knew the truth would come out sooner or later."

Christian was startled with her comment. "Um...what are you talking about?"

"So much for this business meeting you had to attend. Playing hooky are we?" she asked teasing him.

"Yes, baby and then some!" Christian said coming towards her, giving her a kiss. "I like you in this suit by the way," he told her, looking her up and down.

"Wait until you see me in my wedding gown," she replied.

"Its funny that you mention that because, I do believe Mandy picked a great place for us to have our wedding."

"Cool! Tell me where," she said to him.

"But that would spoil the surprise my dear," he said to her.

"Oh come on, just one little hint."

He put his arm around his fiance as he said, "It's the perfect location for us. Just put all of your ideas into one location and tell me where it will be."

"Great! A travel agency," Ana said back, unconvinced.

"Oh, baby, think bigger. Its universal!" he said to her, winking at his sister with the hint he just gave away.

"Oh, no, Christian tell me you didn't. I really don't want to get married at the space shuttle, did you?"

"Ana, no we didn't. But I can tell you this, you are marrying the last romantic man in the entire world," Mandy said.

"Oh, I like the sound of this! Tell her more please!" Christian told his sister.

"I guarantee you, this wedding will be everything you ever dreamed of and more. And with that, I still have some planning to do. Excuse me," Mandy said, leaving the room.

Later, Christian went to go change out of his tennis clothing. He saw Ana trying to open a water ball but it splattered everywhere.

"Damn it!" she swore. He looked at his fiance who seemed to be a little distraught.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked coming to her side.

"Yeah, just frustrated that's all."

"Why? Whats wrong?"

She looked him in the eyes and replied, "It's just that I have been waiting so long for this day to come. I dreamed of my wedding day and now that it's here...I guess I just wished I knew where we were going."

He palmed her face in his hands. "Ana," he whispered. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. I trust you with my life."

"I assure you, this wedding will be something you remember for the rest of your life. We have everything arranged. All people have to do is show up at the tarmac."

"I guess, I'm just a little scared. My dad is still upset about the diner thing."

"But my dad took care of it right? I mean the next day he went and took care of the health inspector so everything is fine now."

Ana sighed. "I guess you're right. I just wanted our wedding to be perfect."

Christian looked into her blue eyes. "It will be, I promise."

XXXXXXXX

The wedding was just around the corner. Ana and Christian were busy moving the rest of her stuff. Mandy sent the invitations out to everyone making sure they knew to meet at the Seatac as they would take care of the rest.

Although, Carrick and Ray made a pact to get along for the kids sakes, Ray still thought that Carrick had something up his sleeve concerning the diner. He knew he was up to something but couldn't figure it out.

Meanwhile a mystery guest was getting ready for their trip too. This person received an invitation from Grace. She was determined that this person should be there for the wedding. It was time to get the family back together again.

 **A/N: Hey all, well as you can see there is an HEA for Ana and Christian. There will be a pic of Ana and Christian from this chapter in my group. They are finally getting married! Yeah! However; in order to see the nuptials take place you will need to follow the author(Me). It will be in the last of the Fifty Shades or Not series. The new and last story is called** **The Steeles vs The Greys**

 **Summary:** _ **Just as Ana and Christian settle down into their new marriage, they come back from their honeymoon with their families on opposite sides of each other. Will this be the thing to tear them apart? Or will the two of them band together?**_


	11. Chapter 11: Not a chapter but please rea

Anyone who wants to visit my groups, please go to my Bio here on this site. There are highlighted links to take you directly to them.


End file.
